The Game of Life Part Three
by Justicerocks
Summary: Life can change so quickly that when it does you may have to hold on for your life and hope you don't fall off.
1. Perfect Start

A\N Here it is! The first chapter of The Game of Life Part Three! Hope everybody likes it! :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Jules and Sam finally "sleep" together

**The Game of Life Part Three**

Molly started at Spike for a few seconds "you mean like live here?" She wanted clarification, Molly cared a lot about Spike and she would really like living with him.

"No, we could live at your apartment if you want." Spike told her a little nervously wondering if she wanted to live with him. "It's ok if you say you don't want to live with me Molly." Spike finally said.

Molly pulled him into a passionate kiss, "Let's get a new apartment, one that belongs to both of us." Molly told him after their lips broke apart, "I mean if that's ok with you." Molly said.

"No, Molly I think that's an excellent idea." Spike told her smiling as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

Molly smiled back "At least I won't loose anymore files if we're living together." She laughed, making Spike smile.

"That's good." Spike replied back smiling and laughing.

************************************************************************************8

"Lukas you-" Bella began telling her boyfriend as a few tears escaped from her eyes as he climbed out of there bed and knelt down on one knee.

"I don't know what to say accept I care a lot about you and our baby and I want us to be a family so Isabella Nesta, will you marry me?" Lukas asked.

Bella was in complete tears now but she nodded her head as Lukas climbed back onto the bed and wrapped his arms around her pulling her in close to him, "I'm sorry, I'm crying." Bella quickly apologized as she whipped a few tears away from her eyes.

"No, Bella you don't have to be sorry." Lukas told her gently kissing the top of her head, "We can get a ring tomorrow after the doctor's appointment if you want." Lukas told her softly.

Bella nodded her head, "Yea, I'd like that, I'd like that a lot." Bella said smiling as she placed her hand over her abdomen again pulled the blankets tightly around her body she put her head on Lukas's chest and closed her eyes, "I would really like that," That Bella said smiling as she yawned and closed her eyes.

Lukas smiled kissing her forehead gently and placing a hand overtop of her growing abdomen he whispered, "I think I may be falling in love with you, as he closed his eyes and quickly went to sleep.

**********************************************************************************************************

"Richie Larawson." Sam smiled as he faced one of his childhood friends who he hadn't seen since they were nine, "Oh, my gosh I haven't seen you since-" Sam trailed off smiling remember the last time he saw Richie.

"Since I kissed Molly and you beat me up." Richie smiled and laughed, "I really am sorry about that by the way." He smiled.

"Yea, me too," Sam laughed, "Richie this is my wife Jules, Jules this is Richie Larawson.

Jules shook Richie's hand, "It's nice to meet you," Jules told him smiling, and she was just about to ask him if he was here with his kids when a young boy ran up to him.

"Daddy! Daddy! The young boy with light brown hair and green eyes smiled as he ran up to his father, "Look what I found!" The young boy said proudly as he showed Richie a snail he had found.

"Ashton, put that down, you know not to pick up things you see, without asking." Richie told his four year old son who loved animals and nature.

"Daddy!" Ashton whined but then did what he was told as he put the snail on the ground, "Who are you?" He asked Sam and Jules wondered who his father was talking to, "Daddy why don't I know them?" Ashton wanted to know.

"Ashton!" Richie said sternly again, "These are my friends Sam and Jules." He told his son, "Go back and play and don't pick up anymore things you see." Richie told Ashton as he ran back towards the park, "So are you moving here or just visiting?" Richie asked.

"Just visiting, were meeting Tristen's wife Mellissa and her daughter Mia." Sam told Richie, "Do you know where they are?" He asked.

"Yea," Richie told him, "Their near the toddler jungle gym." Richie told Sam knowing he knew where that was. "You still keep in touch with Molly?" Richie asked him smiling.

"Yea," Sam smiled, "But she has a boyfriend, so don't think of kissing her again." Sam laughed.

Richie laughed back, "Don't worry Sam I'm happily married." Richie told him and it was true he and his wife Becky were expecting their second baby in August.

"Glad to hear it," Sam smiled. "Bye, it was nice seeing you again." He told Richie.

"Yea, you to," Richie smiled, "It was nice meeting you Jules." Richie told Jules.

"Yea, you too," Jules smiled as she and Sam walked away, "You beat him up?" Jules asked Sam.

"We were eight and he kissed Molly, yea I beat him up!" Sam said proudly smiling.

Jules smiled as they approached the toddler jungle gym, "You see Mellissa and Mia anywhere?" Jules asked Sam.

Sam nodded his head as he walked up to a woman with dark brown hair and a little girl with curly black hair just like her fathers. "Hey, Mel," Sam said softly as he walked up to her followed by Jules whose attention was on Mia who had stopped playing and was walking up to Mellissa.

"Hey, Sam," Mellissa said as she hugged him, "Thanks for coming." She told him.

"No, problem," Sam told her, "Mellissa, this is my wife Jules," Sam said introducing the two woman.

"Hi, I'm sorry for your loss." Jules said shaking Mellissa's hand.

"Thanks," Mellissa, told her, "Mia, this is Daddy's friend Sam and his wife Jules." Mellissa told her daughter.

Mia's face suddenly lit up, "Dada here?" She asked happily looking around for her father. "Where Dada Mama?" Mia turned back to her Mother after she couldn't find him.

"He's not here." Mellissa tried to tell Mia without crying.

"No!" Mia ran back towards the jungle gym, she wanted to see her father.

"Sorry, this has been really hard for her." Mellissa apologized as she turned to go and talk to Mia.

"That's ok," Jules said, "May I try and talk to her?" Jules asked Mellissa she thought she might be able to talk to Mia.

Mellissa hesitated for a few seconds but then she looked at Sam who nodded his head and said "Sure, thanks Jules."

" No problem," Jules told her as she walked over to where Mia was playing and sat down beside her, "Hi Mia," Jules smiled, "I'm Jules." Jules reminded her.

"Where Dada?" Mia turned to Jules and asked crying, "Where Dada?" She asked again.

Jules almost broke down crying herself, "Well Mia, I'm sure you mother told you your Daddy's a hero to Canada and he still loves you." Jules told her.

Mia nodded her head, "Mama told me." she said, "Where's Dada?" Mia asked again.

"He's not here he's your Guardian Angel that's going to make sure nothing bad is ever going to happen to you." Jules told Mia, "He's going to protect, you wherever you go." Jules told the young girl, "And if you ever want to talk to him or think about him he'll also be in your heart and your memories." Jules told the young toddler.

Mia nodded her head, "He here now?" Mia asked Jules.

Jules nodded her head, "He's always watching over to." Jules told her.

Mia smiled as she stood up and grabbed Jules hand, "Mama! Mama!" She said happily, "Dada, Angel!" Mia told her Mother.

Mellissa smiled as she picked up Mia and put her in her stroller "Thank you," She mouthed to Jules who just nodded her head and smiled, "We should be heading home, I'll call you Sam." Mellissa told Sam, as she began to walk out of the park pushing Mia in her stroller.

"Mia's so cute, I want one." Jules told Sam as she kissed him quickly on the lips.

Sam smiled, "I think we can do that." He told her smiling, "You know it looks like it's going to rain so maybe we can spend the rest of the day in bed." He told her smiling.

"That's fine with me, perfectly fine with me." Jules smiled.

By the time Jules and Sam got back to there hotel room it was pouring rain and they were soaked but they didn't care they were going to be taking of their clothes anyways. "You have absolutely no idea how hot you look wet." Jules told Sam in between fast kisses as she pulled his shirt over his head and threw it on the ground, "Absolutely no idea," She said as she started kissing his bare chest.

TBC

A\N I hope everyone liked it :D


	2. New Life Part One

A\N Here it is the next chapter hope everybody likes it :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

**New Life Part One**

At four thirty Jules slowly opened her eyes and smiled when she saw that she was wrapped tightly in Sam's protective arms, "Sammy, its not raining anymore do you want to go get some dinner?" Jules asked her husband seeing that his eyes were open, "We can come back here after." She told him.

Sam smiled as he sat up a little and pulling Jules closer to him. "I want whatever you want sweetie." Sam told her softly as he planted a gentle kiss on her shoulder.

"Then you're hungry you want to get something to eat." Jules told him smiling as she jumped out of bed and started picking up pieces of her clothes that were on the bedroom floor, "I'll be right back." She told him as she picked up all of her clothes and started walking towards the washroom.

"Jules, we're married you can get changed here if you want." Sam told her as he also climbed out of bed and started collecting his clothes, "Come on Jules, change here." He told her again as he walked closer to her.

Jules smiled. "Yea, I can but I'm actually hungry," Jules smiled as she walked into the washroom and closed the door.

Sam sighed as he put on his shirt and jeans, "Where do you want to go for dinner?" Sam asked her as he found his socks and put them on.

Jules walked back on of the washroom wearing a light pink t-shirt and shorts, "I don't know you're the one who lived here not me." Jules reminded him.

"Yea, ok well there's-" Sam began telling her as she pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"I don't care where we go, why don't we just eat at the hotel and then tomorrow we can explore." Jules told him.

"Yea, I like that idea." Sam told her as they walked towards the front door of their hotel room.

************************************************************************************************

"Bella, you look beautiful stop brushing your hair and let's go we're going to be late!" Lukas reminded Bell as he stood at the entrance of their bedroom door and watched her fix her long black hair for the fifth time that morning, "Our doctor's appointment is in half an hour." Lukas told her.

Bella turned around and she was about to speak when felt a sharp pain in her stomach she ran into the washroom to empty the contents of her stomach, crying a little she said, "I haven't eaten since last night how can I be throwing up?"

Walking over to pick up Bella's hairbrush Lukas placed it on the counter where she kept her make-up and walked into the washroom not liking seeing her in pain, "You ok sweetie?" He asked even though he knew she wasn't.

Flushing the toilet and whipping her mouth Bella started at Lukas and asked, "Do I look ok too you?" Looking in the mirror Bella could see she looked awful, her face was pale, her cheeks were red from crying, her make-up was smeared, her hair was a mess and she was fat.

"Yea," Lukas told her as he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her, "You look beautiful." Lukas told her as he whipped a few tears away from her cheeks.

"Lukas my-" Bella began before he took her hair out of its pony tail and let fall down her back, "Lukas, my hairs a mess." Bella told him whining a little.

"No, it's not we have to go." Lukas told her, now they were really late. "Come on," He said gently taking her hand and leading her out of their bedroom.

********************************************************************************************************************************************

"Lukas I don't know if I can do this." Bella told Lukas as they sat in the waiting room at the doctor's office. She was usually very strong and not a lot scared her but pregnancy and giving birth sure did.

Lukas held her hand tighter and squeezed it, "Yea, you can Bella" Lukas told her, "You can,"

"Nesta!" A young nurse called as Bella sighed as she and Lukas stood up and followed the nurse into an examination room "The doctor will be in shortly to see you." The young nurse told Bella smiling as she handed her a hospital gown.

"I'll wait outside well you put that on." Lukas told Bella after the nurse left as he began to walk towards the door.

"Lukas, are you crazy!" Bella called after him making him stop and turn around, "The only reason we're here is because we've already seen each other naked once you can stay." Bella told him as she took off her shirt and slipped on the hospital gown.

"Ok, Lukas said walking towards back towards the examination table where she was not laying, "You feeling a little better?" He asked as he took her hand in his and squeezed it.

"A little," Bella told him nervously as a doctor walked into the room.

"Miss. Nesta Mr. Armaola I'm Doctor. Smith," A middle aged doctor with light blonde hair told them as she walked towards the examination table "This may be cold." The doctor warned Bella as she put some gel on abdomen so she could get an image on the ultra-sound. "Well everything looks good; I'll be back in a few minutes with your test results." Dr Smith told them as she walked out of the room.

"Oh, my gosh," Was all Lukas could get out as he looked at the image of his baby on the ultra-sound, "It's amazing." He said as he kissed Bella gently on the foreheads.

Bella nodded her head, "Yea," She agreed, "It is amazing." She smiled not taking her eyes off of the ultra-sound.

A few minutes later Dr. Smith walked back into the examination room carrying a folder that had test results in it, "Would you like to know the gender of your baby?" Dr. Smith asked Bella and Lukas.

Bella looked at Lukas, he nodded his head and she turned back to Dr. Smith smiling, "Yes, please." She said.

"You're having a girl." Dr. Smith told them, "You and your baby seem to be doing ok but I'd still like to see you in a few weeks for a check-up." Dr. Smith told Bella.

Bella nodded her head, "I'll make an appointment on the way out Bella told Dr. Smith as she walked out of the examination room. "I told you we were having a girl." Bella told Lukas smiling as she took off the hospital gown, put her light blue t-shirt back on and then kissed Lukas gently on the lips, "You should be believed me." She told him smiling as she jumped off the examination table.

Lukas smiled, "Yea, I guess I should have." He told her, "But we didn't know then but now we do, know were having a girl," Lukas told her wondering if what he just told her made any sense at all. "You still want to go to the store and look at rings?" He asked

Bella excitedly nodded her head "Of course I still want to look for an engagement ring." Bella told him smiling.

*******************************************************************************************************

"Hey, guys, where's Olivia?" Molly asked her co-workers and friends as she walked into their bullpen seeing Olivia's desk empty she wondered where she was.

"She's not here." Max said simply as he continued to do his paper work.

"No, that's impossible Olivia's always here before me." Molly told him as Olivia walked into the bullpen and Molly walked to her, "Olivia, are you feeling ok?" Molly asked her friend smiling as she placed her hand over Olivia's forehead.

"Yea, I'm fine." Olivia told her, "Are you feeling ok Molly?" Olivia asked her sarcastically smiling.

Molly was about to respond when their supervisor Alexander Keith walked into their bullpen Miss. Charlton my office please." Alexander spoke to Molly as she put her bag on her desk and followed her boss into his office. "Sit, down." Alexander told Molly as he motioned to a seat facing his desk.

"Yes, sir," Molly said as she sat down in the chair, Sir can I ask what this is about?"

Alexander looked at Molly "You've had a very good few months here but I think you're talents are better served somewhere else, there's a field agent position open in Petawawa, if you want it it's yours." Alexander told her.

TBC

A\N Hope everybody liked it sorry for the clifhanger ending


	3. New Life Part Two

A\N I am so, so sorry this chapter is so short I promise tomorrow's chapter will be much, much longer! :D :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

**New Life Part Two**

Molly started at Alexander for a few moments a field position was all she dreamed of ever since she was twelve actually investigating cases and talking to victims but Petawawa was well over five hours away from Toronto. It was well over five hours away from Spike, and Molly felt like crying she couldn't leave Spike, but she wanted that job so badly, and it wasn't fair she didn't want to choose. "When do you need the decision sir?" Molly asked.

"Tomorrow morning first thing, you'd be starting next week, I know its short notice but you know how things just come up." Alexander told her.

Molly nodded her head, as she stood up, "Sir can I-" Molly began to ask permission to leave his office.

"Yes, Miss. Charlton you can go." Alexander told Molly as she left his office and back towards the bullpen. "Take the rest of the day off and go think this decision over." Alexander told her

"Thank you sir," Molly told him as she walked into the bullpen and picked up her stuff avoiding her teammate's eyes, getting out her cell phone she dialed Spike's number knowing that he had late shift, "Spike," Molly was in near tears, "I need to talk to you." She told him wondering how she was going to tell him about her job offer.

"Yea, sure sweetie what's wrong?" Spike asked his girlfriend concerned.

"I can't tell you over the phone I need to tell you in person, can I come to your apartment?" Molly asked him, as she stepped out of the elevator.

"Yea, sure of course you can." Spike told her, "You sure you're ok to walk?" Spike asked her, knowing that Molly would probably walk to his apartment building.

Molly nodded her head "Yea, Spike I'm fine." Molly reassured him, "I'll be there in around twenty minutes." Molly told him.

***************************************************************************************************************

"How about Maria-Leanna?" Bella asked Lukas as he walked over to the couch in his living room sitting down beside her on the couch he pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her placing one hand on her abdomen and the other stroking her hair.

"I don't know Bella Maria-Leanna Nesta, I think that's two many a's how about just Maria?" Lukas asked as he placed a gentle kiss on the back of her kneck.

Bella shook her head smiling, "Luke its Maria Armaola not Nesta and you're right in does sound better." Bella told her smiling.

Lukas started at her for a few minutes, "Sweetheart we're still going to be engaged in September why Armaloa and not Nesta not that I mind but-" Luaks was cut off my Bella kissing him.

"It's just easier then having to change it when we do get married." Bella told him smiling looking at her beautiful engagement ring. "Besides I like it Maria Armaloa, Bella Armaloa. I like your last name." Bella said smiling.

"I'm glad you like it." Lukas told her laughing a little, "When do you want to start painting the nursery?" Lukas asked her.

"I don't know, maybe next week, we're painting it pink and white." Bella told him, "Light pink." She added smiling.

"Ok, Bella." Lukas smiled as he gently rubbed her abdomen "whatever you want." He told her as he kissed her gently on the lips.

****************************************************************************

"Hey, Molly what's wrong?" Spike asked his girlfriend as he opened his apartment door for her and she fell into his arms crying, "What's wrong?" He asked her again.

Molly looked at Spike, "You have to let me finish because this is really hard, I got a job promotion in Petawawa which is like five hours away, and I want this job so badly, I've dreamt of this ever since I was little and to be finally getting it is incredible but I care about you so much Spike that I don't know what to do. I can't turn down this job offer and I can't ask you to come with me because your life is here in Toronto and I can't ask you to leave I just can't and, this is just not fair!" Molly buried her head in Spike's chest crying.

Spike gently lifted Molly's head up, and looked at her, "No, it's not Molly," He told her, "You're going to take the job in Petawawawa because it's a great opportunity for you and this chance may never come again, so you're going to take it." Spike told her trying not to think about what his life would be like without Molly.

Molly shook her head, "No, Spike I can't leave you, I just can't, and I can't go to Petawaawa no matter how nice the base is, I just can't leave you." Molly told him.

"Then I guess we're both moving to Petawawa." Spike told her as she looked at him, "We were going to move in together anyways." Spike told her trying to smile.

"No, Spike I can't ask you to leave Toronto, to leave the SRU, no Spike, I can't." Molly told him, "You belong here." Molly told him.

Spike shook his head, "No, Molly I belong with you." Spike told her as he pulled her into a passionate romantic kiss. "I can't imagine my life without you." Spike told her.

Molly couldn't believe what she was hearing why did Spike want to move with her, "Why-why-" Molly tried to get out.

"You make sacrifices for the people you love." Spike told her simply as he smiled and pulled her into another kiss.

Molly smiled brightly they hadn't said I love you yet, "I love you to Spike." Molly told him as she hugged him tightly, "Are you sure you want to move to Petawawa, because I have to tell my boss my decision tomorrow." Molly told him.

"Yea, Molly I'm sure, I'm sure they could always use more police officers in Petawawa." Spike told her smiling.

TBC

A\N I hope everybody liked it! :D


	4. The Beginning Not the End

A|N I'm so, so sorry I didn't update yesterday, I hope this long chapter makes up for it! :D :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

**The Beginning Not the End**

Sam opened his eyes slowly looking at the clock on the bedside table he saw it was eight thirty, Sam smiled a little remembering the previous night, he and Jules had been up all night doing what most new couples do on their honeymoon and went to bed around five thirty on something like that Sam wasn't paying much attention to the clock so he didn't know. Seeing Jules stir a little in her sleep he gently whispered in her ear "Go back to sleep baby." Sam told her as he gently caressed her naked arm.

Instead of going back to sleep Jules eyelids flew open and she sat up and kissed Sam on the lips, "How about we go grab something quick to eat and then spend the day at the beach?" Jules asked him smiling as their lips finally broke apart.

Sam smiled playfully, "I'm not going to object to seeing you in a bikini." He said smiling. "Of course I would like to see a little less you covered up." Sam told her as he kissed her passionately on the lips.

Jules smiled playfully as she stood up, "Where were you all last night?" She joked playfully as she walked over to her suitcase and pulled a few things out of it not letting Sam see what she was getting, "I'll be back in a few seconds." Jules told him smiling as she walked into the bathroom.

Sam sighed as he walked over to his suitcase and put on a light-blue t-shirt and a pair of shorts. "Jules, sweetheart you do know it would be a lot faster if you just got changed out here right?" Sam asked Jules as his mouth fell open when she walked out of the bathroom wearing a pair of very short shorts and a tight tank-top.

"You like it?" Jules asked Sam smiling as he walked over to where she was standing and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm wearing my bathing suit underneath but I'm not telling you which one, you'll just have to wait and see." Jules told him smiling sneakily.

"Yea and I think I'd much rather stay here, so I can take off your bathing suit then go to the beach where I can't." Sam whispered in her ear as he slowly began to kiss her neck.

"Sam," Jules groaned as she finally managed to turn around so she was facing him "We're in Hawaii and you may have lived here but this is my first time here and I want to explore." Jules told him, "Plus I'm hungry so can we at least have breakfast?" Jules asked him smiling.

Sam nodded his head as he followed Jules out of their hotel door, "Yea Jules we can get something to eat." Sam told her.

*****************************************************************************************************************

It was around noon when Molly walked back into the bullpen where the rest of her teammates were still working on their paper work and Molly knew they probably all thought that she had been fired so she cleared her throat lightly and said, "Guys, I need to talk to you, after I talk to Mr. Keith." Molly told them as she walked towards her supervisor's office. "Sir," Molly said knocking slightly on the door as Alexander motioned for het too come in.

"Miss. Charlton, what can I help you with, I thought I sent you home?" Alexander asked as Molly walked slowly into his office.

"You did sir, but uh, I've made up my mind and I, think-I think I'm going to take the job." Molly told him, still a little unsure about her decision.

"You don't sound sure?" Alexander noticed.

"Yes, sir I'm sure." Molly told him, "When do I have to report to Petawawa." Molly asked her boss as she shifted her feet a little.

"On Monday," Alexander told her professionally, "You start on Wednesday but they want you to get used to the base and meet your new co-workers." Alexander explained to her.

Molly nodded her head "Ok, I'll finish up all of my paperwork this week." Molly told him, as she began walking out of his office an back towards the bullpen where the rest of her team was still doing their paper-work, "Ok, you guys are probably wondering what's up." Molly told them as she went to her desk and sat down.

Olivia looked at her friend, "No not really." Olivia told her, "Well at least I don't." Olivia told her smiling sarcastically.

Molly rolled her eyes at her friend, "I got another job a field position in Petawawa it starts on Monday so this is my last week here." Molly told them.

"Are you serious?" Olivia was the first to speak, "Molly, please tell me you're joking?" Olivia asked her friend after she didn't respond for a little while

Molly shook her head, "No, sorry." Molly apologized, "I'm actually moving." Molly told her.

Olivia didn't want to hear what she was hearing, "So what? You're just going to pick up and leave what about Spike? What about Sam? What about all of us and the rest of are friends?" Molly asked.

Molly sighed, "Spike's coming with, Sam he'll live, Jules, Bella and Colleen they might be a little upset but I can still see them just like I'll still see you guys ok, email and webcam, it's ok Olivia." Molly told her.

Olivia rolled her eyes sarcastically, "I'm not mad." She very poorly lied as she continued to work on her paperwork.

Molly sighed as she sat down at her desk and began doing her paperwork.

*********************************************************************************************************************

"Don't you dare come near me; I'm so not in the mood!" Bella warned, and almost threatened Lukas as he walked into their bedroom where she was laying on the bed eyes closed trying to sleep.

Lukas sighed a little, "You ok Bella?" He asked carefully not wanting to upset her even more then she obviously already was.

"Oh, yea Lukas I'm fine, just fine!" Bella told him sarcastically, "Now can you please leave so I can sleep?" She asked rudely, she was tired and had just spent a good half an hour in the washroom throwing up the last thing she wanted was Lukas touching her and kissing her.

Lukas nodded his head "Yea, Bella I'm going." Lukas told her as he closed the bedroom door on the way out sighing he walked towards the living room he looked at his watch he only had half an hour until he had to leave for work, and his duffel bag was in his bedroom, sighing he turned back around and walked as quietly as he could into his bedroom, he quietly found his duffel bag and began walking out of the room walking into the kitchen he wrote a quick note to Bella and left it on the table, then grabbing his keys he walked out of his apartment.

***********************************************************************************************************************************

"Spike!" Molly called from outside of Spike's apartment door around five thirty she had rushed to his apartment from work knowing at his shift started at seven o'clock, "Come on Spike, let me in!" Molly called again as she heard his apartment door open, walking in and giving him a quick kiss on the lips she joked "Finally what took you so long?"

"I'm packing, well at least starting too." Spike answered her with a hint of sadness in his voice that Molly knew was because he thought that he had to move with her.

"Spike," Molly said carefully "You know you don't have to come with me, we can still see each other, I really think you should stay here, this is your home, you grew up in Toronto you shouldn't have to leave.

"Molly," Spike took her hands in his, "I want to move with you and live with you Petawawa, it is hard for me to leave but well be living in Petawawa together and it will be the start of the next part of our relationship.

All Molly could do was smile, "So you're telling your team tonight?" She asked, Molly had called Spike earlier and told him that her new job started on Monday and they had decided to leave on Saturday morning.

Spike slowly and sadly nodded his head, "Yea, they're not going to be very happy but…" Spike trailed off. "How about Sam and Jules we should email them, they might be a little upset if they come back and find out we're gone." Spike told her.

Molly nodded her head, "Ok, I'll email them, you have to go to work, you don't want to be late." Molly told him, "I'll stay here until you come back." Molly told him, "If that's ok with you?" She asked.

"Of, course its ok." Spike smiled as he kissed her, " I love you, told her smiling a as he walked towards his apartment door.

"I love you to." Molly told him as he walked out of his apartment.

********************************************************************************************************

"So your friend, Richie, he knew Molly too?" Jules asked Sam as they walked back to their hotel around five thirty after they spend the day at the beach, "Did he know the rest of your friends too?" Jules questioned.

Sam laughed a little at his wife's choice of words, "Friend wouldn't actually be the word I'd use to describe Richie, we might be friends now but when were eight we hated each other and I mean purely hated each other we fought about everything making are parents lives miserable and the day his family was moving to another base he kissed Molly because he always had a little crush on her so I beat him up gave him a black eye and scared him so much, it was funny then." Sam told her. "Now I'm not sure it was the best thing to do, but he kissed Molly I had to protect her.

Jules smiled a little she could just imagine an eight year old Molly beating up an eight year old Sam when he beat up Richie for kissing her, "What did Molly do?" Jules wanted to know.

"She was angry said she didn't need be to protect her and threatened to hurt me and then went back home and didn't talk to me the next day." Sam told her simply, "She would never hurt anybody that's why I stood up for her, now if I knew you when we were younger I wouldn't need to defend you because I'm sure you would have beaten up any guy that hurt you." Sam said.

"No, I wasn't allowed to, I just made them go away by saying mean things to them back." Jules told Sam, "I'm sure if we knew each other when we were younger we probably wouldn't have gotten along." Jules said smiling.

"Yea, maybe but we get along great now." Jules said smiling as they walked into their hotel.

"Yea we differently do." Sam agreed smiling.

****************************************************************************************************************

Around ten o'clock Lukas slowly and quietly entered his apartment seeing that his note to Bella was untouched he picked it up and put it in the recycling bin then walking soundlessly into her bedroom he gently put the covers around Bella's body and kissed her forehead gently careful not to wake her, then he walked back out of bedroom and towards the living room and quietly turned on the TV.

TBC

A\N I hope everyone liked it :D :D


	5. Not Fair

A\N Hey :D than you so much to everybody who was been reading and reviewing I hope you like this chapter :D :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

**Not Fair**

"Jules, sweetheart if you check your email any longer I'm going to start thinking you love your computer more then you love me." Sam told Jules smiling it was early Wednesday morning and Sam had just finished reading the newspaper but Jules was still checking her email.

Jules glanced and Sam slightly as she turned back to Molly's email, "Sam, this is serious come on just read this email." Jules told him as he slid behind her and began reading the email from Molly his expression changing.

"Petawawa, wow, that's about four hours away maybe five," Sam began to explain to Jules then seeing she was crying a little he wrapped his arms around her and said, "Sweetie I know this is hard for you but you have to understand a field agent job has been Molly's dream job ever since we were little kids, she always complained about how there were hardly ever any women agent." Sam smiled a little, "They're leaving on Saturday that's-that's-" Sam stumbled for words a little Saturday was the same day they left Hawaii.

"The same day we leave!" Jules finished for him, "That means I'm probably never going to see them again! Why aren't you more upset?" Jules asked Sam as she noticed that he was calm.

"Jules I grew up with my friends moving as much as I did and I just learned to accept it as part of life and we'll see them again on holiday's maybe or when Bella has her baby, we'll see them again I'm sure Molly and Spike will make sure of that." Sam told her, "Spike must really love her." Sam commented, "He's lived his whole life in Toronto, I don't think he'd move unless he really loved her."

Jules nodded her head in agreement "Yea, he wouldn't.' Jules said as she began to type a reply to Molly, sending it she turned back to Sam and said "What do you want to do today?"

"I think it's going to rain again." Sam told her as he gently pulled on the back of her tank top pulling her down on top of him.

Rolling over Jules smiled as she started kissing him running her hands through his hair, "That's fine," She managed to get out as their kissed got faster.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************8

"So, I was thinking that we could start painting the nursery this weekend." Bella told Lukas as he walked over to the couch where she was sitting down, "What do you think? Could you go to the store and pick up some white and light pink paint?" Lukas asked.

"Uh, white yes light pink no, I don't know the difference between pink and light pink. Lukas told her smiling.

Bella shook her head smiling playfully as she got a sharp pain in her abdomen, "Ow!" Bella yelled softly as she placed both hands over her stomach and discovered that her unborn daughter was kicking but it wasn't like it was before it hurt.

"Sweetheart, are you ok?" Lukas asked concern rushing over his face as he placed both hands gently on top of hers

"Yea, she's just kicking and because she's growing it hurts, it really, really hurts." Bella told him as she placed her head on his legs and stretched out on the couch.

Lukas frowned at how uncomfortable Bella seemed to be and how normal she seemed to think it was, "You sure, Bella if it's hurting you that much maybe we should go to the hospital."

Bella shook her head as she rubbed her abdomen gently trying to calm her daughter, "No she just loves too move, she'll calm down in a few minutes." Bella told Lukas, "Trust me you'd know if I was in extreme pain." Bella told Lukas. "See I told you she's asleep now." Bella told Lukas as he placed his hands over her abdomen.

Lukas smiled as he kissed Bella gently on the lips, "You're already such a great mother and are daughter isn't even born yet, you have nothing to worry about." He told her knowing that she was a little nervous at being a mother.

"You'll make a great father too, Lukas." Bella told him, "You really will. She told him, then changing the subject she said, "Light pink is lighter then pink." She began then seeing that Lukas was still confused she said, "You know what how about we go buy some after we help Spike and Molly load boxes into the moving truck on Saturday?" Bella suggested.

"Yea, sure, I still can't believe Spike's moving, can you?" Lukas asked his fiancée wondering how she was taking the news of Spike moving.

Bella sighed "No but he loves Molly or else he wouldn't be leaving Toronto." Bella told him, "He loves Toronto but he must love Molly more." Bella concluded then standing up she said, "I'm hungry, but do you want for dinner?"

"I'll make dinner, sweetie you just relax." Lukas told her as he stood up, "What do you want?"

Bella thought about his question for a few minutes, "I don't know, do you think maybe we could order a pizza?" She asked, "I kind of feel like pizza." She told him.

Lukas smiled, "Then I guess we're having pizza." Lukas told her smiling as he reached for the phone, "What kind of pizza do you want?" Lukas asked her.

"Anything with meat on it," Bella answered smiling as Lukas ordered a pizza.

**********************************************************************************************

"Hold on! I'm coming!" Lou called to whoever was at his apartment door at seven thirty as he ran towards it not caring or nor remembering that he was wearing an old t-shirt and a pair of track pants. "Olivia what-what are you doing here?" Lou asked surprised to see Olivia standing outside of his apartment door, then seeing her cheeks were stained with dry tears he let her inside of his apartment and asked, "What's wrong Olivia?"

Olivia looked at Lou, "Molly is the best friend I've ever known and she's leaving!" Olivia said, "I don't want her to leave." Molly told him as a few tears ran down her cheeks.

"I know it sucks Spike's one of my best friends but we'll still see them and we can email them," Lou told her as Olivia surprisingly hugged him tightly, "Everything's going to be ok." Lou comforted her. "You want to stay here for a little while; I have cards we can play with if you want." Lou offered.

Olivia nodded her head, she felt very safe and protected around Lou, "Yea, we can play cards." Olivia told him as she closed the door to his apartment and followed him into his living room.

TBC

A\N I hope everyone liked it :D :D


	6. Goodbye, not Forever Part One

A|N I hope everybody likes this chapter :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

**Goodbye, not Forever Part One**

Bella woke up smiling on Saturday morning; she had told her family she was pregnant the previous night and with the help of Lukas and Spike she somehow managed to get through it her parents had been furious at first but with the help of her two older brothers, three younger sisters and one older sister, they managed to calm their parents down and when Bella finally explained that she and Lukas were engaged everything seemed all right, so for the first time she felt happy, protected and guilt free waking up in Lukas' arms and feeling her growing abdomen. "Good morning." Bella greeted seeing Lukas was also awake.

"Good morning sweetheart, you sleep well?" Lukas asked as he sat up in bed, rubbing her abdomen gently he asked, "You didn't get woken up?"

Bella shook her head, "No, she's been good, no kicking or anything but I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing." Bella worried hopping that nothing was wrong with her unborn daughter.

Lukas pulled Bella closer towards him, "I'm sure everything's fine sweetheart she's probably just sleeping." Lukas reassured her as he continued to rub her abdomen, "So we're going shopping for paint and other baby things after we help Spike and Molly pack?" Lukas asked her wanting to make sure she was still up for going shopping.

Bella nodded her head, "Yea, Luke, we need to get everything paint, toys, crib, changing table, toys and clothes." Bella told him as she felt a slight kick and smiled knowing that her daughter was awake.

"You said toys twice." Lukas smiled as he felt his daughter start kicking. "I told you she was just sleeping." Lukas told Bella as he kissed her quickly on the lips.

"Bella gladly kissed him back as she smiled and said "Yea, well toys are very important. "Come on I'm hungry I want to eat breakfast before we go over to Mike's apartment." Bella told him. Bella still refused to call Mike, Spike even though all of their other friends did.

Lukas smiled as he stood up and helped Bella slowly stand up, "I'll find something to make you get changed. Lukas told her as he began to walk to the door of their bedroom.

"Yea, ok." Bella agreed as she walked towards their closet to find something to wear.

************************************************************************************************************

Olivia slowly opened her eyes wondering for a few minutes where she was until she realized that she was in Lou's apartment on the couch with a blanket over her. She rubbed her eyes and slowly sat up, I must have fallen asleep she thought to herself, she and Lou has been spending most nights together, always at his apartment but she had always gone home, she didn't know if she liked waking up in his apartment even if it was just on the couch. Standing up and stretching she followed the blanket up and put in on the back of the couch where it had been the previous night. Walking into his kitchen Olivia found him eating toast and reading the newspaper, "Hey," She said smiling as she sat across from him, "Sorry for-uh, falling asleep last night." Olivia apologized more to herself then to Lou.

"What? Olivia, don't be stupid its fine the movie was boring anyways." Lou tried to smile, "You want anything for breakfast?" He asked her.

"No I think I'm ok." Olivia told him, "Thanks for putting the blanket over me." Olivia smiled a little more.

"No, problem, I would have carried you into the bedroom but I didn't want to wake you up." Lou told her, "Are you sure you don't want something to eat?" He asked her again.

"Yea, I'm fine, I uh- I'll get something at my apartment, I'll see you at Spike's apartment." Olivia told him as she rushed out of his apartment she felt like kissing him and she had never kissed a man before she spent her teenage years looking after her three younger sisters.

"Yea, see you at Spike's apartment." Lou sighed as he closed the door after her, knowing that she was upset about something.

*********************************************************************************************************************

"Spike, what if I don't want you to move, do I still have to help to pack and load the truck?" Lukas asked his bet friend early Saturday as they finished packing and began loading boxes into the moving truck that had just arrived.

"Sorry, man you still have to help, but we're coming back here to see your daughter when she's born, so it's just for a few mouths." Spike explained to his friend as he handed him a box.

"Yea, a few months and then your back in Peta-whatever," Lukas complained not liking the fact that Spike and Molly were moving.

"Petawawa, and I promise this isn't the last you'll me seeing of me," Spike promised as they walked out of his apartment, "The reason they invented holidays was so people could see there friends and family."

"Yea, yea," Lukas waved it off as Molly and Bella walked back into the apartment ready to carry more boxes, "Bella, I really think you should relax for a bit, we can mange without you." Lukas told Bella she had insisted that she help and much to his and Spike's disliking she had carried a few light boxes towards the moving truck.

"Yea, Issy, maybe you should, if they're anymore really light boxes, then you carry them go keep Alyssa company." Spike suggested as he looked over to Colleen and Robbie's two mouth old daughter who they had sitting her car seat on the couch.

Bella sighed and was about to protest when Alyssa woke up and started crying for some attention and her lunch, "Ok, you guys win but only until Alyssa goes back too sleep." Bella said as she walked over to the couch and took Alyssa out of her car seat and took a bottle from her diaper bag and gave it too her.

"She's a natural," Lukas smiled as she watched Bella feed Alyssa her bottle, "I don't know why she's so nervous." He said to Spike.

Spike smiled a little, "I uh think giving birth really hurts at least that's what I've been told." Spike told him, "And you're right she is a natural, now come on we have to get these boxes downstairs." Spike told Lukas as he began walking out of his apartment door.

"You're going to have a friend to play with very, soon in September at least I hope in September." Bella told Alyssa as she held her tightly in her arms as she slowly began to close her eyes. "It's ok sweetie you can sleep," Bella gently told Alyssa as Colleen and Molly walked back into the apartment, turning to Colleen she said, "I fed her a bottle, but she doesn't seem to want to go to sleep."

Colleen smiled as she walked up to the couch and sat down beside Bella, "That's ok, she doesn't want to miss all the excitement." Colleen smiled and Alyssa reached her arms out to Colleen wanting to be held by her.

"Ok, sweetie, I'm handing you back to Mommy." Bella soothed Alyssa as she gently handed her to Colleen,

"Olivia, Bella, Colleen, you guys have to come downstairs!" Molly ran into Spike's apartment clearly very excited about something.

Olivia quickly spun around and looked at her best friend "What could possibly be so important?" Olivia asked.

"You won't find out until you come downstairs know come on!" Olivia sighed as she walked up to Olivia and grabbed her arm pulling her towards the door, and soon Bella and Olivia followed.

"Molly this better be something really important because I-" Colleen stopped dead in her tracks and so did Bella and Olivia as they saw what Molly had been talking about and none of them could believe their eyes.

TBC

A\N Sorry for the clifhanger ending the next chapter should be up tomorrow :D


	7. Goodbye, not Forever Part Two

A\N I am so, so sorry I didn't update yesterday I was really busy and when I started writting this chapter it sounded really confusing, so I changed it hope the chapter is to confusing.

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

**Goodbye, not Forever Part Two**

"Jules!" Colleen screamed as loud as humanly possible as she ran up to her best friend and wrapped her in a huge hug, it was like they hadn't seen each other in over a year when really it hadn't even been a week. "I thought you were leaving today what happened?" Colleen asked as Olivia and Bella walked up to her as well after Bella handed a now sleeping Alyssa to Robbie.

Jules looked at her friends she was as very tired and all she wanted to do was sleep but she had a huge smile on her face, "We got an earlier flight, I didn't want Molly to leave without me saying goodbye." Jules told them.

"Yea, you look tired maybe you should go home and get some rest." Colleen told her friend seeing the tired look in her eyes.

"That's what I tried to tell her but she said this is more important then she asked to see you guys." Molly told them shaking her head a little at her friend but she was also smiling, then she looked at the moving truck, everything was loaded and Spike was busy talking to the guys, so Molly turned back to her friends, "We have to go-" She tried not to cry but it wasn't working very well, then she sighed and turned to Olivia, "Olivia, you have to tell me everything that goes on at work and tell me what's going on with you and Lou and just as she opened her mouth to say their wasn't anything going on Molly said "Come on Olivia, we both know that you do have a relationship, then as she saw Olivia slightly nod her head she turned to Jules who was standing beside Olivia, "Jules, I have to thank you for befriending me and not just because I was Sam's old friend and you felt you had to that first day you invited me out for lunch with you and Colleen and then you guys helped me figure out my relationship with Spike, that goes for you to Colleen," Molly told her friend and then she turned to Bella who was standing in between Colleen and Jules, "Bella, if you ever thought I hated you before well I never did, you're two nice and kind, and I know that you would never kiss Spike or hurt are relationship because you have Lukas and your daughter on the way who by the way I want to know when is born so I can come to Toronto and see her." Molly told Bella as she nodded her head, "Ok, I want one big group hug." Molly smiled as, Jules, Colleen, Bella and Olivia all hugged her.

"You have to promise to call me as soon as you get to your new house." Olivia told Molly still trying very, very hard not to start crying.

"Where?" Was Molly's response as she smiled a little to let Olivia know she was joking, "You're house or Lou's?" She finally asked.

Olivia was silent for a few minutes before she replied softly saying, "Lou's."

Molly smiled brightly, "Ok, Olivia, I'll call you at Lou's apartment as soon as we get the phones working." Molly promised.

"Molly," Spike walked carefully up to his girlfriend, "We should probably get going." He told her after he caught her attention.

Molly nodded her head, "Right," She said as she whipped away a few tears from her face grabbed his car keys from his hand and yelled "I'm driving!" As she ran as fast as she could towards his car, "Come on Spike, Sam can run faster, and he run's slow!" Molly joked as she saw how fast Spike was running.

Sam smiled as he looked at Molly, "That's not true!" He told her smiling back, as Spike finally caught up to Molly and they drove out of the parking lot the moving truck behind them, once the car was out of sight, Sam turned to Jules whipped a few tears from her cheeks and said, "Come on sweetheart let's go home and get some sleep." He told her as she silently nodded her head and followed him towards his truck.

**************************************************************************************************************************

"Bella, I told you I could carry things in, what do you think you're doing?" Lukas asked Bella as she entered the nursery they were painting carrying a bag full of clothes and another one full of toys new and old.

Bella sighed rolling her eyes, "I'm fine ok Lukas can we just paint this room and be done with it?" Bella asked moodily, she was sad about Molly moving away, she was getting hungry and tired and her stomach was beginning to hurt.

Noticing the tone of her voice Lukas walked up to her, "I have a better idea," She began gently placing a kiss on her forehead, "Why don't you go and get some rest, I'll paint the room and then you can tell me where you want everything so I can set everything up, how does that sound?" Lukas asked, hoping she would think it was a good idea.

"No, Lukas I want to help!" Bella told him stubbornly even though she knew she probably shouldn't be helping him. "I don't want to sleep! I'm tired of sleeping! I want to be with you!" She said as she collapsed into his arms crying.

At that moment Lukas finally understood the true meaning of pregnancy hormones, "Ok, baby, how about we both get some rest how does that sound?" Lukas asked as he rubbed her back and ran his fingers through her hair trying to get her to calm down a little.

Bella nodded her head a little, "I'm sorry, I'm over emotional I-" Bella began to apologize before Lukas shook his head and pulled her into a romantic kiss.

"You don't ever have to be sorry about being carrying our child." Lukas told her after their lips broke apart and he placed another gentle kiss on her forehead. "Ok?" He asked

All Bella could do was nod her head as a smile appeared on her face, "Yea ok." She told him.

******************************************************************************************************

It was around five o'clock and Jules slowly woke up and her hand somehow found its way to her abdomen as she sighed and placed a gentle kiss on Sam's shoulder waking him up, "Sammy, do you think it worked?" Jules asked thinking Sam knew what she meant.

Sam turned on his side so he was facing Jules, "Do I think what worked baby?" He asked her not sure what she was talking about.

Jules sighed, "Do you think I'm pregnant?" She finally asked sighing a little more realizing that Sam really didn't know what she was talking about.

Sam smiled, "I hope you are Jules, "He told her, "But even if you're not we still need to think about buying a house.

"Yea, we do, but not before we make sure I'm pregnant." Jules told him as she rolled on top of and started kissing him.

TBC

A\N I hope everybody liked this chapter, I'm thinking of skiping a few months to maybe August mid August (can anybody guess why) but I also have an idea in my head about how Molly and Spike get settled in at thier new home and that would be next chapter and it's not long enough for a full chapter. Does anybpdy have any ideas on storylines they'd like too see devolp next chapter? I promise I'll credit you :D :D


	8. Changes We Face In Life

A\N Here's the next chapter I hope everyone likes it a huge thanks to sportsbabe527 and OceanSapphire for thier help and adivice you both rock!! :D :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

**Changes We Face In Life**

Molly slowly woke up on Monday morning looking at the clock she saw it was five thirty she had to report to her new boss at seven o'clock. Looking over to see Spike still sleeping, she slowly and quietly climbed out of bed and went over to the closet to find something to wear. "You, nervous about your first day?" Spike asked her making her jump and turn around to stare at him.

"Spike you know I don't like it when you scare me! I thought you were sleeping!" She told him as she turned back around to her closet, "And to answer your question yes I'm nervous and you scaring me didn't help." She told him.

"Sorry, Molly." Spike apologized as he walked over to her, "You can't run in high heals anyway and it's a field job so no heals and nothing to fancy." Spike reminded her.

Molly smiled as she turned around, "I can run in heals." She told him as she placed a kiss on his lips and turned back around, "I know it's a field position but on my first day I want to look somewhat nice." Molly told him, "You go and make breakfast and I'll figure out what I'm wearing" Molly told him.

****************************************************************************************

"Ok," Spike nodded his head as he walked out of their bedroom and towards the stairs of their new house.

"Constable Braddock, you're back early I thought you and Constable Callaghan were gone until tomorrow?" Tim Mountuian asked Sam curiously as Sam walked into the male dressing room early Monday morning.

"We left early sir." Sam told his team leader as he opened his locker and started getting changed into his uniform.

"Sam!" Justin and Lukas entered the male dressing room at the same time giving their friend a high five. "We just saw Jules!" They said at the same time again making Sam smile.

"I asked her what you did in Hawaii you know just because I didn't get to on Saturday and she said that you spent most of your time inside-" Lukas began before Sam cut him off not very happy.

"Lukas!" Sam said a little upset and angry at his friend for mentioning it but he was especially upset for mentioning it in front of Tim and Ed. "We did other things to we went to the beach and Pearl Harbor." Sam told him.

"Yea, but most of what you did was inside." Lukas continued the tormenting as he as Justin followed Sam outside into the hallway, "Come on all we want is a little information." Lukas continued.

"No way." Sam said smiling a little as they walked upstairs to find a bunch of young men they did not know crowded around the gym, "What is this?" Sam asked his friends as they found Wordy and walked up to him.

"It's new recruit day since Spike left Team One needs another member but they're getting two which doesn't make any sense." Justin explained to Sam.

"Sir, why is Team One getting two new members?" Sam asked Wordy almost in a whisper as he Justin and Lukas approached him.

Instead of answering Sam's question which he knew the answer to he asked, "Lukas, Sam, Justin, you want to help me evaluate the possible new Team One members on self defense?" Sam, Justin and Lukas all nodded their heads and then Wordy said, "Great, Sam you can go first." Wordy told him as Sam stepped onto one of the four red and blue mats laid across the gym floor. "My names Constable Wordsworth Senior member of team one and these are Constable's Braddock, Hamtin and Armaola they are going to be helping me." Wordy addressed the thirteen or so young men crowded around the mats. "Brandon Abbot, you're up first!" Wordy read the first name off of his list as a young man with short brown hair and green eyes stepped forward and onto the mat.

"I'm Brandon Abbot sir." Brandon told Wordy earning a few laughs and stares of his obviousness from the other men crowded around the mats.

"Ok, Brandon, Constable Braddock is going to try and tackle you and I want you to defend yourself as best you can." Wordy told Brandon as he nodded his head.

"Yes, sir." Brandon said and as soon as Sam ran up to him to try and tackle him to the ground Brandon grabbed Sam's left arm twisted it and threw him to the ground like it was second nature, then holding out his hand to help Sam up, Brandon said, "Sorry sir,"

"No, that's ok where did you learn to do that?" Sam wondered as he stood up and finally got a good look at Brandon, Brandon stood a little shorter then he was but he was muscular and probably a few years younger then Sam was.

"Military and Black Belt in Karate Sir." Brandon answered Sam, as they stepped off of the mat, "I'm really sorry if I hurt you." Brandon apologized again.

Sam waved him off, "No problem, I'm ex military too, but I currently don't have a black belt in Karate. Sam told Brandon. "What unit were you in?" Sam wondered.

"I never got to go over to Afghanistan sir, much to my fathers disliking what about you?" Brandon asked having a clue who Sam's, father but not saying anything knowing that he didn't like it when people guessed who his father was.

"I went over hated it got an honorable discharge." Sam told Brandon as Jules walked up to them wondering who Sam was talking too.

"Sammy, what's wrong with your neck?" Jules asked concerned about her husband as she saw him rubbing his neck.

"No, Jules I'm fine, I just got tackled by your soon to be rookie. Jules Callaghan, Brandon Abbott one of the recruits for the new spot on team one." Sam told her.

Jules nodded her head, "Very, nice to meet you, I'll see you in the firing range." Jules told him smiling, "You have a good shot?" She asked.

Brandon nodded his head, "Yea, ma'm." He answered proudly, "One of the only things my father taught me how to do was shoot." Brandon told her, then hearing Wordy call somebody with a last name starting with w he said "I should probably get back."

**********************************************************************************************************

Molly walked out of the elevator at the eleventh floor of the Petawawa Military Office building, and walked into the Homicide field office unit. Just like back in Toronto their was a bullpen with four desks, walking into the unit Molly approached the agent sitting at the front desk but before she could say anything the young agent with short cut blonde hair and forest green eyes said, "If you're looking for Jared, he's over there." The agent pointed to the desk across from his.

Molly held in a little laugh, "I'm not looking for Jared, I'm your new teammate-" Molly got cut off by an older agent walking into the bullpen.

"Agent Charlton." The older agent walked up to Molly and stuck out his hand for her to shake, "I'm Agent Kelly, your new boss." He said officially, "This is Agent McManus," Agent Kelly told her as the young man with short blonde hair and green eyes stood up and shook her hand, "Agent Fitch," Kelly told Molly as he walked over to the desk across from McManus's and a young very attractive man with wavy brown hair and dark brown eyes stood up only when Kelly stood directly over him, "And this is Agent Wong," Kelly walked over to the desk a few feet across from Fitch's to introduce Molly to a young Chinese man, and this Agent Charlton is your desk, Kelly told Molly as he walked her over to the desk across from Wong's any questions? He asked but he didn't get Molly any time to respond when he said "Good," And then walked away.

"So, Molly Charlton, I don't think that's a very common last name." Agent Fitch began saying as he stood up from his desk and walked over to Molly's followed by Wong and McManus.

Molly smiled sarcastically, "Wow you're smart, so what if my dad's a General and my mothers an Ambassador, I can still don this job." Molly informed them, "And I got it by myself without any help from them.

"Did you?" Agent Wong asked curiously, Molly looked younger then all three of them and probably didn't have as much experience.

"Yes!" Molly quickly answered, "I did! My parents don't get me any jobs because of how much power they have!" Molly stood her ground not letting her new teammates break her. "Believe me if they did I wouldn't be here right now!"

"Yea, you'd be in some office in Ottawa making stupid decisions like putting inexperience's agents who have rich and powerful parents in field positions!" McManus told her just when Agent Kelly walked back into the room.

"Fitch, McManus, Wong get back to work! Now!" Agent Kelly ordered as the young male agents hurried back to their own desks, "Agent Charlton follow me." Agent Kelly told her as Molly did what she was told and followed her new boss into his office. "Sit down." Agent Kelly told her, "I am very sorry about Fitch, McManus and Wong giving you a hard time but this is a hard job and when they found out who you were and your last name they started questioning did you get the job because of skill or name, I know it's skill but they don't you just have to show them." Kelly told Molly as she nodded her head. "You can go now." He told her as she stood up and left his office.

*************************************************************************************************

It was the end of Teams one and three's shift and they were all anxious to find out who the two new team members were but they would have to wait for a few days well they remaining candidates went through a interview process, so instead of talking about that they were bugging Lou on his "date" with Olivia. "Come on man, how can it not be a date if she's coming over you your apartment and having dinner with you?" Lukas wanted to know.

Lou sighed frustrated, "It's not a date!" He told them again, "We're friends we're just hanging out. That's what fiends do." Lou told them smiling.

"Come on Lou it has to be a little more then that if you got her to hang out at your apartment." Sam told him knowing that Olivia didn't like to date.

"We're friends ok, just friends can you guys just leave it alone?" He asked as he closed his locker picked up his duffel bag and walked out of the male dressing room.

Sam, Lukas and Justin all exchanged glances but Lukas was the one who said "They're more then just friends as Sam and Justin nodded their heads in agreement.

***********************************************************************************

At six thirty Lou heard a knock on his apartment door and ran to answer it knowing that it was Olivia, "Hey," He greeted seeing that she was still in her work clothes but she was carrying a few bags one of which probably had a change of clothes in it.

"Hey," Olivia greeted back smiling a little, "Instead of running to the door every time I knock you could just give me a key." She suggested but she took it back the minute she said it.

Lou smiled, "Yea, ok if that's what you want." He told her, "The pizzas in the kitchen." He added leading her towards his small kitchen. "You can go pick out a movie that you want to watch and I'll bring the pizza over." Lou told her.

Olivia shook her head, "No way Lou I can serve myself." She told him as she opened up the pizza box. "Why don't you go and pick the movie?" She asked him.

Lou shook his head, "No Olivia, you go and pick out a movie." He told her as he gently touched her hand and moved it so she couldn't put a piece of pizza onto a plate.

Lou-" Olivia began but she stopped when she realized how close their faces were too each other and instead of taking her hand out of his and taking a few huge steps away from him she moved closer and let his soft lips touch hers.

****************************************************************************8

"So sweetie, how does them compare to going to Italy?" Lukas asked Bella as he gently rocked her back and fourth in his arms as they looked at the nursery they had just finished.

Bella smiled as she looked at her engagement ring and then at the nursery, "I don't know Italy has a lot of nice things." Bella joked as Lukas gently turned her around and pulled her into a romantic kiss.

Wanting to kiss Lukas back but feeling sick to her stomach Bella ran into the washroom and threw up, "Sorry." Bella apologized to Lukas as he came in after her.

"What did I say about apologizing?" Lukas asked her as she flushed the toilet and washed her hands, "What did I say about it?" He asked her again as he pulled her into a hug

"You said I don't have to apologize for carrying our child." Bella told him smiling a little "You think we can go to bed?" She asked him suddenly feeling tired.

Lukas nodded his head placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head, "Of course we can beautiful." He told her as hr began leading her towards their bedroom.

**********************************************************************************************

"Sammy there are a lot of nice houses in here how are we supposed to pick one?" Jules asked Sam as she sat on their bed reading the newspaper and looking at all of the houses that were for sale.

Sam smiled as he sat down beside her, "How about the one on Wordy's street?" Sam asked, "I talked to him and he said that there was an open house this weekend."

Jules smiled, "Yea ok, Sam we can go to the open house. Jules smiled as Sam sat down beside her, "I'm sure well love the house." She smiled contently as she placed her head on his chest.

TBC

A\N I hoped everyone liked it :D :D The next chapter is going to jump to mid August cyber cookies for anybody to figure out why :D :D


	9. Road Ahead Part One

A|N Ok, so before anybody gets confuzzled and dosn't read the bolded title that says August 20th, this story is skipping to August 20th and I hope all of you will be happy about ut!!! :D :D :D

Disclaimber: I don't own, Flashpoint, CTV, CBS, Shopers Drugmart or Popeye the Sail Man

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

**Road Ahead Part One**

**August 20****th**

Jules woke up smiling wrapped in Sam's arms, looking around the huge bedroom of her and Sam's new house she smiled. The room was painted a light shade of blue, it had a crystal white carpet that on one side of the bedroom led into a walk in closet with light brown wood flooring and on the other side it led into a bathroom. Sitting up a little making sure not to wake up Sam she gently moved his hands so she could climb out of bed.

Sam slowly opened his eyes and saw Jules walking towards the bathroom, "Where do you think you're going?" Sam asked her smiling playfully as he sat up, he knew she was probably going to have a quick shower before they went to work and he wanted to know if she wanted any company.

Jules smiled turning her head slightly, "I'm going to have a shower, and no, you can't join me but I'll leave the door unlocked." Jules told him invitingly as she walked into the washroom, turning on the shower she kept it at the hottest temperate and stepped in she usually loved the feeling of the hot water running down her body, but she felt different today, like she had been feeling for a few weeks sighing she reached for her shampoo but it dropped on the shower floor spilling everywhere when she felt nauseous and ran as fast as she could towards the toilet to empty the contents of her stomach. Which she didn't think would be a lot considering she hadn't felt like eating anything in a few days. Flushing the toilet she sat against the bathroom wall crying, she hardly ever threw up or got sick for that mater and she knew what was happening but she didn't know why she was crying about it.

"Jules sweetheart are you ok?" Sam asked gently as he walked into the washroom he thought he heard her crying and he was very glad she had left the door open when he saw her. Quickly turning off the running water he grabbed a few towels and walked over to her, "Come here, baby." He said gently as he helped her stand up and wrapped her in the towels, "What's wrong?" He asked her as he led her into their bedroom.

"Nothing's wrong Sammy I'm fine." Jules told him and she wasn't lying she was being perfectly honest, she was feeling fine for the condition she was in.

"Jules…" Sam trailed off looking at her as she walked towards the washroom to find something to wear. "You don't look very good and you threw up, you could have the flu, why don't you stay home today?" Sam asked her as she walked back into their bedroom wearing a dark blue t-shirt and jean shorts.

"Sam, I'm fine, ok just stop worrying." Jules said shaking her head a little as she put her brown hair into a tight ponytail resting on the top of her head.

"Jules you're my wife and I love you I'll never stop worrying about you." Sam told her as she walked over to her make-up table to put on her make-up before they had to leave for work.

Jules sighed heavily as she slowly turned around, "Sam I-I think I'm pregnant." She told him nervously which inside her head she found weird because they both wanted to have a baby.

Sam stopped dead, looking at her and every time he tried to speak no words came out, "You-you think-" He tried to repeat what she had told him.

Jules nodded her head smiling as she walked closer to him, "I haven't been feeling well lately, my clothes are getting a little tight, I just experienced morning sickness and most importantly I've-I've skipped or now late and probably will miss my- well you know and its four months since May." Jules told him. "I think I've known for a few weeks and I'd take a test but I'm too scared it's going to be negative."

Sam wrapped her in his arms placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head, "Jules, I don't think It's going to be negative with everything you just told me." Sam told her smiling, "Go and take one I'll wait here." Sam told her.

"Yea, ok." Jules nodded her head in agreement as she walked into the washroom again, and after a few minutes, she didn't come out Sam got worried so he walked into the bathroom and saw her standing by the mirror a few tears streaming down her face.

"Baby, I'm so sorry." Sam told her gently as he wrapped his arms around her and turned her around so she was facing him, "I'm really sorry." He repeated again.

Jules shook her head looking at Sam, "No, I took two, one positive and one negative; I don't have anymore which sucks…will have to pick some up after our shift is over." Jules said sighing as she looked at her watch realizing that they had to leave for work.

Sam nodded his head "I really hope the positive one is right, I hope you're pregnant." He told her smiling as he placed another gentle kiss on her forehead.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

Lou walked out of his bedroom and into the living room smiling when he saw that Olivia was still sleeping soundly it was a Saturday morning and Olivia had the day off but Lou still had to work for a little bit, he stood behind the couch debating whether or not he should wake her up. Deciding to wake her up he walked quietly towards the couch and gently ran his fingers through her soft and silky red hair, "Wake up Olivia." Lou told her gently as he saw her stir a little, "Come on Olive Oil." Lou said, but as soon as the nickname he had been thinking about calling her slipped out of his mouth he regretted it knowing how much Olivia hated nicknames.

Hearing Lou call her Olive Oil Olivia quickly woke up and looked at him, "Did you just call me Olive Oil?" Olivia questioned a smile threatening to spread across her face. That nickname she actually liked.

"Yea, I-uh it's from Popeye the Sail Man." Lou told her as he saw she was fighting a smile, "if you don't like its ok I just thought it was cute.' Lou admitted

"No, it's ok but I'm not saying Oh Lou! Oh Lou! My hero! My hero! Olivia joked, sitting up laughing.

Lou smiled and laughed a little to, "I have to go to work I'll call you when shifts over." Lou promised as he began to walk towards his apartment door.

"I'll be here; I don't feel like going back to my apartment. Olivia told him and she wondered if it was clear to him that she always seemed to want to hang out at his apartment and made any excuse possible for why she couldn't go back to hers.

Lou looked at her for a few minutes, "Yea Olivia that's fine," Lou told her knowing that she would tell him why she didn't want to go back to her apartment when she was ready to and not a minute before. "I'll see you later." He said as he walked out of his apartment door.

****************************************************************************

"Hey, sleepy Lukas wake up!" Sam waved his hand in front of his friend's face, "What's up?" He asked biting back a smile.

"I didn't get any sleep last night, Bella kept waking up," Lukas explained, Bella was now eight months pregnant and she was having a very hard time sleeping because she could never find a comfortable position.

"Well you better get used to it now because once Bella has the baby she's going to be crying all night and you won't get any sleep then." Justin told his friend as he closed his locker and began walking towards the exit of the male dressing room.

"I know that's why I want to sleep now, but I can't take this for another month." Lukas slightly complained as he opened his locker and began getting changed into his uniform.

"Well, you're the one who got her pregnant so you can't really complain, just think of all of the pain she's in." Brandon told Lukas taking the words right out of Sam's month.

Lukas turned around smiling he glared at his new friend "Yes, that's right thank you! Mini-Sam I forgot that she's eight months pregnant!" Lukas told him smiling as he walked out of the dressing room.

Brandon shrugged his shoulders as he looked at Sam, "He's not really mad is he?" Brandon asked he was almost sure Lukas wasn't really mad at him but he was just checking.

Sam nodded his head as he closed his locker and locked it walking out into the hallway and towards the stairs Sam turned to his friend and said "Yea, Brandon he was just joking."

*********************************************************************************************************

It was around two o'clock when Sam and Jules finally got home. Glad to be getting out of the hot August sun they walked into the front door of their house, "I'm going to go, take these tests." Jules told Sam as she showed him bag that had the three pregnancy tests they had gotten at Shoppers Drug Mart.

Sam nodded his head smiling "I'll be in the kitchen." He told her as he walked into the medium sized modern kitchen that overlooked their backyard complete with a swimming pool. Behind the pool was a backyard with green grass and a few hills which Sam guessed would be perfect for tobogganing in the winter and rolling down in the summer, if Jules was pregnant Sam knew that their child would be growing up in a very safe home with parents that loved them.

"Sammy." Jules snapped Sam out of his thoughts as she walked into the kitchen a huge smile on her face, "Sammy." Jules called his name again after he didn't respond.

Sam turned around and smiled when he saw what Jules had changed into she was wearing a white tank-top underneath a black one and her very, very short shorts didn't meet the bottom of her two shirts and even though very little of her stomach was showing Sam could just barley see the beginning of a baby bump.

"You like it?" Jules asked him smiling as she skipped happily over to where he was standing and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Yea, sweetheart I love it." Sam told her wondering what she was trying to do.

"Well you better love it now because you're not going to be able to see me wearing it for a few months." Jules told him a huge smile spreading across her face.

Sam stood their for a few seconds before he realized that she had just told him that she was pregnant "You're-you're-" Sam couldn't talk again as Jules just nodded her head and he picked her up and spun her around pulling her into a passionate kiss after she landed on the ground.

"I'm going to make a doctors appointment, you go get your bathing suit on and take the cover off of the pool, I feel like swimming." Jules told him as she walked over towards the phone in the kitchen holding it on her hand she turned back to Sam smiled and said, "Oh, and by the way Happy Birthday.

Sam smiled as he walked towards the stairs, Jules was right it was defiantly a happy birthday, it was by fair the best birthday he had ever had and Sam hoped that Jules hadn't gotten him anything because nothing in the world could top the news that she had just told him.

**************************************************************************

Lukas walked quietly into his apartment. He thought Bella would be sleeping and he was surprised to hear the TV on walking into his living room he saw Bella sitting on the couch both hands over her abdomen, she looked very much in pain and that's what scared Lukas, "Bella sweetheart what's wrong?" Lukas asked as he ran over to her, "Did your-are you in labour? Lukas somehow managed to get out as he helped her slowly stand up.

Bella nodded her head crying now in complete tears as she clung to Lukas' shirt tightly "I can't have our baby now it's only August!" She cried as she felt another sharp contraction.

"No, its ok sweetheart, it's ok." Lukas soothed her as he reached for the phone and dialed 911 knowing that Bella would never make it too the hospital if they drove.

TBC

A\N Please don't kill me for having the clifhanger ending! I promise I'll update tomorrow!! :D :D


	10. Road Ahead Part Two

A\N I hope everyone likes this chapter, I had a really hard time writting it because I don't know much about medical things so if I got anything wrong please let me know.

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Bella gives birth (don't know if that's a warning)

**Road Ahead Part Two**

It was almost three o'clock and the hot sun was still beating down on the backs of Jules and Sam as they stood in the shallow end of their pool Sam's arms wrapped around her waist gently resting on her abdomen, "Sam, come on the point of having a pool isn't just to stand here it's so we can swim." Jules whined as she struggled out of Sam's grasp and swam underwater very glad to get out of the hot sun, swimming as fast as she could into the deep end got to the center "Come on Sam, don't tell me you can't swim!" Jules called to him laughing a little.

"Jules I can swim, but I would feel a lot better if you stayed in the deep end." Sam told her as she sighed and swam into the deep end frowning a little, "Thank you." He told her as he wrapped his arms around her again kissing her neck softly.

"Yea, yea." Jules said, "You better not be this worried about me until I give birth." Jules warned as she heard the portable phone that they had brought outside ring, swimming under water again Jules climbed out of the pool and dried her hands off on a towel, "Hello." She answered not recognizing the number.

"Hey, Jules," Lukas said from the payphone outside of Bella's hospital room.

********************************************************************************

"Lukas," Jules said noticing the seriousness in her friend's voice, what's wrong? Are Bella and the baby ok?" She asked nervously and worriedly.

***********************************************************************************************

"Yea, well actually I'm not so sure, she went into labour and she was ready to give birth but the rest of her body wasn't ready or something so the doctors gave her some medicine to stop the birth from happening until the rest of her body was ready or something like that I'm not sure." Lukas repeated to Jules what he knew, "Bella's in a lot of pain but there's nothing the doctors to do and they say we might be here awhile." Lukas told her trying to hide how worried he was.

***************************************************************************

"Oh, my gosh, Lukas you should be with her, I'll call everyone else." Jules told her friend feeling very bad for Bella.

*************************************************************

"I already called Spike and Molly and they said to call them back when she has the baby and I kind of don't like seeing Bella in pain so thanks Jules but I'll call everyone." Lukas told her.

***********************************************************

Jules sighed, "Lukas if she's in as much pain as you say she's in then she probably wants and needs you with her, you can and stay with Bella and I'll call everyone." Jules told him.

"Yea, ok." Lukas sighed, "Thanks Jules." He said as he hung up the phone and walked slowly towards Bella's hospital room, opening the door slowly he walked towards Bella's hospital bed, "Hey, baby, I called Molly and Jules, and Jules promised to call everyone else." Lukas told Bella as he sat on the side of her bed kissing her sweaty forehead.

Bella just nodded her head "Why does this hurt so much?" She asked Lukas crying. "Why can't I be ready to have our baby?" She asked crying even more as she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen, "Lukas I think you should get the doctor!" Bella cried as she grabbed her abdomen in more pain then she had been her whole life.

*****************************************************************************************************

"Sweetie what's wrong, you haven't said anything in awhile?" Sam asked Jules as they sat on the edge of the pool, moving closer towards her Sam wrapped his arms around her, "What's wrong Jules?" He asked again.

Jules turned to look at Sam, "Lukas said Bella's having problems giving birth and-I-I don't want anything to happen to our baby-Sam-I-I don't think I can give birth to our baby." Jules told Sam crying as she put her head on his shoulder.

"It's ok to be afraid, Jules." Sam told her as he gently ran his hands through her hair, "But I think when we see our baby on the ultra-sound for the first time, it'll change your mind." Sam told her.

Jules whipped away a few of her tears, "Yea, maybe." She said as she slipped into the pool, then smiling she took Sam's hands in hers "Don't make me pull you in." She laughed as she pulled gently on his hands.

"Sorry sweetheart, I think you'll have to pull me in if you want me in the water." Sam told her playfully as he also laughed.

"Ok, Sammy, if that's what you want." Jules told him as she pulled him into the water and then swimming away and splashing him laughing when he started swimming after her.

"Oh, you're so going to pay." He laughed playfully as he finally caught up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her passionately.

**********************************************************************************************************************

It was three thirty and after hours of being in labour Bella had finally given birth to a beautiful baby girl who she was now holding tightly, "She's beautiful." Bella looked at her daughter who, had stopped crying and was now looking at her.

Lukas nodded his head in complete agreement as he sat down beside Bella, "She's beautiful just like her mother." Lukas said as he kissed Bella gently on the cheek. "What's her name?"

"Maria Rachel Armaola." Bella said proudly as she gently ran her hand over Maria's face.

"She's Italian and she has light hair, you think it'll get darker?" Lukas asked Bella noticing Maria's light coloured hair she had on the top of her head.

Bella looked at Lukas yawning, "She's half Italian and yea it might get darker." Bella said as she continued to yawn.

"Ok, I think it's time for my two favourite girls to get some sleep." Lukas said as he gently took Maria out of Bella's arms and placed her in the crib beside her hospital bed kissing her forehead gently he said, "I love you so much, "I love you to." Lukas told Bella as he sat back down beside her on her hospital bed, "You need to get some sleep; I'll go call everyone and tell them to come tomorrow." Lukas told her as he began to walk towards the door of her hospital bed.

"I love you too Lukas." Bella smiled as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

***********************************************************************************

"Jules that was Lukas he said-" Sam began telling Jules as he walked into their living room smiling when he saw her sleeping on the couch, walking over to her Sam gently picked her up and carried her upstairs, "I love you so, much Jules." Sam whispered softly as he placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head, then moving his hand to her abdomen he softly said, "I love you too."

TBC

A\N Hope everyone liked it :D :D


	11. Secerts Part One

A\N This chapter is very, sad read the warnig and I storngly sujust you do not read if you upset my any of the warnings.

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Talk of: child abuse, death, suicide, abuse, rape, beatings and depression.

**Secrets Part One**

"It was around eight thirty in the morning and Lukas was down stairs at the Tim Horton's drinking coffee. Maria had woken Bella and him up crying and Lukas had left, saying he was hungry which wasn't exactly a lie but it wasn't the truth either, Bella hadn't questioned him as she picked up Maria from her crib and began feeding her but Lukas saw the look on her face when he left her hospital room she was disappointed and so was he, he was disappointed with himself for having to leave the room when his daughter cried because she was hungry. Snapping out of his thoughts he smiled when he saw Molly and Spike walk through the hospital doors a little surprised that they were the first one's at the hospital considering that they were the ones that lived the furthest away. "Hey, Spike! Molly!" He called and they turned around and walked towards him. "What did you guys do? Drive all night?" He joked as Molly tiredly nodded her head. "Oh, you guys didn't have to do that, but Bella is going to be really happy you're here." He told them.

Molly smiled, "Yea, I know!" She smiled, "How cute is the baby?" She asked Lukas "Is she really cute?" Molly asked knowing that Lukas would say she was.

"Yea, of course she's really cute Molly." Lukas told his friend, "She's really small too," Lukas told them. "Her names Maria." Lukas told them as Spike laughed, "What's wrong with Maria?"

"Nothings wrong with it Lukas, Maria was the name of every doll Issy ever had as a kid, "She loves that name." Spike smiled, "I'm just glad, she finally got to name her daughter Maria." Spike told him.

Molly smiled, "That's such a cute name, come on Spike we have to go and see her." Molly told Spike as she pulled on his hand, "Is she sleeping?" Molly asked Lukas.

Lukas shook his head, "No, last time I was up there Bella was feeding her so she should be awake." Lukas told her. "You guys can go up I'm just going to finish my coffee and then I'll be up." Lukas told them.

"Molly you go, I'll stay here with Lukas." Spike told Molly as she sighed and began to walk towards the stairs, "What's up?" Spike asked Lukas after Molly was well out of ear-shot.

Lukas looked at his friend, "I don't know, I mean Bella had Maria and it was a bit scary but everything's fine now and I love Maria and Bella, but I'm a father and I'm not sure if that's freaking me out or that I'm an only child and I have no idea what to do but Bella does, I don't know what's freaking me out." Lukas admitted.

"Ok, I don't know from experience but I'm sure you're freaked out and Bella knows what to do because she's a mother and it comes naturally and because she's from a huge family. What did she say when you left the room when she was feeding Maria?" Spike asked.

"She didn't say anything but she looked disappointed, or upset I don't know but I just couldn't stay, I left the room last night when she fed Maria for the first time I just- I don't know-" Lukas trailed off. "I don't know why it freaks me out." Lukas finished.

"It freaks you out because it's new." Spike told him, "Now come on let's go see how cute Maria really is." Spike smiled as he stood up followed by Lukas who threw away his coffee cup and followed Spike towards the elevators.

**************************************************************************

"Olivia you ready?" Lou asked as he walked into the main room on his apartment wearing a black t-shirt and jeans "Olivia you're not even dressed it." Lou told her as he saw she was still in her pajamas.

"I'm still in my pajamas because I didn't know we were going anywhere." Olivia lied as she flipped through the TV channels, she was lying she knew Lou wanted to go and see Lukas's and Bella's newborn daughter in the hospital but Olivia hated hospitals and she didn't want to go.

"Olivia I thought we were going to go to the hospital to see Maria?" Lou asked her slightly confused about why she didn't want to go see her best friend's newborn daughter.

"You can go I'll stay here." Olivia told him as she watched the news, "I just don't want t go Lou it's not that big of a deal." She, lied whishing he would leave so she could cry.

"Yea, Olivia it is why don't you want to go?" Lou asked her as he walked over to the couch and sat down beside her.

"I just don't like hospitals, ok, that's it." Olivia told him in a slightly defensive voice, "You can still go." She told him, "I'm just not going."

"Olivia, because you don't like hospitals isn't a good reason tell me the real reason." Lou told her as his voice was bordering on angry.

Olivia stood up trying so hard not to cry that she was shaking as she thought about the last time she was in a hospital and what happened, "I just don't like them ok!" Olivia told him as tears flooded down her cheeks.

"Olivia, you're shaking," Lou told her as he walked up to her and gently but firmly placed his hands on her shoulders, stopping her from shaking if only for a little while.

"Yea, thanks Lou." Olivia jerked away from him as more tears fell down her cheeks, "Can you please go? I'm fine here really I am." Olivia lied.

Lou shook his head, "No, sorry Olivia I can't leave." Lou told her, "Not until you tell me what's making you this upset." Lou told her as he sat back down on the couch.

"Well then you're going to be here a long time because I'm not telling you anything!" Olivia told him as she continued to cry "Can you please go Lou?" asked him again as he shook her head.

"Sorry, Olivia this is my apartment. I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong." Lou told her.

"Fine, then I'll leave!" She told him as she ran towards the front door of his apartment.

"Olivia, you're not leaving!" Lou told her as he ran after her and grabbed onto her arm not realizing how angry his voice sounded and how tight his grip was.

Olivia looked at him before she easily broke free of his grip and slammed his apartment door on her way out she ran as fast as she could down the hall and didn't stop running until she reached her car, locking the doors and making sure Lou hadn't followed her she broke down into tears taking out her cell phone she dialed Molly's number knowing that she was in town, "Molly!" Olivia said through her tears into the phone after Molly picked up on the first ring.

"Olivia?" Molly had never heard her friend so scared before, "Olivia what happened?" She asked as she walked out of Bella's hospital room so she could hear Olivia better.

"I was with Lou in his apartment and I was leaving but he grabbed my arm and-" Olivia couldn't finish her sentence, she was crying too much.

"Olivia, why did he grab your arm?" Molly wanted to know. "Tell me everything that happened." Molly told her.

"I was upset because I don't like hospitals and he wanted me to come with him to see Bella's daughter but I don't like hospitals and then I said I was leaving and I got to the door and he told me I wasn't leaving, so I slammed the door and ran as fast as I could towards my car and I locked the doors and that's where I am now." Olivia told her.

"Ok, Olivia calm down, I'm sure Lou didn't mean to hurt you, he just cares about you, and he wants you to be safe. Molly told Olivia knowing that Lou would never hurt Olivia.

Olivia shook her head, "Molly that's what my last boyfriend told me!" Olivia told Molly, she had never told anybody about the last boyfriend she had and reason she hadn't dated again until she met Lou.

"Olivia, what happened to you?" Molly asked her friend concern in her voice, "Tell me what happened. Molly repeated again.

Olivia shook her head still crying "No, I can't because-because I just can't I'm sorry Molly." Olivia told her, "Can-can you meet me somewhere safe?" Olivia asked her.

"Yea, sure Olivia," Molly told her knowing that something really bad must have happened to her if she was afraid of Lou when he grabbed her arm. "Where do you want to meet? I'm at the hospital now but-" Olivia cut Molly off.

"My apartments safe I guess." Olivia told her as she whipped a few tears from her cheeks. "I'm driving there now." Olivia told her.

Molly nodded her head, "Ok, Olivia I'll be there as soon as I can." Olivia told her as she walked back into Bella's hospital room, "I have to go meet Olivia at her apartment you ok here Spike?" Molly asked.

Spike nodded his head, "What's wrong?" Spike asked her.

"She's just upset," Molly told him, "I'll be back soon." Molly promised as she walked out of the hospital room and towards the elevators, once she reached Spike's car it only took her around twenty minutes to reach Olivia's apartment but that was long enough and after Olivia made sure it was really her she had to wait a few minutes for Olivia to unlock all of the locks that she had, "Olivia why do you have eight locks?" Molly asked her friend very concerned as she walked into her very small apartment.

Olivia took a deep breath as she looked at her best friend "I was eighteen my grandmother had just died and I had to raise my younger sisters on my own I met this guy he was twenty and he looked nice he was hot and he asked me out and I said yes we were dating a week when he grabbed my arm and wouldn't let me leave his apartment then he started hitting me, when I finally got the courage to break up with him he beat me up and he rapped me, Molly I can't go through that again! Not again!" She fell onto her couch crying.

Molly started at her best friend not knowing what to say, "Olivia, I am so, so sorry for what happened to you but you have to understand Lou would never hurt you, he cares about you that's probably why he grabbed your arm and told you not to go because he was worried about you and if he knew what you had just told me he probably wouldn't have touched you Olivia, he cares that much about you, and having eight locks on your door isn't a sign that you feel safe, is that why you've been spending nights at Lou's?" Molly asked.

Olivia nodded her head, "Yea, I've grown up in this apartment it has so many bad memories I hate it. Lou's apartment was safer, but now I guess this is safe." Olivia told her as she hugged a pillow.

"Olivia, Lou's apartment is safe, ok, you have to call him and tell him what you just told me ok, tell him that you're scared and he'll understand." Molly told Olivia as she handed her the phone.

"Molly I can't!" Olivia cried, "I don't want to get hurt again!" Olivia told her crying even more.

"Olivia, Lou would never hurt you, ok and if you won't call him then I will!" Molly told her as she took the phone and dialed Lou's number she had memorized because Olivia had been staying there, but then she saw the pleading look the Olivia's face and she was shaking, "Olivia, come here please tell me the guy that hurt you is in jail?" Molly asked her friend as she hugged her.

"Olivia nodded her head, "Yea, he is." Olivia managed to get out as she continued to cry.

"Olivia I know you're scared right now but you have to tell Lou everything that happened to you ok, so he can help you." Molly told her,

"I can't Molly, talking to you is easy but I can't tell Lou everything that happened to me!" Olivia told her, "No way!"

"Why not?' Molly asked.

"I don't talk to guys well first my father and then-"

"What did your father do to you?" Molly wanted to know.

"He hit me sometimes but-" Olivia began when they heard a knocking on the door and Lou's voice came through the door.

"Olivia, you don't have to talk to me but I'm sorry!" Lou told her as he turned to walk away surprised to hear the door being opened and Molly standing there, "Molly what are you doing here? Where's Olivia?" Lou asked.

"She ran into her bedroom when she heard your voice." Molly told him, "She's terrified that you're going to hurt her." Molly told him, "She's had very bad history with men Lou." Molly briefly explained to him.

"Why? What happed to her? Who hurt her?" Lou asked Molly concerned about Olivia.

"Her father and an ex boyfriend," Molly told him, "She's in her bedroom Lou she's shaking and she can barley talk because she's crying so much, just talk to her and calm her down." Molly told him, "I have to go back to the hospital." Molly told him as she opened Olivia's apartment door.

Lou nodded his head as he walked towards Olivia's bedroom "Olivia it's Lou you don't have to let me in, but I would appreciate it." Lou told her as he heard her crying.

"It's-It's not locked." Olivia told him as she heard him open the door to her bedroom and she didn't look up but she did know that he was sitting on the bed next to her, "Is-Molly- gone?" Olivia asked.

"Yea, sweetie, she left, she had to go back to the hospital." Lou told her, "She told me what happened to you and Olivia I am so sorry I grabbed your arm, I didn't mean to scare you I just wanted to know why you hated hospitals so I could help you, Olivia all I want to do is help you I promise I'll never hurt you." Lou told her.

Olivia removed herself from her curled up ball position and looked at Lou, "Promises don't mean anything." She told him as she managed to get her crying under control.

Lou looked at Olivia her face was all red from crying and she looked awful, "Olivia I know they must not mean a lot to you but I promise I will never hurt you I really do promise Olivia what can I do to get you to trust me again?" Lou asked her.

Olivia looked at him again, "You can listen." She told him weakly as she sat up, she had finally stopped crying but her voice was still horse.

"Yea, Olivia of course I'll listen." Lou told her.

"Everything was good until I was eight and my mom got pregnant again-she died-well-giving birth-to-my-to-my youngest sister. Then my Dad he was depressed and he started hitting me and he-he-used me-and-he-abused me-when he I was twelve I found him-dead in the kitchen a knife-in-in his-his heart-and then my sisters and I went to live with are grandmother until she-she-died when-we-were eighteen and then I met a guy who I liked and he hit me and kicked me and he used me and when I finally broke up with him-he-he beat me up and-he-he-he raped me, I had broken arms and ribs, he nearly killed me he-he's in jail though." Olivia managed to get out as she broke down into tears and let Lou pull her into a hug.

"Oh my gosh Olivia, why-why-are you just telling me this now?" Lou asked her as he ran his fingers gently through her hair, "You should talk to a professional Olivia." Lou told her.

"I'm telling you." Olivia told him hugging him tightly, feeling the safest she had ever felt in her life with him holding her, "Can-we-can go back home now?" She asked meaning his apartment.

Lou smiled slightly "Of course we can sweetheart." He told her as he gently whipped a few dried eyes away from her eyes and stood up helping her walk because her knees were still a bit shaky, "You want to get anything before we leave?" He asked her gently as she nodded her head and walked back towards her bedroom, as his cell phone rang and he answered it, "Hey Sam, what's up?" He asked his best friend as he followed Olivia into her bedroom.

"We're going out for dinner at The Old Spaghetti Factory, you and Olivia coming?" Sam asked he didn't know why Olivia was so upset but he knew she was very upset, "If not it's ok." Sam told him.

"I don't know, hold on." Lou told Sam as he put the phone to his chest and walked into Olivia's bedroom, "You feel like going out to dinner with everybody?" Lou asked her.

Olivia stopped putting some of her clothes into a duffel bag and looked at Lou, "Yea maybe, yea I think I'll be ok." Olivia told him feeling a little better.

"You sure?" Lou asked her again, "It's ok Olivia we don't have to go, if you want to just stay home." Lou told her.

"No Lou it's ok." Olivia told him as she finished putting her clothes into the duffel bag and turned around, "I need to spend an evening with my friends."

"Ok," Lou said as he put his cell phone back up to his ear, "Yea Sam we're coming what time?"

"In twenty minutes" Sam told him laughing a little, "We've having a lunch and dinner kind of thing anyways Lukas and Bella are bringing Maria and Colleen and Robbie are bringing Alyssa, Justin and Rachael, have Raymond and Jules and I have a surprise." Sam told him smiling.

Lou smiled "Could there possibly be a new baby in a few months?" Lou asked smiling knowing what Sam and Jules wanted to tell everyone.

Sam shrugged his shoulders smiling "I don't know Lou you'll have to wait and see."

"Ok, Sam well be their as soon as we can." Lou told him as he closed the lid on his cell phone and turned back towards Olivia. "You ready to go?" He asked her smiling seeing that she looked a lot better.

Olivia smiled slightly "Yea, Lou I'm ready." She told him as she picked up her duffel bag again and followed him towards her apartment door

TBC

A\N I hope I didn't make anyone too upset the next chapter will be a little happier


	12. Secerts Part Two

A\N This chapter is happier then the last one I hope everyone likes it :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV, CBS or The Old Spaghetti Factory

Spoliers: None

Warnings: None\

**Secrets Part Two**

"Sammy, if we're going to tell them we'd better do it soon, Molly and Spike are leaving soon." Jules whispered in Sam's ear, "Do you want to tell everyone now?" She asked.

"It's up to you sweetheart, you're the one whose pregnant." Sam smiled as he gently rubbed her abdomen, "We can tell them whenever you want." Sam told her.

Jules smiled "Let's tell them now; I don't think I can wait any longer." Jules told him smiling, "Guys, you wanna hear are news now?" She asked her friends stopping the different conversations around the table.

"Yea, Jules tell us!" Spike's voice was the loudest as the others just simply nodded their heads or said yes quietly.

"Ok, Spike." Jules laughed as she looked at Sam who nodded his head telling her that she could tell them, taking a deep breath she smiled and said, "I'm pregnant."

Jules that's great!" Colleen and Molly said excitedly at the same time as they ran up to their friend and gave her a big hug Jules smiled a Bella and Olivia gave her hugs to and she looked over to see the guys hugging Sam bugging him good-naturedly.

"Yea, it is." Jules agreed, then looking at Olivia who was standing beside Molly she asked, "Olivia are you feeling any better?" Molly had told her that Olivia was really upset and that she and Lou might not come and Jules understood but seeing so she wanted to make sure Olivia was feeling better.

Olivia nodded her head, "Yea, I'm feeling better, I'm glad I have really good friend." Olivia smiled as she looked over at Lou who was talking to Spike and Justin about something, "Yea, I have really, really good friends." She turned back to Jules and smiled.

"So Jules, when do you have your first doctor's appointment?" Molly asked her friend quickly after she looked at her watch and realized that she and Spike had to leave soon which sucked because she wanted to stay.

"Thursday," Jules answered her friend smiling rubbing her growing abdomen. "You have to go?" She asked Molly seeing her look at her watch again and then at Spike who was talking to Sam.

"Yea, I'm sorry Jules." Molly apologized as she hugged her friend. "Email me on Thursday and tell me how about the doctor's appointment."

"Don't worry Molly I will." Jules promised her friend.

"You better," Molly smiled then turning to Bella she said, "I want you to email me some pictures of Maria so I can print them out and start decorating, are new house." Molly told her.

Bella smiled as Maria finally fell asleep in her arms and she placed the baby gently in her car seat and put a small pink blanket over her, "Yea, Molly you bet I'll send you pictures." Bella told her.

Molly smiled as she said, "Ok, Colleen, I want pictures of Alyssa, and I already have pictures of Raymond so, that's good." Molly smiled; "Ok I really have to go now," Molly smiled as she looked around to find Spike but couldn't find him or any of the guys for that mater "Where did they go?" Molly asked. "Did anybody see them leave?" Molly asked as all of her friends shook their heads.

********************************************************************************************************

"Spike this better me good, if you dragged us into the washroom." Lukas told his friend as he watched him take something out of his pocket, Spike had said he wanted to show them something but Molly couldn't see it so he and all of his friends headed towards the male washroom.

"Oh, don't worry it is." Spike smiled as he opened up small box and showed them the engagement ring inside, he had bought the ring a jewelry store when Molly had gone to Olivia's apartment building.

"Oh, my gosh, Spike Molly's going to freak when she see's that, she'll love it." Sam was the first one to say something, "When are you going to ask her to marry you?" Sam wanted to know.

"Well, she's been talking about going to Ottawa to meet her family for Thanksgiving or Christmas so maybe then, I'm not sure yet." Spike told him. "What do you think?" He asked Sam.

"Well, first if you're going to propose to her in front of her family you have to tell them, especially her dad, he's really nice he'll understand don't worry, just call him and explain what you want to do." Sam told Spike seeing the worried look on his friends face.

"Can you call him and explain to him what I want to do?" Spike asked Sam making his friends laugh.

"No, sorry, man." Sam shook his head, "You need to do that." Sam told him, as he sighed then he said, "We should probably get going the girls might start to wonder where we went." Sam smiled.

"Yea, they might," Lou said as they walked back out of the washroom and back towards the table where the girls were all still talking. "Actually I don't think they even noticed." Lou smiled as he saw that the girls were still talking. "Or, maybe they did," He smiled as the girls turned around and started at them.

"Where in the world where you guys?" Olivia asked them and then when Lou opened his mouth she looked at her friends and they shook their heads saying they didn't want to know so she said, "You know what Lou it doesn't matter." She smiled as she started talking to Jules again.

"Ok, Olivia that's fine." Lou told her as he looked at Spike and smiled knowing that if Olivia had wanted an answer and then Molly, Jules, Bella, Colleen and Rachael had jumped in they might have gotten their answer and wrecked Molly's surprise.

"Molly, we should probably get going." Spike told his girlfriend as he looked at his watch and saw that it was getting pretty late.

"Yea, Spike I know, I wanted to leave early but I couldn't find you." She told him smiling playfully as she grabbed her coat and walked up to him hugging Sam she said, "Congratulations, Sam you'll make a great father." Then putting on her coat she waved and said, "Bye guys," To all of her friends as she and Spike left the restaurant.

"Lukas, we should probably get going to." Bella said as she put her coat on and picked up Maria's car seat, "I'm getting tired." She told him as she walked up to him and Lukas took Maria's car seat from her hands and held it.

"Yea, we should." Lukas agreed as he made sure Maria was wrapped tightly in her blanket before he took Bella's hand with his free one "Bye," He called over his shoulder as he and Bella walked out of the restaurant.

******************************************************************************************

"Sam, I'll be six months pregnant in October and I'll be showing do you think we should tell my family before we go to Alberta?" Jules asked her husband as she sat at their kitchen table drinking her strawberry smoothie that she had made.

Sam looked at her smiling at how fast she finished the smoothie, "I don't know sweetheart what do you think?" Sam asked her.

"Sam," Jules sighed, "It's your baby too, what do you think we should do?" She asked him again wanting him to have some say in when they told their families she was pregnant.

"I don't know Jules; you could call your parents tomorrow and tell them, I'm sure they'd be happy to tell everybody else." Sam told her smiling, "You want another smoothie? he asked her smiling seeing she was still trying to drink it from the glass even though there was hardly anything left.

"Yea, sorry," Jules apologized as she stood up, "I'll make another one? Do you want one?" Jules asked.

Sam shook his head as he also stood up, "Baby you to rest I'll make you a smoothie what kind do you want?" Sam asked her as he picked up her glass and put it in the sink.

"Another Strawberry smoothie," Jules told him, "So I'll call my parents tomorrow, you want to call your mom?" Jules asked him, "Or you could call your sisters, if you don't want to call your mom." Jules told him.

"No, Jules I'll call my mom and my sisters." Sam told her as he got out a bag of frozen fruit from the freezer.

****************************************************************************************

It was around eleven o'clock and Olivia was having trouble sleeping every time she closed her eyes she saw her ex-boyfriend, whipping a few tears away from her eyes she wrapped herself tightly in her blanket and walked towards Lou's bedroom, knocking on the opened door she said, "Lou, I can't sleep.

Turning on the light on his bedside table Lou looked at Olivia she was crying again and shaking a little, "You want to sleep with me?" He offered as she nodded her head and walked over towards his bed, "Why can't you sleep?" He asked her gently.

"Every time I close my eyes I see my ex-boyfriend." Olivia told him crying as she buried her head in his chest.

"Ssh, Olivia its ok, its ok, he's in jail, he can't hurt you he can never hurt you again." Lou soothed her as he rubbed her back, "He can never hurt you again ok Olivia you have nothing to worry about you're safe." Lou told her.

Safe wasn't a word Olivia had never really knew the meaning of, she had never truly felt safe but she did now, she knew that she was safe with Lou because he would never hurt her and he would never let anybody else hurt her, "Yea, I know I'm safe Lou." She told him as she placed her head on his shoulder and quickly fell asleep.

TBC

A\N I hope everyone liked it


	13. Phone Calls

A\N This is the first time I've written a chapter with different phone converstations I hope it's not too confusing

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV, CBS or the people who make Pop-Tarts

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

**Phone Calls**

"Spike, what do you think? Do you think this looks good?" Molly asked her boyfriend as she walked into their kitchen wearing a new outfit that she had got, the outfit she was wearing was black pants and a light pink t-shirt.

Spike swallowed the last of his Pop-Tart. "Of course I think you look beautiful sweetheart." Spike told her as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her gently on the lips, "I don't have to work today so I'll try and get some work done around the house." Spike told her.

Molly sighed looking at her boyfriend "Right, you're team is off today will you be ok with a day away from the cool toys?" Molly asked smiling as she kissed him again. Spike had quite easily gotten a position one of the Basses SRU and bomb squad teams.

Spike smiled. "I think I'll manage." He told her smiling, "Anything you can think of that you want me to do?" He asked her.

Molly shook her head, "No, not really." She told him, "I have to go; I'll see you when I get home tonight." Molly told him as she gave him one last kiss before walking out of the front door of their house,

Spike waited until he heard her drive out of their driveway before he sighed and picked up their phone and found Molly's fathers direct line, sighing again he picked up the phone and waited for it too ring hopping that he'd have to leave a message but he had no such luck because General Victor Braddock picked up the phone.

"Hello." He said into the phone very professional even though it was his direct line that only a few people had access to.

"Hi General Charlton Sir, I'm Michael Scarlatti, Molly's boyfriend." Spike told Molly's father trying not to sound as nervous as he was.

"Ah, Michael and Sam Braddock have told me many things about you, what can I do for you?" Victor asked his daughter's boyfriend.

"Well sir I want to propose to Molly on Christmas Day but I just-uh wanted to ask you if that was ok first." Spike told him still really nervous.

Victor smiled "Well considering I've heard nothing but good things about you, I think that's ok Michael."

"Thank, you sir." Spike smiled, "If I may ask sir, what did Sam say about me?"

Victor smiled, "Just that you were funny and nice and perfect for Molly because you care a lot about her."

Spike smiled, "Yes, sir I do care a lot about your daughter, well I don't want to keep you, and I have ton do some chorus." Spike told him.

"Right, I hope to meet you soon Michael." Victor told him as he hung up the phone and continued working.

*****************************************************************************************************

"Jules sweetheart you should tell Sergeant Parker and Ed that you're pregnant today so you can go on maturity leave." Sam told Jules hopping she wouldn't get too mad because he knew that she would hate sitting around there house with nothing to do.

"Sam," Jules let out a sigh as she followed him into the living room, and found her parents number on the directory, "Let's tell are parents first." She told him as she put the phone on speaker.

"Hey, Jules," Nick said as he picked up the phone.

Jules looked at Sam smiling as he said, "No, sorry Nick it's me."

"Oh, sorry Sam what's up?" Nick asked his brother in-law as he wondered why he would be calling instead of Jules, "Is everything ok?" He asked trying not to sound worried.

"Everything's fine Nick." Jules reassured her older brother, "You're on speaker phone." Jules told him, "Are Mom and Dad there?" Jules asked.

Nick nodded his head, "Yea Jules they're here in the kitchen with me what's up?"

"Put us on speaker phone and you'll find out." Jules told her brother smiling as he pressed speaker phone button on the phone and placed it back on it's base.

"Ok Jules what's up?" He asked again. "It better be something important, you know like saying you can come for Thanksgiving." Nick said.

"Yea, Nick we're coming but that's not why we're calling.

"Then why are you calling?" Nick asked her impatiently.

Jules rolled her eyes at her brother, "I'm pregnant." She finally got out as she waited for a response.

"Juilanna that's great! Congratulations!" Her mother was the first one to speak, "How far along are you?" She asked.

"Four months, I just found out my doctors appointment's on Thursday." Jules told them.

"Yea, and she's going to be off work just as soon as she tells her Sergeant and team leader." Sam told them.

Nick smiled, "Good luck trying to get her to stay away from work Sam, she loves her job, but you should stay home Jules you don't want anything to happen to your baby do you? Nick asked her knowing that she wouldn't want anything to happen to her baby.

Jules shook her head, "Of course I don't want anything to happen to my baby." Jules told him, "I'll tell them ok, don't worry, I'll talk to you later, we have to call Sam's family now." Jules told them

"Ok bye Juilanna, bye Sam." Jules father said as Nick pressed the end button and turned off speaker phone.

"So who are we calling?" Jules asked Sam as she brought up the directory on their phone again.

"Amy, Katie and Abby will be upset if they're not one of the first one's to know." Sam told her as the listened to the phone ring and heard somebody pick it up.

"Hello," Abby said as politely as she could into the phone.

"Hey kiddo you're on speakerphone." Sam told his niece smiling.

"Auntie Jules! Uncle Sam!" Abby said excitedly as she ran down the hallway into and into the kitchen.

"Hey, Abby how come you're home on a Monday morning?" Sam asked smiling knowing that she had a PA Day.

"PA Day!" Abby told him as she handed her mother the phone.

"Hey, Sam, hey Jules," Amy said into the phone which she had also put on speaker since she was making lunch. "You guys are on speaker to." Amy told them.

"That's fine." Jules smiled, "We just wanted to tell you something." Jules said as she looked at Sam who mounted you tell her so she said, "I'm pregnant."

Katie who had just walked into the room heard her Aunt say this and almost yelled "Aunt Jules that's great! Is it a boy or a girl?"

Jules smiled, "We don't know yet sweetheart." Jules told her niece, "We might find out on Thursday though." Jules told her.

"Auntie Jules, that's too long!" Abby whined, "You have to promise to call on Thursday!"

"Yea, Abby we promise!" Sam told her.

"Yea!" Abby said excitedly

"Sorry guys we have to eat lunch and then go and get Abby more uniform shirts." Amy apologized.

"No problem Amy, talk to you on Thursday." Sam said as he heard the phone click off, "I'd say they're happy." Sam smiled.

"Yea," Jules agreed smiling.

TBC

A\N Hope everyone liked it :D


	14. Family At Home

A\N Hello everyone! I'm so happy I finished this chapter! :D I had a lot of homework that I had to do first but I got it done and wrote this chapter, I hope everyone likes it :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Jules and Sam take a shower

**Family At Home**

Jules woke up at six o'clock according to the red numbers on the clock on the bedside table. Rolling over and closing her eyes Jules tried to go back to sleep until the alarm clock was set to go off at six thirty. This attempt to sleep any longer failed however and Jules slowly sat up and swung her feet over the side of the bed standing up she felt awful and she decided she was going to have a cold shower since hot showers seemed to make her feel sick. Turning on the water she took off her dark blue pajamas and stepped in the shower gently massaging her now round abdomen. "You have to stop waking Mommy up so early." Jules spoke to her un-born child as she heard the washroom door open smiling she put shampoo on her hair and started rubbing it in.

"Hey, Jules hurry up; I need a shower after you!" Sam told her loudly over the shower water. "Don't use up all of the hot water!" He added as he walked closer towards their shower.

Jules opened the door of the shower and poked her head out grabbing his hand smiling she pulled him in, "This way we're saving water…and time." Jules laughed smiling at Sam who was still in his pajamas. "You uh might want to take those off." She told him still laughing.

"Yea, yea." Sam told her rolling his eyes smiling as he pulled his t-shirt over his head and took off his pants and through them onto the bathroom floor. He then stepped underneath the water expecting it too be boiling hot like it usually, "Jules this water is freezing!" Sam told her jumping backwards and shriving, "What happened to hot showers?" He asked her.

"They make me sick." Jules informed him as she felt a small kick from her baby and smiled brightly grabbing Sam's hand she placed it over her abdomen.

Sam smiled as he felt the kicks, "This is the first time the baby's kicked right?" He asked her as she nodded her head, "This is amazing Jules." He smiled as he kissed her on the lips.

Jules smiled as she turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, "Well I don't know about amazing but-" Jules trailed off trying to think of another word to replace Sam's but she couldn't think of one. "Yea, I guess it is amazing." She said smiling as she walked back into their bedroom. "If I can find anything that fits, I'll go to work." Jules said smiling as she walked into their closet to try and find something loose enough for her to wear.

Sam smiled, "Yea, and if you do we're telling Sergeant Parker and Ed that you're pregnant today Jules, you told me yesterday you'd feel better telling them today so we're telling them today, I don't want you up on some rooftop with a snippier gun we'll your pregnant." Sam told her.

Jules sighed as she walked out of their closet wearing track pants and a light green t-shirt. "Yea, Sam we can tell them today, my uniform's getting to tight anyways." Jules told him. "You go and have a nice hot shower; I'll be downstairs eating breakfast." Jules told him as she turned off their alarm clock and walked towards the door of their bedroom.

********************************************************************************************************************

Lukas yawned tiredly as he finished getting dressed and put his duffel bag over his shoulder. Maria had started crying every time Lukas and Bella left her room so at two o'clock Bella had decided to stay with her and when Lukas had protested saying she needed sleep she came back with you have work in the morning, which was true he did have work but he still thought she should have at least gotten a little sleep, walking into his daughter's room he smiled when he saw Bella rocking a sleeping Maria slowly back and fourth in a rocking chair. "Hey sweetie." Lukas greeted quietly walking further into the room.

Bella smiled tiredly at Lukas, "Hey," she said back, "I finally got her to go to sleep." Bella told Lukas, "I don't know how long she'll sleep though."

"Hopefully long enough for you to get some sleep." Lukas told her, "I have to go to work now but I'll come home right after I promise and then I'll stay with Maria." Lukas told her.

Bella nodded her head, "Thanks Lukas." She smiled as he started to walk back towards the door, "I love you." She said.

Lukas turned around, "I love you Bella, and I love Maria." He told her as he quietly walked out of his daughter's room and towards the front door of his apartment.

*****************************************************************************************************

"Hey, Lou on your way to work you, need to drop me off at my apartment building so I can get my car and go to work." Olivia told Lou as he walked into the kitchen carrying his duffel bag for work.

"Yea, right I forgot your car's still there, sorry." Lou apologized, "I was going to go and get it last night but I forgot." Lou said, Olivia took Monday off of work because Lou had somehow convinced her that it was the best thing to do.

Olivia shook her head, "It's not your fault Lou." Olivia told him, "You ready to go?" She asked him after a few minutes.

"Yea, I'm ready." Lou told her as he quickly put his shoes on, "You ready?" He asked her smiling already knowing that she was.

Olivia nodded her head as they walked out the door then she asked shyly, "Instead of watching a movie and ordering take-out tonight do-do you maybe want to go out for dinner?" She asked him.

Lou looked at her a smile appearing on his face, "That's a great idea Olivia but I have an even better idea, I get home before you so I'll find something to cook."

Olivia looked at him smiling, "Uh, Lou do you know how to cook?" She asked wondering if he did or not, "I don't but I'm just wondering if you do."

"I can cook a little." Lou told him, "I'll find something to cook, I'm sure it won't be that bad." He smiled.

"Are you sure Lou?" Olivia asked him smiling, "I mean I trust you but…cooking?" She couldn't help but laugh.

"Ha, ha." Lou smiled, "I'll figure out something ok?" He asked her.

"Yea, ok Lou." Olivia smiled.

******************************

"You ready Jules?" Sam asked her, they were outside of Sergeant Parker's office and they could hear him talking to Ed about something.

"No, Sammy, I'm not but just knock and let's get this over with." Jules sighed as she held Sam's hand tighter as he knocked on the door with his free hand.

Sergeant Parker stopped talking to Ed and said, "Come in," as Jules and Sam walked into his office. He knew that Jules was pregnant the news hadn't actually been a secret since Jules and Sam had told Justin, Lukas, Spike and Lou.

"Have something to tell us?" Ed asked Jules smiling letting her know that he knew and it made her feel a little better.

"You know?" She asked as Greg and Ed both nodded their heads, "Ok, then we'll just go." Jules said as she started to walk towards the door of the office but she was still holding onto Sam's hand and he wasn't letting go, sighing she turned back around "My doctors appointment is on Thursday." She told them as she turned to leave again.

Ed nodded his head, "Yea and your maternity leave starts today." He told her as she sighed and opened her mouth to argue, "Sorry Jules this is one argument you aren't going to win."

Jules glared at Ed but all she could do is ask, "Who's taking my spot on the team?" She knew it would probably, going to be one of the recruitments they trained a few months ago and Jules was trying to remember who stood out other then Brandon.

"Andrea Fitzpatrick," Greg told Jules, "You remember her brown hair, brown eyes, only female." Greg reminded her. "She should be here by now; everybody should be here by now." He said as he looked at his watch shift was about to start.

Jules nodded her head, "Yea I remember her, she's really hyper, but she's good really good." Jules told him. "Can we go now?" She asked wanting to be properly introduced to Andrea.

"Yea, Jules you can go." Greg told her as she and Sam walked out of his office.

"I just want to meet Andrea and then I'll go Sam I promise." Jules told her husband knowing the next words out of his mouth would you should go home and get some rest. "That's probably her." Jules told Sam as they walked into the gym and they a young woman no older then Brandon with short brown hair arguing with Brandon about something and by the looks of it Andrea was winning, "Brandon, as much fun as arguing is I don't think it's considered part of are workout yet." Jules told him smiling as she walked out to him and Andrea.

"Too bad, I was winning." Andrea commented smiling as she turned around to see who she was now talking to, "I'm Andie," Andie shook Jules hand, "You're Jules right?" Anide asked her smiling, as Jules nodded her head. "I remember you from that training day, sadly I remember him to." Andie smiled poking Brandon in the chest.

"Hey!" Brandon said as he grabbed her arm and twisted it back, "I don't like being poked in the chest!" He warned Andrea finally letting her arm go as she glared at him.

"Hey, hey, Constable Abbot why were you twisting Constable Fitzpatrick's arm?" Ed asked Brando as he walked into the gym.

"Sorry sir," Brandon quickly apologized, "Andie-she-uh she just asked me if I knew how to twist a arm and-" Brandon began before Andie interrupted him.

"No he wasn't sir he twisted my arm because I poked him the chest." Andrea told Ed, "It probably hurt him that's why he twisted my arm." Andrea smiled.

Ed sighed and when he saw that Brandon was about to respond he said, "I don't want tp hear anymore of your arguments, both of you go workout!"

"Hey, Brandon do you know Andie from somewhere else?" Lukas asked his friend curiously as he walked over to where he was working out which just happened to be the furthest away from where Andie was.

Brandon shook his head "No, I-we just have a huge personality clash, she's just so annoying." Brandon told him.

Lukas nodded his head and then looked at Sam and smiled he knew they were thinking the same thing, "Well you better un-clash your personalities soon because you guys have to trust each other.

Brandon nodded his head, "Yea, I know we do." He told Lukas.

************************************************************************

It was almost two o'clock and teams on and three's shift had just ended luckily they hadn't gotten any calls because Brandon and Ande had defiantly gotten off to a very, very bad start, "So, you guys up for lunch?" Brandon asked, Sam, Lukas and Lou after Justin had left the change room on the phone to Rachael.

All three of his friends shook their heads but Sam was the first to speak as he got out his cell phone, "No sorry Lukas I want to go home and be with Jules," Sam told his friend as he walked out of the male change room listening to his home phone ring.

Lukas was next to speak, "Sorry, Brandon I have to go home and let stay up with Maria so Bella can get some sleep. Maybe Andie will go with you." Lukas added smiling as he walked out of the dressing room getting out his cell phone.

"Sorry, man I have to go home and figure out what I'm going to make Olivia for dinner." Lou told Brandon, "But Andie might go with you." Lou agreed with Lukas smiling as he walked towards the door.

"What might I do?" Andie asked walking into the dressing room already changed out of uniform.

"Go out with Brandon for lunch." Lou said as he walked past Anide.

"No way!" Andie said purely disgusted as she looked at Brandon, "Aw, poor little Brandon all alone." She smiled sarcastically as she turned on her heel to leave.

"Hey! Andie next time knock! We might not be dressed!" Brandon told her clearly annoyed.

"Yea, yea whatever!" Andie rolled her eyes; she knew none of them were still undressed because she had asked Lukas on her way out of her dressing room.

Brandon sighed loudly as he ran after Andie, "No it's not whatever Anide you have to knock it's a rule!"

"I know I have to knock Brandon I asked Lukas ok I'm not stupid!" She yelled.

"Really could've fooled me?" Brandon said just as nastily back.

"Wow, Brandon! That's low, I'm outta here!" Andie turned sharply on her heal and ran towards the stairs running up them and then running down the hallway leaving Brandon standing there wondering if calling her stupid was going to fair.

TBC

A\N Hope everyone liked it :D


	15. What Do You Think?

A\N Hello everybody! :D I hope everyone likes this chapter! :D :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV, CBS or Blockbuster

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Bella brestfeeds Maira (not sure if that's a warning)

**What Do You Think?**

Lukas drove as fast as was legally allowed home and was very surprised to hear no sound when he entered his apartment. Smiling he placed his keys on the counter and walked towards Maria's bedroom and walked quietly inside and watched her sleep peacefully in her crib. "I love you so much Maria." Lukas whispered as he watched her sleep deciding against not picking her up for fear of her waking up. He turned to leave to go and check on Bella when Maria stirred in her sleep and woke up crying loudly tears flooding down her face, "Hey, hey baby its ok, its ok sweetie." Lukas soothed trying to calm his daughter down as he picked her up and walked towards the rocking chair in her room but Maria kept on crying and Lukas had no idea what she wanted.

"She's hungry Lukas." Bella told her fiancé tiredly as she walked into Maria's room wearing light blue pajamas. "She hasn't eaten in a few hours." Bella told him as she walked further into the room and took a crying Maria from Luaks' arms. "I'll feed her and then you can stay with her, ok?" Bella asked as she sat down in the rocking chair with Maria undid the three buttons at the of her shirt and began breast feeding her, looking at Lukas she smiled and noted, "You're still here."

Lukas smiled as he watched Bella feed Maria, "Yea, I'm still here, you know if you have time tomorrow you should make up some bottles so I can feed her." Lukas said as Bella stood up and gently handed Maria to Lukas.

"Yea, Luke, I might, I don't know." Bella told him as she yawned again, "I'm too tired to eat, so you can just make yourself something." Bella told him before she left Maria's room.

Lukas nodded his head as he sat down in the rocking chair, "You know you really tired Mommy out today." Lukas told Maria as he rocked her gently back and fourth, "Come on swettie I know your tired," Lukas soothed Maria as he saw her fighting to keep her eyes open, "Come on sweetheart go to sleep." Lukas said as he gently ran his fingers over her forehead, smiling Maria grabbed Lukas' thumb and put it in her mouth holding onto it tightly, "Sweetheart, I need my thumb back." Lukas smiled gently as he saw that Maria had fallen asleep sighing he gently kissed her forehead and said, "I love you Maria."

***************************************************************************************************************************************

Sam wasn't worried when he got the answering machine when he called his house he just figured Jules was sleeping and he was right he found out as he walked into his and Jules bedroom and found her still in her clothes fast asleep, he walked quietly towards their bed and gently lifted her under the covers and tucked her in and he got as fair as the doorway before he heard anything.

"Sammy," Jules blinked her eyes tiredly as she sat up in bed and put her right hand over her abdomen smiling as she felt her baby kicking her.

Sam turned around a looked at his wife, "I'm sorry I woke you up baby." He apologized as he walked towards their bed and sat on the edge of it right beside Jules.

Jules shook her head as she took his hand and placed it over his abdomen "You didn't wake me up our baby did." Jules told him, "So what do you think we're going to have a boy or a girl?" Jules wondered.

"I don't know Jules, it doesn't really matter to me I just want a healthy baby." Sam told her, "It will just be baby right, I know Rebecca had twins, and I'm ok with twins-if we are having twins I just want to know." Sam told her wondering if he made any sense at all.

Jules thought about Sam's question for a few minutes she didn't think that there was any possibility of her having twins but she didn't know if she was or not, "I don't know Sammy I guess will find out on Thursday." Jules smiled as she kissed him, "I'm ok with twins too, if we're having twins." Jules smiled.

Sam nodded his head, "I'm going to make dinner you want anything?" Sam asked as he stood up, "I can make pasta if you want." Sam told her smiling he knew how much she loved pasta.

"No, that's ok I'm not really hungry. Jules told him as she closed her eyes again and tried to go back to sleep, but she woke up a few seconds later hungry, "Sam" she called as he stopped at the door and turned around to look at her, "On second thought I am hungry." She told him as she hurried towards the door to catch up to him.

**************************************************************************************

Olivia walked into Lou's apartment smiling when she smelt something very good coming from his kitchen walking quietly into his kitchen she stood at the doorway and asked, "What are you cooking? It smells good what ever it is, but…what is it?" Olivia wondered.

Lou turned around shaking his head smiling, "No sorry Ollie, it's a surprise go and get changed and it should be ready soon."

Olivia started at Lou blankly did he just call her Ollie? "Lou don't get me wrong I like it but Ollie isn't that some skateboarding trick or something?" Olivia asked Lou laughing.

"Yea, it is, but I just thought it was better then the obvious nickname for Olivia and an olive is a vegetable. Lou told her, "I can just call you Olivia though, whatever you want."

Olivia looked at the ground sighing and then she looked up at Lou, "You can call me Olivia, or Olive Oil, you know if you really want just not Ollie and not- not well you know." Olivia finished shuffling her feet on the floor as she turned to walk towards Lou's bedroom to get changed out of her work clothes. Getting changed quickly she walked back into the kitchen, "Can I guess what it is?" Olivia asked Lou smiling.

"It's finished sweetie," Lou told her as he put the bacon and egg pasta into two bowls, "It's bacon and egg pasta, Spike sent me the recipe." Lou told her.

Olivia smiled and laughed, "I'm surprised and impressed I guess- Olivia said as she put some of the pasta into her mouth, "No I am impressed this is really good." Olivia told him smiling.

"I'm glad." Lou also smiled as he put some of the pasta into his mouth. "It is good." He agreed.

"So, after we finish eating do you want to go to Blockbuster and get a few movies to watch?" Olivia asked.

Lou laughed, "I don't know I think we've rented every movie in the store already."

Olivia shook her head also laughing, "No not the new releases." She pointed out.

Lou smiled, as he thought of another nickname for Olivia but wondered if it was too close to Livvie, "How about Livia is that too close to Livvie?" Lou asked hopping that he didn't upset her.

"No, I like it just, make sure it doesn't get shortened down anymore, at least not yet anyways." She told Lou.

"Don't worry Olivia it won't get shortened down anymore, at least not yet anyways." Lou told her smiling repeating what she had told him.

TBC

A\N Hope everybody liked it. Reviews are sick! (cool) :D lol


	16. Supposed To Be Hard

A\N Hey :D :D I'm sorry if this chapter is kind of borning I promise the next chapters will be way more drama filled but I think after you read those chapters your'll like the non drama filled but imporant chapters better, so say bye to this kind of chapter because starting tomorrow I get to have fun *evil laugh*

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

**Supposed To Be Hard**

Jules woke up at one thirty feeling terrible, her stomach was killing her, she felt dizzy and after ten hours of sleep she was still dead tired. Dragging her feet towards her bedroom door she walked out and walked towards the stairs. She would have happily gone back to sleep but Sam's shift started at two o'clock and she wanted to see him before he left. Walking into the living room where Sam was talking to somebody on the phone Jules tried to smile hello as she walked towards the couch and placed her head on his legs and stretched out.

"Yea, Spike, I'm sure she'll love it," Sam told Spike before he had to get back to work, "Bye Spike." Sam said to his friend as he heard Spike end the conversation, "You feeling ok, baby?" Sam asked Jules gently as he put the portable phone back onto its base and gently began stroking Jules' hair.

Jules shook her head, "I feel awful Sammy," Jules admitted as a few tears escaped her brown eyes, "I just want to sleep, but I'm not tired." Jules told him, "It's not fair." She said.

Sam looked a bit concerned as he stood up and put a blanket over Jules, "You need anything?" He asked her as he kissed her forehead and then gently placed his hand over it too see if she had a fever, no fever but she did feel a little warm.

Jules shook her head as she closed her eyes wanting desperately to go to sleep, "I'm not hungry yet." Jules told him, "I'll make something later when you're gone." Jules told him. "What time does your shift start tomorrow?" Jules asked wondering if he would be able to go with her to her doctors appointment.

"Early Shift, but I'm taking the day off or at least part of the day." Sam told her as he watched her toss and turn trying to get to sleep, "Are you sure you're all right sweetheart?" Sam asked again.

Jules sighed, "Yea Sammy, you're not supposed to feel wonderful all the time when you're pregnant I'm fine." Jules reassured him as she continued to try and fall asleep.

"Yea, I know that but are you supposed to feel this awful?" Sam asked her as he looked at his watch knowing he had to leave for work but wanting an answer from Jules first.

Jules opened her eyes and looked at her husband, "Sam," Jules sighed, "Every woman's pregnancy is different ok so maybe I'm just going to have a bad pregnancy, I don't know but I do know that I'm fine, and you need to stop worrying and go to work." Jules told him as she closed her eyes again.

"Ok, Jules I'll go to work, but I'm not going to stop worrying." Sam promised as he placed one last kiss on her forehead and picked up his duffel bag on the way towards the front door.

Opening her eyes again Jules slowly sat up and reached for the portable phone and found Nathan and Rebecca's number, lying back down on the couch Jules waited for somebody to answer the phone.

*************************

Rebecca quickly put Daniela back in her crib and rushed into the master bedroom to catch the phone on the last ring not having time to check the caller ID "Hello," She said.

***********************************************

"Hey, Beck." Jules tried to smile as she heard her sister in-law's voice.

**************************************

"Hey, Jules," Rebecca smiled, "We heard your news, congratulations." Rebecca told her knowing how much she and Sam wanted kids. "When's your first doctor's appointment?"

*************************************************

"Tomorrow," Jules told her "But I-uh-I wanted to ask you a few things." Jules told her, "When you were pregnant with Aishlinn and Daniela you-uh-you felt sick all the time right?" Jules asked she thought she remembered Rebecca saying that her pregnancy with Aishlinn and Daniela was her worst pregnancy because she felt sick all the time.

******************************************************

Rebecca nodded her head, "Yea Jules, why what's up?" She asked as she sat down on her bed, wondering if Jules thought that she might be pregnant with twins.

****************************************************

Jules sighed "I think I might be pregnant with twins." Jules told her, "I feel awful and I told Sam not to worry but I don't know…I guess well find out tomorrow.

"Does Sam know you think you're having twins?" Rebecca asked.

************************************************

"He knows it's a possibility he asked me a few days ago and I said I didn't know and he said he'd be ok with twins and I said I would be too, but twins seems like a lot of work." Jules admitted, "I mean one baby is going to be hard enough with both of us working but two babies there's no way well be able to mange two babies."

*******************************************

"Wow, wow Jules back up, you're not still working are you?" Rebecca asked, and she could just see Jules refuse to take time off from work.

**********************************************

"Yea, I didn't have a choice but after I have the baby I can go back to work." Jules told her, "That's what I'm going to do; I don't want to stay home all day."

*****************************************8

Rebecca sighed and shook her head, "Jules let you tell me from experience that being a stay at home mom isn't easy, it's work but being with your children all day pr staying home with them when they're sick and helping them with their homework is very rewarding, I think you'd really like it and you really don't want your kids to grow up worrying about two parents dying on the job, do you?" Rebecca asked Jules.

*********************************************

"I know you and Jenna are great stay at mom's but my job is the only thing I know, I don't think I can go from training all day too staying home with a baby, and I don't want to be worried about Sam I-" Jules began before Rebecca interrupted her.

****************************************

"Welcome to my world Jules," Rebecca told her smiling, "I tell the kids everyday that Nathan is going to come home and everyday when I tell them I pray to God I don't have to tell that they're father died," Rebecca told her, "But they're good things about being a stay at home mom like I said Jules just please tell me you'll think about it."

************************************************************

Jules smiled as she felt her baby or babies kick her and no matter how awful she felt she would also love that feeling placing her hands over her abdomen and rubbing it gently Jules said, "Thanks Becky I think I'll try staying at home for a little while."

***************************************

Rebecca smiled "That's great Jules; I wish I could talk longer but I have to go, I'll tell everybody you said hi."

***********************************

"Thanks Beck" Jules smiled as she heard her sister in-law hang up the phone, sighing she put the phone back on the base and got up slowly walking towards the kitchen to find something she could eat.

*******************************************************************

"So Lou, how did your dinner with Olivia go last night?" Sam asked his friend as he walked into the SRU gym trying not to worry too much about Jules.

Lou smiled brightly at the mention of Olivia's name "It was great, we're doing the same thing tonight only this time with leftovers and cards." Lou told him, "How's Jules doing?" Lou asked, "How much was she complaining because she couldn't go into work?"

"Not very much she wasn't feeling too great when I left, she said it's just normal because she's pregnant but I don't know she looked pretty pale to me." Sam told his friend as Lou also expressed a slight frown on his face.

"I don't know, she would know, ask Justin and Lukas they both have kids." Lou reminded him.

"I already asked them they said feeling a little sick was normal but I'm still not sure feeling as sick as she told me she felt is normal." Sam said, as the call alarm rang throughout the unit and Sam and Lou rushed towards the SRU garage.

TBC

A\N I hope everybody liked it! :D :D


	17. Decisions to Make Part One

A\N Hello everyone! :D This is the first chapter of the drama filled chapter I hope you like it :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV, CBS, Hollister or American Eagle

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

**Decisions to Make Part One **

"Hey, hey baby girl it's ok, don't cry, I have your breakfast." Lukas soothed Maria as he walked into her room carrying a bottle picking her up he walked towards the rocking chair and fed her. "You must be hungry, huh." He smiled as he watched her drink to whole bottle really fast standing up again he walked back towards her crib and said, "I'd love to stay with you sweetheart but I have to go to work maybe when you're a little older Mommy will show you where I work." Lukas told her daughter as she smiled and reached her hands out for her father as he walked towards the door of her room. "I love you." Lukas told her before he left her room leaving the door open so Bella would be able to hear her easier if she started crying.

*****************************************************************************************88

"Jules sweetheart time to get up." Sam gently shook Jules shoulders at seight thirty, "Come on Jules," Sam said as he sighed as he kissed her knowing that that woke her up but also remembering that she said she didn't want him kissing her the previous night because for some reason it made her sick.

Jules slowly opened her eyes and looked at Sam, rubbing her tired eyes she asked, "What time is it?"

"Its eight thirty baby, our doctor's appointment is at nine thirty." Sam reminded her as she slowly sat up and climbed out of bed, "It might take me awhile to find something to wear; I'll go shopping this weekend to buy maternity clothes." Jules told him. "You look very cute by the way." Jules smiled as she looked at Sam he was wearing a purple Hollister t-shirt and American Eagle jean shorts

Walking towards the closet Sam smiled, "You look cuter," Sam told her as he looked at her now visible baby bump as she put on a loose light blue t-shirt and a loose pair of track shorts. "I love you so much." He smiled as he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her kissing her neck lovingly.

"Sam, I don't look cute I look terrible because I feel terrible, now can we just go." Jules asked as she started walking towards the door then sighing she realized that she still needed to talk to him about what they were going to do after their baby was born. "Sam, what would you say if I told you I wanted to continue working after the babies born?" Jules asked as they walked towards the stairs.

Sam looked at Jules he knew she loved her job but was she really considering not staying at home once their baby was born, "I'd be a little surprised." Sam told her truthfully, "I thought you wanted a huge family?" Sam asked her.

Jules sighed looking at Sam "I do, but that doesn't mean I can't still work I mean, I talk to Rebecca yesterday and she convinced, or at least tried to convince me too be a stay at home mom." Jules told Sam as they walked into the boiling hot sun, "I hate stupid Canadian summers." Jules complained as she walked as fast as she could towards her car, "Mine or yours?" Jules asked as she looked at her car and his SUV.

"My car, it's faster, cooler and nicer." Sam told her smiling as he got into the drivers seat and put on his seatbelt, "Why were you talking to Rebecca?" Sam asked Jules as she put on her seatbelt.

"I was just asking her a few questions, nothing we won't find out at our doctors appointment today." Jules told Sam.

"Ok Jules," Sam nodded his head deciding to drop the subject, "You have a long time to make a decision about if you want to stay home or not and you know you could always work part time." Sam suggested.

"You can't really work part-time in the SRU Sam." Jules said smiling as she rubbed her abdomen, "I mean I love my job and you and I'm going to love our baby, I just-I don't know Sam-I don't why this is such a hard decision I should stay home I should I really should-but I don't want to leave the SRU it's been like my home forever and-I don't know Sam what should I do?" Jules asked Sam crying hating the fact that she was crying over a stupid thing.

"Jules, you should do whatever you think is best for you and our baby, ok." Sam told her as he stopped at a red light and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

Jules nodded her head as the light turned green and Sam drove through it "Ok, Sam," Jules nodded her head, "Will you be upset if I decide to continue working?" Jules wondered.

Sam quickly shook his head although he wasn't quite telling the truth "I of course I wouldn't be upset sweetheart." Sam told her. "Like I said before you do whatever you think is best for everybody."

"Yea, ok Sam." Jules nodded her head again.

************************************************

"Lou your cell phones ringing!" Brandon yelled to his friend as he heard Lou's personal cell phone ringing on a table in the gym, "It's your girlfriend!" He told him as he saw Olivia's name on the caller ID.

"How many times do I have to tell you she's not my girlfriend?" Lou asked Brandon as he walked past him to pick up the phone. "Hey, Olive, what's up?" Lou asked as he walked into the hallway to try to have a private conversation.

************************************

Olivia smiled at Lou's nickname for her, "You know you still haven't given me a key to your apartment." Olivia told him, "I'm getting home before you today I'm going to need one." Olivia reminded him.

Lou nodded her head, "Ok I'll see what I can do you stop by your office and give you the key." Lou told her, "Do you want a key?" He asked her.

***************************

"I do live their don't I? We are dating aren't-" Olivia stopped mid-sentence as she realized she was going to ask Lou of they were dating. "I'll stop by the station after work to pick up the key." Olivia quickly finished as she hung up the phone.

*************************************************************************8

"This might be a little cold Mrs. Braddock." A doctor warned Jules as she placed gel on her abdomen so she could get an image on the ultra-sound.

Jules nodded her head as she felt the cold gel on her skin and squeezed Sam's hand harder. "It is cold." She said, as she looked at the ultra-sound monitor smiling.

"Everything looks good, here's your first baby and here's your second one." The doctor told Jules and Sam, knowing that they knew they might be expecting twins, "I'll be back in few minutes with test results." The doctor told the smiling.

Jules smiled brightly as she looked at Sam, "So we are having twins," She told him turning her attention back towards the ultra-sound monitors. "You sure you're ok with that?"

"Yea, sweetie I'm fine with that." Sam told her still smiling as the doctor walked back into the room.

"Would you like to know the gender of your twins?" The doctor asked them holding a folder with test results in her hands.

"Yes please." Jules said smiling, as she looked quickly at Sam.

The doctor smiled and nodded her head as she walked back over towards the monitor pointing to the first baby she said, "Your first baby is a boy." She told them then pointing to the second one she said "And your second one is a girl. "You and your babies seem to be doing fine Mrs. Braddock but I'd still like you too make an appointment for a cheak-up in a few weeks." The doctor told her.

Jules nodded her head, "I'll make an appointment on the way out." Jules promised the doctor as she left the room.

"A boy and a girl," Sam smiled as he helped Jules off of the examination bed where she was lying down, "That's great Jules." He smiled then he looked at her, "You don't seem happy." He noted.

Jules looked at Sam, "Of course I'm happy Sam but I have a lot on my mind right now ok," Jules told him still trying to picture herself as a stay at home mom, she couldn't see it which bugged her because she wanted what was best for her children and she knew that the best thing for them would be her deciding to stay home, but she still didn't know that stating home was the best thing for her, and she knew that she needed to be happy but if she wouldn't be happy at home then did that mean she wouldn't be happy with her children? And if that was true then what kind of mother would she be?"

TBC

A\N I hope everyone liked it :D Next chapter should be up tomorrow :D


	18. Decisions to Make Part Two

A\N Hello peoples!!! I hope everyone likes this chapter!!

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

**Decisions to Make Part Two **

After what seemed like hours of telling Sam that she was fine and that he could go back to work Jules finally walked into her house and locked the door on her way in quickly taking off her sandals she put them in the closet and walked quickly into the living room and wrapped herself in a blanket and fell onto the couch. What I'm I going to do? She thought to herself as she let out a few tears. She knew she wanted what was best for her kids but she didn't want to stop working. She loved her job and she had worked all her life to land a spot on an SRU team and she didn't know if she was ready to give it up. Resting her hand over her abdomen she reached for the portable phone on the table beside the couch and found her parents home phone number, she needed to talk to her mom. Her mother always seemed to know what to do.

************************************************************

"Hello," Isabella Callaghan spoke into the phone as she picked ii up and walked over to the kitchen table to sit down.

*****************************************************************

"Hey, Mom," Jules said as she placed her head on a pillow from her and Sam's room that she had brought down the previous night and held the phone to her ear with her left hand well her right hand sat comfortably over her abdomen.

***************************************

"Juilanna," Her mother spoke into the phone knowing immediately that something was wrong, "Is everything ok?" She asked knowing that her doctors appointment was today.

*********************************************

Jules shook her head as she wrapped herself tighter in her blanket, "I just got back from my doctor's appointment." Jules told her mother, "I'm-I'm having twins, a boy and a girl." Jules told her mother.

*********************************************************

Isabella smiled, "Juilanna that's great, but I'm missing something, what's wrong?" Isabella asked her daughter knowing that something must be very wrong or else she would be very excited about her news.

****************************************

"Mom I-I don't know what to do." Jules cried more, "I want what's best for my kids and what's best for me but-but those are two different things. I mean Rebecca and Jena are stay at home mom's and they're great at it, Lena works part-time and that works for her and Michelle still works which again works for her. I just don't know what works for me." Jules told her. "What should I do?" Jules asked again feeling very stupid for crying.

****************************

Isabella sighed, "Juilanna, you need to make this decision for yourself nobody can make it for you. It's not an easy decision for anybody to make you just have to do what you feel is right.

****************************************

"Yea, I know that's what Sam said when I asked him and I want somebody to make this decision for me," Jules told her, as she whipped a few tears from her eyes, "Can you help me?" Jules asked her mother.

************************************************

"I'll help you Juilanna but I'm not making the decision for you." Her mother told her, "You're going to be off until January anyways and then you'll be off for a few months after that, so if you do go back you'll have to take the test again right? And you might not pass, because you've been off for along time."

***************************************************

"Mom, you said you weren't going to decide for me but that's basically what you just did." Jules sighed, "So you think me staying at home is what's best?" Jules asked still trying to figure out what to do.

******************************************

"Sweetheart, I think that whatever you want to do is what's best, if you want to stay at work, that's fine and if you decide to stay at home that's fine too, and you don't have to decide right now, you have until January to decide." Her mother reminded her.

**************************************************

"Yea, I know but I think I've already made my decision, I think I'm going to try staying home, I don't know if I'd be completely comfortable with somebody else looking after my kids all day."

***************************************

Isabella smiled, "I think you made the right choice Juilanna." Her mother told her as she stood up again.

******************************************

"I thought you didn't have an opinion?" Jules asked smiling as she felt her babies start kicking her.

**********************************

"I don't I just think you've made the right choice." Her mother told her. "I'll let you go now. She said, "I'll tell everyone your good news." Her mother smiled.

******************************

"Thanks Mom." Jules said as she hung up the phone and put it back on its base standing up she headed upstairs to get her laptop.

**********************************************************************************************************************

"Lou, what are you doing out here? Get back in the gym, shifts not over yet we still have all day training." Ed reminded Lou as he walked into the hallway where he was standing playing with keys he had in his hand.

"Yea, I know I'm just waiting for Olivia so I can give her the keys to my apartment. Lou told Ed, "She should be her any minute then I'll go into the gym." Lou promised.

Ed looked at him, "You're living together but she doesn't have her own key, what's that about?" Ed asked Lou as he walked over to him and stood beside him.

"It's complicated ok," Lou sighed as he saw Olivia walking into the SRU unit, "Hey, sweetheart." He greeted as he kissed her gently on the cheek, "Here's the key," He told her as he handed her the key to his apartment.

Olivia smiled as Lou kissed her, "Can we talk for a few minutes?" Olivia asked quietly as she put the keys in her purse.

Lou nodded his head, "Yea, of course we can Olivia." Lou told her as he led her towards the stairs that led to the dressing rooms. "What's up?" Lou asked her even though he was almost positive he wanted to talk to him about what she had said on the phone.

"Lou, I really like you and, I feel safe around you which is something I've never felt in any relationship I've had and what I said on the phone is true, I do think of you as my boyfriend but I want to know if you are before I call Molly and tell her that I we're finally actually dating."

Lou smiled brightly as he kissed her romantically on the lips, "Does that answer your question?" He asked her slowly pulling away from the kiss. "You are my girlfriend Olivia and I'm your boyfriend.

Olivia tried not to blush, "I'll see you later," She managed to get out as she walked back up the stairs and out of the SRU unit.

"Yea, I'll see you later." Lou smiled as he ran up the stairs and back into the gym where Lukas and Brandon were talking, "Hey, guys." He greeted as he walked up to them.

"Was that your girlfriend that you were talking too?" Brandon asked forgetting that Lou had said he and Olivia were not dating.

Lou opened his mouth to tell Brandon they weren't dating before he remembered what had just happened so he smiled and said, "Yea, Brandon that was my girlfriend I was talking to."

***************************************************************************************************************************

It was five o'clock and teams one and three had finally ended their training day everybody was tired and they all wanted to get home but right now the guys were wanting too know what Jules was having, "Come on man I'll know once I get home anyways you don't think Jules wouldn't tell Bella?" Lukas asked him.

Sam shook his head again, "No we're not telling anybody yet expect for our families." Sam told the again, "I can call her and ask her if I can tell you if you guys want to know that badly." Sam told his friends.

"Call her!" Luaks, Lou, Justin and Brandon told him at the same time.

"Ok, I'll call her," Sam smiled as found his home phone number on his contacts list and pressed it waiting for it to ring, Sam smiled when he heard Jules answer, "Hey, baby, did I wake you?"

***********************************************

Jules smiled at the sound of her husbands voice, "No don't worry Sammy you didn't wake me up I'm making a list of baby names on the computer." Jules told him.

*********************************

Sam smiled, "Speaking of that, the guys are dying to find out what the doctor told us we were having, can I tell them?" Sam asked as he looked at his friends who were all looking at him wanting to know what Jules said.

**********************

"Yea, you can tell them Sammy I already called Bella, Molly, Colleen and Olivia and told them, I couldn't wait." Jules smiled as she typed another name she liked into her baby names list.

*************************

"Ok, sweetie, I'll tell them, do you want me to pick anything up on my way home?" Sam asked her wondering if she had any cravings.

**************************************

"Can you get some more chocolate ice cream, some whipped cream and maybe you, could bring Chinese Food home for dinner?" Jules asked, "I know you probably don't feel like cooking." Jules said.

***********************************************

"Yea, Jules I can get Chinese Food, and chocolate ice cream and whipped cream, you want me to get two things of chocolate ice cream?" Sam asked her.

**************************************

Jules smiled and nodded her head, "Yea that would be great sorry Sammy our babies love chocolate ice cream."

***********************

"You, don't have to apologize Jules, you're pregnant." Sam told her, "I'll be home in around half an hour or less, I love you," Sam smiled.

*******************************

"We love you too, Sammy." Jules smiled as she hung up the phone and turned her attention back to her computer screen.

**************************************

"So, what did she say?" Brandon asked his friend impatiently, "What did she say?" He repeated again.

"She said I could tell you guys." Sam told them trying to sound normal.

"Yea and what are you guys having?" Justin asked Sam knowing that he wanted to tell them

"Twins, a boy and a girl," Sam told his friends smiling brightly.

"Oh, I don't envy you; you and Jules aren't going to be able to sleep through the night after they're born, Maria's bad enough waking use up but twins oh I don't want to imagine what that would be like." Lukas said.

Sam looked at his friend as he closed and locked his locker and put his duffel bag over his shoulder. "I'm sure it won't be that bad, will mange, having twins is better actually because we both want a big family." Sam told him.

"Ok, I'm just warning you now, it's going to be very bad babies don't like to sleep through the night." Lukas told Sam.

"No, not necessarily Raymond slept through the night starting from when he was around two weeks old; you just have to wait awhile." Justin told Lukas.

Lukas shook his head, "No I don't think Maria's going to sleep through the night for along time but I still love her every time I hold her she grabs my fingers tightly." Lukas smiled brightly, "That's a great feeling Sam just wait until your twins are born and they grab onto your fingers with their hand."

"Yea, I know Lukas I can't wait." Sam smiled, "I have to go," He told them as he walked towards the door, "See you guys later." He waved to his friends as he exited the male dressing room.

*************************************************************************************************************************

It was around six thirty when Sam walked through the front door of his and Jules house carrying a bag of Chinese food and another bag with the ice cream and whipped cream in it, "Jules sweetheart I'm home!" Sam's voice rang throughout the large house as he found that Jules wasn't in the living room or the kitchen.

"Hey, baby." Jules smiled as she walked into the kitchen wearing a white tank-top that showed off her growing baby bump and running shorts, "I'm hot ok." Jules told Sam as she saw him looking at her, "It's the middle of summer and I'm hot, there's absolutely nothing wrong with that.

"No, Jules there isn't." Sam told her as he pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head, "You go into the living room and lie down I'll bring the food and some plates." Sam told her knowing she probably didn't feel like eating at the table.

Jules nodded her head, "I'll put the ice cream in the freezer first." She said as she took the two containers of ice cream from the bag they were in and put them in the fridge, "What do you think of Joshua for the name of our son?" Jules asked Sam as they sat on the couch.

"I like it, how many lists did you make?" Sam wondered as he opened the boxes of Chinese Food.

"A few," Jules smiled, "I like the name Mary-Lucile too." Jules told him smiling as she began eating Chinese noodles.

Sam smiled, "I like it too it's cute, we just wouldn't give her a middle name." Sam said as he put his feet up on the couch.

"Why not?" Jules asked as she placed her head on his chest and sat up a little so she could still eat.

"You're thinking of giving her three names so it would be like Mary-Lucile Rachel Braddock, Jules as cute of a name as that is, that's just not fair." Sam explained. "I mean imagine having to learn that and in school when you have to write out your full name it would take forever.

"Sam, Jules sighed deciding to change the subject, "I made a decision about whether or not I'm going to stay home after the twins are born." Jules smiled knowing that he would like her decision.

"That's great sweetheart what are you going to do?" Sam asked.

"I'm going to stay home." Jules told him, "I don't know if I'd trust anybody else looking after, are kids especially when they're babies and I don't want to miss everything like the first time they sit up and when they start crawling and everything." Jules told him.

Sam smiled brightly as he kissed Jules shoulder and placed his hand gently over her abdomen, "I think you'll be happy you made that decision sweetheart." Sam told her.

"I think so too Sammy." Jules smiled, "I can't wait until January," She smiled, "I don't want to go through the rest of the pregnancy to get their but I want to hold our daughter and son for the first time."

"Well just think about how you'll get to hold them in January whenever you feel really bad." Sam suggested as he put his empty plate on the coffee table and turned on the TV, "You want me to go and get you some ice cream?" Sam asked Jules stroking her hair.

"Yea, just bring me the whole container and a spoon." Jules told him as he stood up and picked up the plates and carried them back into the kitchen.

Sam returned a few minutes later with a container of chocolate ice cream and a spoon handing it two Jules he asked, "Doesn't eating all of this ice-cream make you cold?"

"I wish." Jules answered simply as she began to eat the chocolate ice-cream, "What?" She asked Sam her mouth full of ice-cream.

Sam smiled and laughed a little as he gently rubbed her abdomen and kissed the back of her neck, "You're just so cute that's all and you're carrying are babies which makes her even cuter, because I love seeing your baby bump."

"I'm glad one of us like me looking like this because I currently don't; I've gained so much weight." Jules slightly complained.

"Yea, but you've gained all of this weight because you're pregnant and if you ask me I don't think that's anything to be ashamed of.

"Sam I'm not ashamed that I'm pregnant it's just going to take me awhile to get used to all of this weight I'm gaining." Jules explained. "I'm currently not ashamed." She told him as she kissed him on the lips, "We need to go shopping on Saturday so I can get some clothes that fit me and so we can get paint so we can start painting the babies rooms. "I'm thinking pink and white for Mary-Lucile's room and blue and black for Joshua's room, what do you think?" Jules asked.

"I think that sounds great, Jules." Sam told her smiling as he turned on the TV. "I think that sounds great Jules but you know we can wait a few months if you want." Sam told her

Jules turned on her side and held Sam close, "I don't want to wait a few months." Jules answered as he eyes began to close. "I want to paint our babies room's as soon as we can." She told him as she yawned and fell asleep.

TBC

A\N I hope everybody liked it :D The next chapter will be up tomorrow :D


	19. What Love Means

A\N I'm sorry if this chapter is really bad I'm having a hard time with this story but I think I've finally found my way so hopefully the chapters after this one will be better :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint CTV or CBS

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Talk of death in Afghanistan

**What Love Means**

Spike woke up early on Friday morning and smiled when he saw Molly sleeping beside him "I love you," Spike whispered gently kissing her shoulder as he climbed out of bed and walked towards the door to their room to make breakfast for her before she got up.

"Mike," Molly slowly opened her eyes rubbing them, Molly had started calling Spike by his real first name since they moved to Petawawa and he didn't seem to mind much, because he said the Spike was an SRU nickname. "What time is it?" She asked sleepily looking at the clock which read four thirty, "You get up early then I do," Molly told him as he head fell back onto her pillow.

Spike turned around again and walked back towards their bed, "I guess living with you was worn of on me." Spike smiled as he sat beside her and wrapped his arm around her, "You can go back to sleep if you want." Spike told her gently kissing her forehead. "I was just going to make breakfast."

Molly shook her head as she stood up, "No I'm ok, I'm up now, there's no use going back to sleep for an hour." Molly sighed as she walked towards the washroom to her a quick shower then turning around Molly remembered something she should have told Spike before. I-uh know I probably should have mentioned this sooner but my dad's going to be in Ottawa next weekend for this big military dinner thing and he wants to know if we want to come?"

Spike looked at her, "Uh- I don't know Molly do we want to go?" Spike wondered if Molly had a better experience growing up in a military family then Sam seemed to have. "If you want to go, I'll go with you, but we don't have to go." Spike told her, "Or do we, was your father asking you really him asking you, or was it telling you?" Spike asked.

"It was both, he'd never tell me I had to go but he suggested I go all of my brothers and their wives are going and Sam was probably invited although I doubt of their going." Molly told him. "I really want to go and I like these, thing so we're going." Molly told, "You don't have a say in the matter." Molly smiled as she walked up to him and kissed him quickly on the lips.

"That's fine Molly." Spike smiled I'll go with you it might be fun to meet your older brothers." Spike lied then he asked "why wouldn't Sam go?" Spike wondered, "If he and Jules go I'll know a few more people." Spike told Molly.

"Jules is pregnant and Sam just doesn't like the military and unless my father talked to him and told him he should go which he might have, I don't think Sam or his sisters will be going." Molly tried to explain.

"So, your father is like a second father to Sam, he really respects him, right if he'd go just because your father told him he should." Spike tried to figure out the relationship Molly and Sam's family had and how close they all were.

Molly nodded her head, "Yea I guess you could say that, Sam and his sisters didn't have a very good childhood to what extent of that my father knew I don't and don't to know but he always seemed to like Sam and his older sisters." Molly explained to Spike, "I loved his older sisters when I was younger as much as he loved my older brothers, it took us awhile to stop fighting and arguing long enough to become friends but when we were around eight we lived on the same base and we became really good friends." Molly told Spike. "I'll call Sam later and ask if he's going or not." Molly promised as she walked towards their bedroom door, "You coming or not?" She asked as he quickly followed her towards their kitchen.

*****************************************************************************************************************************

Ok, Maria's sleeping peacefully and I have to go to work." Lukas told Bella as he walked up to the couch in the living room where Bella was reading a wedding magazine.

"A few, when do you want to get married?" Bella asked Lukas as he sat down beside her. "I was thinking in August what about you, do you like next August as an idea?" Bella asked.

"Yea sweetie, I like that idea." Lukas said standing up, "I really have to get going to work." I love you; he told her kissing her sweetly on the lips. "I love the idea of getting married in August though." Lukas told her again.

"I love you to Luke." Bella told him as he walked towards their apartment door and walked out of their apartment turning back to her magazine Bella heard Maria start crying and she ran towards her room to see what she wanted.

**************************************************************************************

"Andie, come on, just pick a channel and stop making me sick." Brandon complained as Andie smiled and continued flipping through the TV channel on the TV in the SRU gym. "Andie! Come on this isn't funny!" Brandon sighed frustratingly.

Andie rolled her eyes at Brandon, "You're just being a crybaby its fine." Andie told him as she decided that she wanted to watch the news and kept it there.

"Andie not the news!" Brandon refused as Ed ad Tim walked into the gym.

"Constable Abbot, Constable Fitzpatrick! Briefing room now! And I don't want to hear a word, understood?" Ed asked the two youngest members of his team as they mumbled yes sirs and walked towards the briefing room not saying a word to each other. "They can't work together, they hate each other, right now I'd rather them be dating." Ed sighed, as he looked at his friend, "Any suggestions?" He asked.

"Sorry Eddie," Tim smiled, "Just, remember there's a thin line between love and hate."

"Right," Ed nodded his head as he walked into the briefing room where Brandon and Andie were standing on opposite sides of the room. "Fitzpatrick, Abbot, you are going to spend all day together today cleaning up the SRU and training hopefully you'll stop all of your arguing because I can't have you two hating each other." Ed told them, "Now, go clean the equipment room and make sure nothing is missing.

Molly ran into her house on her lunch-break looking for a file she needed for the case her team was working on she was very forgetful sometimes and she knew her boss wasn't very happy when he told her she forgot it at home but he let her go home and get tearing the house apart looking for it Molly went searching through the closet thinking maybe Spike had put it in a storage bin not knowing what it was and since they were still unpacking that probably happened smiling she found the file and something else she had never seen before her curiosity getting the better of her she picked up the tiny box and opened it up "oh, my, gosh." She said quietly as a few tears escaped her mouth, inside the box was a beautiful engagement ring, and she quickly hid it back in the exact spot she had found it not wanting Spike to know that she knew he was going to propose to her.

"You know Brandon this is all your fault, for saying you didn't want to watch the news it's just the news Brandon it won't kill you!" Andie informed him as she made sure that all of the SRU guns were working.

"It may be just the news to you Andie but I was in Afghanistan fighting ok I don't like to hear them talk about it ok." Brandon told her sighing, "Can we just finish cleaning without talking? he asked her.

"Right you were in the army, how can you fight in Afghanistan, the army's stupid I hate the army." Andie told him pure disgust in his voice.

Brandon was clearly offended by this, "Andie why do you hate the army so much?" You hate me and Sam because we were in army that's stupid you have to have a reason!"

Andie turned to look at him tears flooding down her face, "I hate the army so much because two years ago my older brother died fighting in Afghanistan!" Andie told Brandon as she ran out of the room crying

Brandon ran his fingers through his hair, he didn't know Andie's brother died in Afghanistan and if he had he currently wouldn't have asked her why she hated the army so much. Brandon stood in his place for a few seconds debating weather or not to go after her but he decided not to because she needed to be alone, but after a few minutes of not doing anything he felt really bad so he walked out of the equipment room and started to male his way towards the dressing rooms. He figured Andie would go to her dressing room but he didn't know what he would say to her and sorry didn't seem like a good way to start a conversation, because really what was he sorry for? Was he sorry for her older brother getting killed in Afghanistan? Yea he was sorry for that, but it wasn't his fault and for Andie to hate him because of that was pushing it just a little, at least from Brandon's point of few. Sighing a sigh of relief he saw Sam walking out of the male dressing room and he approached him hopping that Sam would know what to do, "Hey Sam." Brandon smiled nervously.

"Hey, Brandon what's up I heard you got put on equipment cleaning duty with Andie are you two finished already?" Sam asked as he looked around for Andie.

Brandon shook his head, "No, I-uh-I said something that really upset her and she told me something and then she ran out of the room crying so I'm going to go see if she's ok, you got any advice?" Brandon hoped.

Sam shook his head, "Just apologize for whatever you did wrong and hope she's not mad at you." Sam told him as he walked back towards the SRU gym.

Brandon nodded his head and slowly and quietly walked into the female dressing room, feeling his heart break when he heard Andie crying, "Hey Andie." He began slowly as he walked over to the bench she was sitting on, "I'm-I'm really sorry about your brother, I lost a few friends in Afghanistan to but loosing your older brother that must have been hard." Brandon said.

Andie's head shot up and she glared at Brandon "Brandon! Go away! Why didn't you knock?! She yelled as she ran up to him and tried to push him out of her dressing room but he wasn't moving, "Brandon, just go! You're such a jerk!" She yelled but he still wasn't moving.

"Sorry Andie I don't want to leave you alone." Brandon told her as he walked closer towards her, "What was your brother's name?" He wondered.

"That's none of your business now go!" Molly yelled at him again but he still wasn't moving. "Brandon just go! Just please go!" She yelled pushing him as hard as she could in the chest, "Just-just-go!" She collapsed into his arms crying, "Why didn't you leave?" She asked him shaking a little as she remembered the day her parents had told her that her older brother had died fighting in Afghanistan.

"Because there was no way I was going to leave you like this Andie, now tell me your brother's name." Brandon told her gently.

"His name was Marcus ok and he got killed when he was in town with his friends I don't know I just know, I hate the army!" Andie told him hugging him tighter. "People shouldn't have to fight." She cried.

Brandon gently lifted Andie's head, "No Andie they shouldn't have to but they do ok and Marcus died a hero ok, I'm sure you know that." Brandon told her. "I'm sure you know that he died fighting for Canada.

Andie nodded her head, "Yea, but that doesn't bring him back!" Andie told Brandon he had girlfriend that he was planning on proposing to and, he had his family and his whole life ahead of him, and I told him not to join but he did and the last thing I said to him was I hate to Mark you're an idiot you're going to die fighting." Andie hated herself for telling her older brother she hated him right before he left for training.

"Andie, it wasn't your fault ok, you didn't kill him, it wasn't your fault he died, I don't really like the either that's why after my tour was over I quit and got a job here," Brandon explained to her.

"Yea, but you could still go back," Andie told him afraid to get to know him any better because he might die.

"Not if I can help it." Brandon told her, "I'm done with the army," Brandon told her, "We should probably get back to work we can talk more tonight." Brandon told her.

Andie started at him "Did you just ask me out on a date?" Andie asked wondering if she wanted to go out on a date with him or not.

"Is having drinks with a team mate considered a date?" Brandon asked her giving her the choice of whether or not she wanted it to be a date or just drinks.

"I don't know it all depends on how hot the team mate is." Andie answered him smiling as she walked back towards the equipment room.

************************************************************************************************************

Around eleven o'clock Sam walked into his and Jules house surprised to find her stretched out on the couch and not upstairs in bed, "Hey, sweetheart." Sam smiled as he walked up to the couch and sat on the edge beside her gently kissing her lips, "How are Joshua and Mary doing today?" Sam asked her sweetly as he rubbed her abdomen.

"Ok, Jules smiled as she slowly sat up, "You can lie down if you want," Jules told him, "You're a much more comfortable pillow." Jules told him smiling as he laid down on the couch and she happily rested her head underneath his chin while he wrapped his arms tightly around her resting both hands on her abdomen, "How was work?" Jules asked curiously.

"Long." Sam answered as he kissed her hair, "Another minute away from you and are babies and I think I think I might have died." Sam said as he held her close to him.

Jules laughed a little, "I'm sure it wasn't that bad," Jules told him smiling remembering that Molly had called earlier.

"It was Jules, as soon as shift was over I rushed out of there so fast, I was probably the first one out." Sam explained.

"Along with everybody else who wanted to see their family, do you know that Andie and Brandon are the only two know that don't have somebody to go home to at the end of the day and that's probably because there like babies." Jules smiled. "They're so young."

Sam smiled, "Jules they're probably no older then twenty six, that's how old we were last year when we met." Sam reminded her. "So did anything exiting happen when I was gone?" Sam wondered.

Jules nodded her head, "Yea, Molly called wanting to talk to you about some military dinner in Ottawa next weekend she asked if we were going and I told her I had no idea what it was. It sounds interesting though and Molly and Spike are going."

Sam shook his head, as he sat up, "Jules, I'm going to go and call Molly back; she knows I hate those dinner things." Sam said a little annoyed.

"Sam, I know you hate the army but maybe now that your father won't be there it'll be different Molly said her father wanted her and Spike to and all she wanted to know was if her father talked to you, don't be too mean to her." Jules said. "And just think about it."

"Ok, Jules I'll see what Molly says." Sam told her as he walked into the kitchen to call Molly back.

Jules sighed as she fell back onto the pillow, wondering why Sam had gone into the kitchen to call Molly, "Hey, Sammy, what did Molly say?" Jules asked her husband gently as he lay back down on the couch.

"A lot of things but she said that Spike was nervous about meeting her father and brothers and he wanted to go and then Molly said that I should go and it would be a good weekend away for us and it's only in Ottawa, so if you want to go we're going." Sam told her.

Jules smiled brightly as she kissed Sam, "Of course I want to go Sammy." Jules told him, "Know I really need to go shopping tomorrow." Jules told him, "So, we're going shopping tomorrow." Jules told him smiling.

***************************************************************************************************************

Lou was very surprised to walk into his and Olivia's apartment to find her sitting on the couch watching TV, "Hey Olive Oil, why are you home early?" Lou asked his girlfriend as he walked towards the couch.

Olivia smiled as she turned off the TV smiling as she stood up and walked over to Lou, "I finished my paperwork early, so my boss let me go home early." Olivia explained as she sat on the back of the couch.

Lou smiled as he looked at Olivia smiling he had noticed a huge difference between where they were now and when he had first met her. She had seemed unhappy then and Molly had told him she hadn't talked much, now she was always happy and always on the phone and internet talking to Molly, Jules, Bella and Colleen, "Yea, how long have you been home for?" Lou wondered.

"I don't know around half an hour." Olivia smiled, "They really need to get card keys of these doors instead of key locks because it took me forever to find my stupid key." Olivia explained as their phone rang and Olivia quickly answered the phone seeing that it said Molly Work on the called ID, "Hey, Molly what's so important that you're calling me at work?" Molly wondered as she walked into her and Lou's bedroom and closed the door so she could have a private conversation with her best friend.

Lou sighed smiling as he walked over to the couch and sat down watching TV, feeling the happiest he had ever felt knowing that Olivia felt safe and happy.

TBC

A\N I hope everybody liked it! :D Reviews are great! :D


	20. Childhood

A\N Here's the next chapter I hope everybody likes it! The next three part drama-filled chapters will be up tomorrow! :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

**Childhood**

Sam walked slowly and quietly back into his and Jules room at nine o'clock on Saturday morning he had woken up early and had gotten some breakfast and watched the news for a little bit walking into the bedroom he smiled when he saw Jules lying in bed eyes open, "Hey sweetheart, I didn't know if you'd be up or not." Sam told her as he walked up to her then noticing she seemed spaced out he sat down beside her and asked, "Jules are you ok?"

Jules snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Sam, "Yea, I'm alright, just thinking." She answered as she sat up.

"Well that's always good." Sam joked trying to make her laugh but he wasn't successful "What are you thinking about?" Sam asked as he put his arm around her shoulder.

"I think I made the wrong choice I don't think I can stay at home once are babies are born." Jules told him sighing, "I love my job." Jules explained as he let her continue talking "when I was younger I knew I wanted to work and not stay home and raise kids because that was what woman were supposed to do and I wanted to be different but I always wanted to have kids I just thought-I don't know-I thought I could have both and- I really do want are kids to have the best future." Jules told him, "I just don't know if that means staying home or working." Jules put her head on Sam's shoulder a few tears escaping her eyes.

"Jules sweetie, I think your first decision was right I think you should stay home. You staying at home, with Joshua and Mary is the best way, too give them and any other children we have the perfect life. Sam told her stroking her hair feeling her forehead and neck were a little warm he said "We don't have to go shopping today; we can stay here if you want to." Sam told her gently kissing her neck.

"No, we need to go shopping." Jules told him standing up, "If we wait any longer I won't have any clothes that fit me." Jules told him as she walked towards their closet. "Oh and we won't be having any more children for at least three years, I think twins will be hard enough." Jules told him.

Sam smiled, "Yea, sure Jules whatever you want." Sam told her wondering again how her emotions could change so quickly. "I'm ready to go when you are." He told her.

"I'm ready to go." Jules told him as she walked out of their closet wearing a light pink t-shirt and jean shorts. "See what I mean by needing new clothes." Jules told him and anybody could tell she was pregnant with her wearing her shirt that just barely fit her and the jean shorts that were tight.

"I don't see anything wrong with you; you look very, very cute wearing that shirt." Sam told her as he walked up to her and kissed her taking her hand gently he led her towards the door of their bedroom "let's get this shopping thing over with so we can come back home and paint." Sam told her.

Jules looked at Sam smiling "I promise I won't spend too long shopping." Jules promised. "And I'll save getting all of the baby's toys and clothes for later when Colleen, Bella and Olivia can come with me."

"You know I love you right?" Sam asked Jules smiling as he kissed her quickly on the lips,

Jules tried not to blush, "Yea I know." Jules told him ad they began to walk down the stairs of their house.

****************************************************************************************************

"Hey, Mike you know that this dinner thing is formal right?" Molly asked her boyfriend as she walked into their living room carrying a glass of water, "You probably need to get a suit right?" Molly asked.

Spike shook his head, "No I'll just wear that same one I wore to Sam and Jules wedding." He smiled, "So your brothers they know I know Sam right because-" Spike went on about how he was nervous about meeting her brothers and how they would hate him.

"Sometimes I wish you would just shut-up." Molly told him as she kissed him passionately running her fingers through her hair.

All Spike could do was smile as they continued to kiss and he wondered if he should propose to her early then Christmas.

******************************************************************************************************

Olivia sighed frustrated as she opened another case report that she had to write a report on shaking her head she closed the folder and put her head in her hands thinking about what she had talked to Molly about. Molly had found an engagement ring and she thought she should tell Spike she had found it but Olivia had told her that she should wait and see what Spike did, because if he knew she knew about the ring then it might make him upset, but now after thinking about it she wasn't sure if her suggestion was the best idea. Standing up she walked into the kitchen where Lou was making lunch jumping up on the counter she poked him gently in the back, "Hey you." She greeted making him turn around.

"Hey, did you finish your paperwork?" Lou wondered, "Or are you just taking a break?" He asked knowing how boring doing paperwork could be.

"I'm just taking break." Olivia told him, "I still have a lot of paperwork." She said as she jumped off of the counter and sat down beside him at the kitchen table, "I think I'm going to go make myself a peanut butter and jam sandwich that looks good." Olivia told him as she stood up again.

"Olivia I'll make you one, you've been doing boring paperwork you deserve a break." Lou told her as he also stood up and when he saw her open her mouth to pretest he said, "Sweetheart let me make you the sandwich ok, it's not that big of a deal." Lou explained.

"Ok," Olivia quickly gave in smiling at how much Lou cared about her.

************************************************************

"Jules what if Mary's like you?" Sam wondered as they lay in bed after they had finished shopping they had gotten Jules new clothes and paint for the two nurseries but Sam wondered if their daughter Mary-Lucile would like the colour pink.

Jules frowned slightly, "What do you mean if she's like me?" Jules wondered as she sat up not being able to find a comfortable position lying down.

"I mean what if she doesn't like pink; you know what if she's into sports?" Sam asked. "Maybe we should wait until they're older to paint there bedrooms." Sam suggested. "Then we can decorate them in a colour they like." Sam told her.

"No because their interest's will change once they get older and they'll keep on changing besides I like pink and I grew up with four older brothers." Jules reminded him, "It'll be fine." She reassured him then she asked, "Do you ever wonder what are twins will be like and who they'll look like?" Jules asked.

Sam nodded his head, "Yea, I just hope Mary doesn't look anything like you because then all of the boys will want to date her." Sam said making Jules smile and laugh.

"Sam come on blonde hair, blue eyes, like that's really any better huh, that's worse all of the girls in my high-school with blonde hair and blue eyes were the prettiest." Jules told him.

Sam shook his head "That's not true; you were the prettiest girl in your high-school." Sam told her.

Jules looked at him strange, "Sam you didn't know me in high-school." Jules reminded him.

"I've seen pictures of you when you were in high-school and if I did go to your high-school I would have been first in line to ask you out." Sam told her.

Jules rolled her eyes as she looked at Sam, "Yea, Sam I'm sure, if we went to the same high-school you wouldn't have even known I existed." Jules said, then changing the subject she said, "If Joshua looks anything like you he'll have all of the girls falling in love with him." Jules said, "And dark hair, isn't much better," Jules sighed. "I don't know Sammy I think we're just going to have to deal with the fact that whoever they, look like they'll be the cutest babies in the world." Jules smiled as she rubbed her abdomen well her eyes closed, "I think I'm going to have a nap." Jules told him as she placed her head on the pillow and fell asleep.

Sam smiled as he silently stood up and put the blankets over Jules, "I love you Jules." Sam told her as he gently kissed her forehead before walking silently out of their bedroom she could get some sleep.

TBC

A\N I hope everyone liked it! :D


	21. Girl Talk

A\N Hello all! Thank you to everybody who has been reading and reviewing you all rock, this is just a short, cute chapter, or as I like to say the calm before the storm becuse thier will be a storm a huge storm and everybody might not live, so I'll try and update twice more today but I'll see I don't know if I'll have time hopefully I will.

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

**Girl Talk**

"Sammy, come on Molly and Spike are already going to be here." Jules whined as Sam took to long to getting changed out of the clothes he had been driving in all day they had just arrived at a fancy hotel in Ottawa near where in military diner was going to be held. "We need to find out what room they're in." Jules said, as she smiled when she hared her cell phone ring and smile, "Hey, Molly." She greeted her friend, "That's right across the hall from us, yea ok; I'll see you in a few seconds." Jules smiled as she put her cell phone on the bedside table and lay down, but she stood up when she heard a knock on the door knowing that it would be Molly she smiled as she went to open it, "Molly!" Jules shrieked with excitement as she hugged her best friend tightly.

"Jules!" Molly said as excitedly as she walked into her and Sam's hotel room and looked at Jules as she pulled out of the hug smiling she said, "You look great Jules, I can't wait until the twins are born, you and Sam are going to make great parents, well maybe not Sam, but you know." Molly joked as she and Jules laughed.

"I heard that." Sam smiled as Molly and Jules sat down on the bed.

"Congratulations." Molly told him smiling giving him two thumbs up as she laughed again.

Sam rolled his eyes smiling, "So are your parents staying in this hotel?" Sam wondered knowing he had probably asked a stupid question, her parents would probably be staying in the fancier hotel where the dinner was being held.

Molly started at him, "You're joking right, they're staying at the fancier hotel where the dinner's being held." Molly told him, "Now go, Jules and I need to talk." Molly told him.

Sam started at her, "Where I'm I supposed to go?" He wondered smiling.

"Go, keep Spike, company or something I don't care, just go." Molly told him smiling as Sam walked over to Jules and gently kissed her on the lips, "You can leave without kissing Jules you know." Molly said playfully covering her eyes which earned her a fun punch from Sam, "Sam, don't you know you can't punch girls?" Molly asked smiling as he put his shoes on.

"You're not a girl." Sam told her smiling as he quickly walked out of the hotel room before Molly could beat him up.

Shaking her head smiling Molly turned back to Jules who was laughing, "I'm sure Spike would disagree with him," Molly said, "Joking aside though I need to talk to you about something." Molly told her.

Jules nodded her head, "Yea, sure Molly you can talk to me about anything." Jules told her as she moved over so she was sitting beside Molly.

Molly nodded her head and began "Spike's going to propose to me." Molly blurted out but she didn't sound too happy.

"Oh, my gosh! Molly that's great…wait how do you know?" Jules suddenly wondered how Molly would know when Spike would propose to her unless he told her which was highly unlikely.

"I was looking for a file a few days ago and I found it, it's beautiful Jules and I love it and I want to marry Spike but, I just feel so bad for finding it and wrecking the surprise, and I don't know if I should tell Spike I found it or not." Molly told her, "Olivia said I should wait so I don't make him upset but I don't want him to go through all of the trouble I know he'll go through to make it a really great surprise, what should I do?" Molly asked Jules.

"Molly, I'm going to tell you something I just learned, you can't get somebody else to make your decision for you, I'll help you but you have to make the decision. Jules told her.

"What decision did you have to make?" Molly wondered trying to get the conversation away from her problems.

"Whether I was going to stay home with the twins, once they were born, or if I was going to go to work." Jules told Molly, as she rubbed her abdomen as she felt it cramp a little.

"Yea and what, are you going to do?" Molly asked frowning slightly as she saw her friend in pain.

"I'm going to stay home with them, what are you going to do?" Jules asked Molly wondering if she had made up her mind yet.

"I think I'm going to tell Spike," Molly told her then she asked, "Jules are you ok? I'm going to go get Sam; you look like you're in a lot of pain." Molly told her as she quickly jumped off the bed and walked quickly towards the door.

"Molly," Jules called to her friend, "Molly I'm fine it doesn't hurt that much, the pains already starting to ease down a little," Jules told her as she blinked her eyes tiredly.

"Ok," Molly nodded her head not sure if she believed Jules or not, "I'm still going to go though; you need to get some sleep." Molly told her as she hugged her.

"I'll see you tomorrow, good-night." Jules said tiredly as she put her head on the pillow and closed her eyes not caring that she wasn't in her pajamas.

"Good-night Jules," Molly said as she put her shoes on and walked towards the hotel room door she closed it and began to walk towards her hotel room, opening it with her card key she walked inside and found Spike and Sam talking about something whatever it was it stopped as soon as she walked in, shrugging her shoulders thinking it was about the proposal she took off her shoes turned to Sam and said, "Jules isn't feeling to good, she said there was nothing to worry about…but I don't know…she's probably sleeping now." Molly told him.

Sam shook his head slightly, "She always says it doesn't hurt but she's just trying to be brave, she's in pain sometimes usually early morning and late night, which would be around now." Sam said looking at his watch which read seven thirty. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." She told his friends as he walked towards the hotel room door.

"Good-night." Molly and Spike said at the same time back.

"Mike please don't be mad at me, but I-uh I was looking for a file I needed for work a few days ago and I-uh found the engagement ring. I've been thinking a lot about this-you know if I should tell you or not and since my answers yes I thought maybe I should tell you. You're not mad are you?"

Spike shook his head as he pulled Molly into a tight hug, "Sweetheart, I'm not mad, are you sure your answers yes, you don't want time to think about it?" Spike asked Molly as she quickly shook her head.

"My answer is a million times yes, Spike why?" Molly asked as he walked over to the safe in their room and got out the engagement ring box opening it up he slid the ring onto her finger and kissed her, "You-you were going to as me tonight, or tomorrow, tomorrow you were going to ask me tomorrow?" Molly asked him, "In front of everybody?" She wondered smiling.

"I still didn't know that's what Sam and I were talking about, first it was Christmas then, tonight then tomorrow night then back to Christmas." Spike explained, "I guess it turned out to be tonight." Spike smiled.

Molly nodded her head, "Yea, Spike the rings beautiful I love it." She said as she pulled him into a passionate kiss. "I love you." She told him resting her head on his chest.

"I love you too." Spike told her as he kissed her back.

TBC

A\N I hope you liked it! :D


	22. Broken Mirrors Part One

A\N Hello everyone! Here's the first storm chapter. hope you like it, well as much as you can at least

Disclaimber: If I owned Flashpoint if would be in CBS's Fall 2009 Primetime lineup!!!!!

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

**Broken Mirrors Part One**

Molly woke up to the annoying sound of the hotel phone ringing at eight thirty in the morning groaning loudly she picked up the phone and sleepily said, "Hello."

**********************************

Molly's oldest brother Henry smiled, "I though you always got up early?" he asked smiling as he put his oldest daughters bowl of cereal on the kitchen table for her too eat.

***************************

"I do but your future brother in-law doesn't. So you better have a good reason for calling." Molly whispered into the phone.

****************************

"Wow, wow, back up Molly, future brother in-law? You mean Spike already proposed to you Sam said he was going to propose to you o Christmas what happened?" Henry asked as his youngest daughter heard Molly's name and jumped up and down wanting to talk to her aunt.

**********************************

"I found the ring, Henry, why does it matter, put Lindsay on," Molly told him as she heard her seven year old niece beg to talk to her.

***************************************

"Ok, Molly." Henry agreed as he handed the phone to his youngest daughter as he walked back towards the kitchen table.

"Auntie Molly!" Lindsay said, "Guess what?" She asked, "I get to go to my friend's house for a sleepover tonight!" Lindsay told her, "Hayley's going to her friend's party too but there's going to be boys at her party and they're going to make-out!"

*****************************

Molly couldn't help but smile at what Lindsay thought her ten year old sister Hayley was going to do at her party, "Sweetie, I think Hayley's a little to young to make-out with any boys, who told you that?" Molly asked, wondering if it was eight year old Jessica.

*************************

"Jessie told me that that's what ten year olds do at parties!" Lindsay told her aunt proudly, "Hayley got mad at me though when I asked her if she had a boyfriend."

***********************************

"Lindsay I think Jessica was just teasing you, I don't think there will be any boys at Hayley's party," Molly told her as she looked over and saw Spike waking up, "I have to go sweetheart I'll see you tomorrow ok," Molly told her niece before Spike and her drove home they were going to visit Molly's oldest brother Henry and his family who lived in Ottawa.

******************************

"Ok, Auntie Molly, see you tomorrow." Lindsay said as she hung up the phone.

*******************************

"Hey, sweetheart who were you talking to?" Spike asked Molly as she put the phone back on the base and turned to look at her.

"Well I was talking to my oldest brother Henry first, then I was talking to his youngest daughter Lindsay, who thinks that her ten year old sister Hayley is going to be making out with boys at the party she's going to tonight because eight year old Jessica told her that's what ten year olds do at parties." Molly told him shaking her head and smiling.

Spike smiled "That sounds like something my sisters did to each other when we were younger too it always seems to be the middle child that is the trouble maker." Spike said.

Molly shook her head smiling, "No, that's not true Sam's the youngest and he was the trouble maker in his family," Molly explained smiling standing up, "You want to go get some breakfast," She asked as she opened her suitcase to find something to wear.

"Yea, but first I think we should probably get changed." Spike smiled, "We're still in are pajamas." He smiled, "Do you thin he should call Sam and Jules and ask if they want to come?"

Molly shook her head, "No, let them sleep." She said as she walked into the washroom to get changed, "After we have breakfast we can explore the city if you want?" Molly told him walking out of the washroom wearing a light blue t-shirt and jean shorts.

"I'd rather come back here." Spike told her playfully as he walked up to her and walked up to her and kissed her passionately on the lips as they herd a knock on the door and Spike sighed as he got up to answer it, "Good morning." He smiled as he saw Jules and Sam standing there letting them in he said, "I just have to get changed and then we're going to go grab some breakfast you want to come with us?" Spike asked.

"We were just going to ask them the same thing." Sam told Spike as he heard Jules sequel happily and hug Molly, "Why are you squealing?" he asked his wife slightly confused.

"Spike and I are getting married." Molly told Sam happily before Jules could say anything, "Don't go into protective friend mode though he's going to get enough of that tonight."

"Right, Henry, Spencer and Jackson all know I told them, they seem all right with Spike asking you to marry him." Sam told Molly, "They thought it was going to be at Christmas though because that's what Spike first told me." Sam told her.

"You told all three of them?! Molly asked, "Henry called and he said he knew, but I just thought you told him, "Why did you tell all of them?" Molly asked.

"They wanted to know after Spike called your father they all called me and I told them." Sam explained to Molly.

"You called my father, to ask him if you could ask me you marry you." Molly turned to Spike and said a bright smile appearing on her face.

Spike shyly nodded his head, "Yea, well I asked Sam and we said he wouldn't call him so I did." Spike told her as she pulled him into a big hug, smiling he said, "I'm going to go get changed quickly so we can go have some breakfast." Spike told her as he grabbed some clothes out of his suitcase and walked towards the washroom door.

**********************************************************************************************************

"So, Molly's brothers are really nice right I mean they think of you as a younger brother so they must be nice," Spike said to Sam as they filled their plates with food at the hotels breakfast buffet.

"Well they've known be since I was little but, like I've said a million times before Spike you are the best man Molly has ever dated and you too are prefect for each other and they know I wouldn't be telling them about you if I didn't think you were great even if you were my friend, they're like you." Sam promised.

"I hope so because I really want them to like me." Spike told him as they walked back to the table were Molly and Jules were sitting down already eating there food.

"Sammy, you don't want those strawberries right?" Jules asked her husband as she looked at the strawberries on his plate she had already eaten all of her strawberries and she didn't feel like going up to get more.

Sam smiled as he put his strawberries onto her plate, "No sweetheart you can have them." Sam told her, I'll go up and get you some more if you want." Sam offered.

Jules shook her head, "No Sammy I'm fine with these ones for now." Jules told him.

"Ok," Sam said as he began to eat his food.

***********************************************************************

"So, Lou how is your relationship with Olivia?" Lukas asked his friend as they worked out in the gym on Saturday afternoon.

"It's great, it-" Lou began telling Lukas as he saw Olivia walked through the hallways of the SRU looking very upset about something, "I'll be back in a few minutes." Lou told Lukas as he ran into the hallway to find out what Olivia was upset about, "Olivia sweetie, what's wrong?" Lou asked as he walked into the hallway.

"Lou!" Olivia turned quickly on her heals and ran up to her boyfriend hugging him tightly, "My-my ex-boyfriend got out of jail today, his parole officer told me he was to stay away from me but I'm-I'm scared Lou." Olivia told him crying.

"It's ok Olivia he won't hurt you, I won't let him hurt you." Lou promised hugging her tightly.

"My boss said I should tell you and that I could stay the rest of the day here if I wanted to instead of going back home or back to work." Olivia told Lou.

"Of, course you can stay here Olivia." Lou told her as he hugged her tightly.

*******************************************************************************

"Spike will you relax they're not going to hate you." Molly told Spike sighing as the walked into the ballroom where the dinner was being held, it had taken them awhile to get through the tight security but they had and now they were walking towards the table that Molly's parents and older brothers were already seated at. After getting hugs from her family she said, "Everybody this is my fiancé Mike Scarlatti, Mike this is my Dad, my Mom, my oldest brother Henry and his wife Victoria, my middle brother Spencer and his wife Catharine and my youngest brother Jackson and his wife Ashley.

Spike smiled and said "Hi," as he sat down beside Molly at the table.

******************************************************************

"Jules, sweetheart, I told you not to wear high-heals, where are the flats you brought?" Sam asked Jules as he sat down beside her at their table, the dinner was over and everybody was now dancing but Jules feet were hurting her from the high heals she had chose to wear.

"They're in the car; I didn't think I'd need them." Jules told him as she rubbed her sore feet.

Sam sighed as he stood up, "I'll go and get them you stay here." He told her, as he started to walk away from their table.

"Hey, Sam, is Jules ok?" Henry asked as he walked up to the younger man who had a look of worry on his face.

"Yea, she's fine her feet are just sore from wearing her high heals so I'm going to go and get her other shoes she brought but left in the car.

"I'll get them, you should stay with Jules." Henry told Sam as he held out his hands for Sam to give him the keys to his car.

"No, that's ok Henry that's ok, but thanks." Sam said, "It'll only take me a few minutes to get them. Sam told Henry.

"Sam," Henry said again, "Jules hardly knows anybody here, you leaving is probably now what she wants especially if she's in pain, you go and stay with her and I'll get the shoes, it's no problem really." Henry told him.

Sam sighed, "Ok, thanks Henry." Sam said as he handed him the keys to his car. Walking back over to the table Jules was sitting at Sam said, "Hey, sweetie, Henry went to get your shoes, you feeling any better."

Jules shook her head, "No, my stomachs really hurting Sam, do you think we could go home in a few minutes after I have my flats?" Jules asked him.

Sam nodded his head, "Of course we can sweetheart." Sam told her as he kissed her romantically on the lips. "Does your stomach feel cramped?" Sam asked as Jules shook her head.

"No it feels-" Jules began as they heard a loud bomb go off.

TBC

A\N Ooh clifhanger ending! *hides behind Sam and Jules* I promise I'll update soon!


	23. Broken Mirrors Part Two

A\N Here's the next chapter sorry for the wait, and sorry it's so long but I think the shorter sad chapters are the better.

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Talk of bombs and death

**Broken Mirrors Part Two**

Sam hugged Jules tightly as the room fell silent wondering where the bomb went of and if anybody was hurt, "It's ok sweetie, I'm sure everything's going to be ok.: Sam soothed Jules as he that she was crying but looking around he saw that the doors had shut and were probably locked so nobody could get in or out, "It's ok Jules." He repeated over an over trying to calm her down as he looked over his shoulders again to see Molly's parents being rushed out of the room by security and he felt a few tears fall from his own face as he saw Molly and Spike run towards the table Molly's eyes filled with tears, "It's-it's Henry-the-bomb-but-we-have-to-stay-here." Molly managed to get out as she collapsed into one of the chairs at the table in complete tears.

"Why do we have to stay here?" Sam asked but all he could think of was the fact that Henry had gone to get Jules' shoes out of his car, was the bomb meant for them he wondered as he held Jules tightly.

"I think they want to ask us a few questions." Spike whispered as Molly held onto him tightly crying.

Sam nodded his head as they saw police offers walk into the room and a few of them walked up to them and started asking them questions they said that the bomb had been trigged when Henry stepped on it and it had enough force to make a loud noise and give him third degree burns, he was in the ICU and that was all the police officers knew so they let Jules, Sam, Molly and Spike go and they were accompanied by security to the hospital just to be safe.

"Mom, Dad!" Molly ran up to her parents as soon as she saw them I the ICU waiting room, "How is he?" She asked through streaming tears as she sat down and placed her hand tightly in Spike's.

"It doesn't look good the doctors say they don't know if he's going to make it." General Victor Charlton told his daughter, "But Henry he's strong he'll make it." He tried to stay positive but he wasn't so sure he would.

Molly shook her head in Spike's shoulder as she continued to cry, "Why did this have to happen?" She asked him as she continued to cry.

"I don't know sweetie, I don't know." Spike said as he rubbed her back trying to calm her down as she continued to cry but it wasn't working, and he whished there was something he could do to make her feel better.

"Where's Vicki?" Sam asked looking around the waiting room for Henry's wife Victoria

"She went to pick up the girls." Jackson told Sam, "She said she wanted them to be here and not with there friends. "Spencer went with her; they should be back any minute." He said sadly whishing that a doctor would come through the waiting room doors and tell them that Henry was going to be all right.

"Sam is there any chance of Henry surviving because I don't think Molly can take anymore dearth. Jules told Sam as she looked at Molly who was holding tightly onto Spike in complete tears, "Please tell me, there's some chance that he's going to survive."

Sam shook his head sadly, "Sorry sweetheart, I don't think there is, and if he does he'll never be the same." Sam whispered, "Molly will be ok, she has Spike and us, she'll be ok." Sam said again more to himself then to Jules.

"I hope so," Jules whispered softly, as Spencer, Victoria, Hayley, Jessica and Lindsay walked into the waiting room, "Why did Victoria bring the girls here there way to young to be here, they should be at home not here." Jules said as she saw that all three young girls were in tears.

"She wanted them here with everyone." Sam whispered back as he looked at Jules closing eyes, "You need to sleep Jules," Sam told her gently as he stroked her hair, "Everything will be ok, when you wake up." Sam promised as she nodded her head and fell asleep on his shoulder.

"Uncle Sammy, I don't want Daddy to die." Eight year old Jessica walked up to Sam tears running down her face, "He'll be all right, right?" She asked, "He has to be all right!" She told him more tears streaming down her face.

Sam didn't answer the young girls question instead he picked her up and placed her on his lap, "Go to sleep Jessie everything will be better in the morning." Sam soothed softly as the young girl rested her head on his chest soaking his suit with her tears.

"I can't sleep Uncle Sammy not until I know Daddy's ok." Jessica told Sam as her eyes began to close but she fought to stay awake wanting to see her father.

"Sweetie just go to sleep, ok, you're tired you need to go to sleep." Sam told the young girl as he looked at his watch, it was past nine thirty and Sam wondered if Henry was already dead.

"No, Uncle Sammy I can't sleep." Jessica cried more as her eyes closed and she fell to sleep.

Sam almost started crying as he watched Jessica sleep and he didn't want to be the one to tell her that her father had died when she woke up it would be awful.

"Charlton!" A older doctor with grey hair walked into the room, and Molly's parents immediately stood up and approached the doctor "I'm-

TBC

A\N Sorry for another clighanger ending! I just can't seem to get out of the habit! I promise the next chapter will be up later tonight or tomorrow!


	24. Broken Mirrors Part Three

A\N Ok, again another short chapter but it's sad and sad chapters should be sad,

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Character Death

**Broken Mirrors Part Three**

"I'm sorry to tell you that Lieutenant Charlton has died we did everything we could to save him but we lost him." The doctor told them as the room fell silent and he respectfully walked out of the waiting room giving the family time to grieve. "Uncle Sammy," Jessica woke up a few minutes after the doctor had left the room, "Uncle Sammy, I want to see Daddy now!" Jessica cried as she looked around to room at all of the adults and saw them crying, "Uncle Sammy!" Jessica cried as she buried her head in Sam's suit jacket, "Uncle Sammy Daddies not dead right?" She asked.

"Ssh, Jessie, ssh, go back to sleep." Sam told the young girl gently not wanting her to find out that her father had just died, "Ssh Jessie go back to sleep. Sam told her and Jessica fell asleep again.

"I think-I-I-I-think-I'm going to take the girls home now." Victoria standing up. "I-I-think-we-just need to be together." She said taking Jessica from Sam's lap trying her best not to wake her up.

"I'll drive you." Jackson told her quickly standing up.

"No, how, how are you-you-going-to-get back?" Victoria asked as she held her daughters close to her not wanting to let them go.

"I'll go with you and stay-Jackson-you-you stay here." Kathy Charlton told her son as she walked out of the hospital room with Victoria and her three girls.

"I have a few calls to make if you'll excuse." General Charlton said slowly standing up trying to hide the sadness in his voice, "You should all go home try and get some sleep." Victor Charlton told everyone that was still waiting in the waiting room.

******************************************************************

"Sammy, if you want to stay, an extra few days we can- you-know-for Henry's funeral." Jules told her husband as the climbed into their bed, it was now well past ten o'clock at night.

"Yea, sweetheart, the Navy will probably want to hold his funeral on the base, soon maybe this week." Sam told her as he held her close not letting her go, "I just-you know need to make sure Molly's ok." Sam told her trying his best not to cry but it wasn't working so well.

"Yea," Jules agreed, holding Sam close, "It's ok to cry Sam, you know that right?" Jules asked as she whipped a few tears from his eyes, "You can cry, Sam crying is a natural emotion."

Sam nodded his head, "Yea, baby I know." Sam told her as he gently kissed the top of her head, "I know," He said again, "I just can't believe he's gone." Sam told her as he pulled her closer to him and finally felt safe to go to sleep knowing that with Jules in his arms her and their babies were safe.

*******************************************************************************

"Mike!" Molly's soft sad voice called his name after she had fallen asleep in his arms, "Mike!" She called again as he slowly sat up turning on the light on the bedside table.

"Yea, baby what is it?" Spike quickly asked Molly, she has been shaking in her sleep and he wondered if she had a bad dream.

"I can't sleep!" Molly collapsed into his arms crying, "I can't believe Henry's dead! I don't want to believe he's dead!" Molly told him, "I just wait to wake up back home to find this was all a dream!" She sobbed.

"It's ok Molly, everything will get better everything's going to be ok." Spike soothed as he rubbed her back, "Just try and go to sleep." Spike told her gently.

Molly shook her head, "No I don't want to have nightmares again, like I did before-before I was in the hospital." Molly told him hugging him tightly, "Every time I close my eyes I seem him getting blown up!" Molly told him.

"It's ok Molly the nightmares will go away, just like they did before." Spike told her as he kissed her shoulder gently hopping that she wouldn't end up in the hospital in worse condition then she was in before. "It's all going to be ok." He repeated again more for himself then for her.

TBC

A\N Short and sad, I know, but you should be proud of me no clifhanger ending! Next chapter will be up tomorrow!


	25. Broken Mirrors Part Four

A\N Another sad short chapter, but I promise there is going to be at least four some-what happy chapters before the dramtic finale.

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

Spoilers: None

Warnings:, talk of death and misarriage

**Broken Mirrors Part Four**

Spike woke up early Sunday morning to find Molly shaking in her sleep, and she looked like she was in a state of cold sweats, gently placing his hand on her shoulder Spike said, "Wake up Molly, it's just a dream, come on sweetheart, wake up." Spike said gently.

Molly slowly opened her eyes and immediately collapsed into Spike's arms needing to feel safe, "I-I-kept-kept-on-seeing-Henry-dead-and-I-I-couldn't-do-anything-to-save-him." Molly told Spike holding onto him tightly.

"It's ok Molly, it was just a bad dream," Spike told her gently rubbing her back, "You feel like eating breakfast?" Spike asked her as he stroked her hair, looking at the clock on the bedside table he saw that it was seven thirty.

Molly shook her head, "No, I-just-I just want to go home." Molly told him. "After-after-we-go-to-Victoria's house-can-can-we go?" Molly asked as she slowly stood up and walked towards her suitcase to find something to wear.

"Yea, sweetheart, we can leave if you want." Spike told her gently, as he also stood up and walked towards her suitcase and got out a t-shirt and a pair of jean shorts. "I'm just going to call Sam and Jules see what there doing." Spike told her as he picked up the phone on their bedside table and pressed Jules and Sam's room number.

*****************************************************************************************************************

Jules woke up in major pain, flying out of bed she ran towards the washroom and emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet flushing it she fell back onto the wall opposite it crying holding onto her stomach hoping that all of the stress of the previous night hadn't caused her to loose her babies.

Hearing the noise Sam slowly woke up and walked into the washroom turning on the light, "Baby, what's wrong?" Sam quickly sat down beside his pregnant wife and wrapped his arm around her.

Burying her head in Sam's shoulder "I don't know Sammy," Jules cried, "What if I lost our babies?" She asked him tears streaming down her face.

"No, Jules, everything's ok, you're just under a lot of stress, we're going to go to the hospital, just to make sure everything's ok." Sam told her as he helped her stand up, just as the phone in their room rang, "Get changed really fast." Sam told her as he kissed her gently on the lips and ran to grab the phone.

Jules nodded her head as she walked slowly into the main room to find something to wear, picking out a blue t-shirt and shorts she overheard a little of Sam's conversation he was talking to Spike, telling him that they were going to the hospital and they might go to Victoria's house after, "Sam, we can go to Victoria's house after we go to the hospital, I'm ok, really I know that's what you want." Jules told Sam as he walked over to where se was standing.

"Jules what I want right now is to make sure you and are babies are ok." Sam told her as quickly through on a t-shirt and shorts, leading her towards the door of their hotel room.

*******************************************************************************************************************

Olivia sighed as she put her last folder of boring paperwork in front of her standing up she walked towards the window of her and Lou's apartment whishing she could be outside as it was a beautiful day looking across the street she saw a black car that she thought for sure she had seen outside of her apartment building for the past few days but she shook her head thinking it must belong to a car of somebody that lives in the apartment, no Olivia shook her head again the apartment building had underground parking, freezing at the widow becoming a little scared Olivia called, "Lou,"

"Yea, sweetheart," Lou said walking out of their bedroom, hearing the tone in her voice he asked, "What's wrong?" As he walked up beside her, "Olivia what's wrong?" He asked her again.

"Do, you recognize that car?" Olivia asked pointing to the now empty spot outside of their apartment building.

"What car sweetheart?" Lou asked his girlfriend as he looked at the empty spot she was pointing at, "Did you see something there before?" Lou asked worried.

"No, I-I think I've been spending to much time inside," Olivia decided not to tell Lou what she saw, "Do you think after I finished my paper-work we could go get some ice cream?" Olivia asked.

Lou nodded his head as he walked towards the kitchen table and sat down beside her, "Of course sweetheart, "But it's only 9 o'clock in the morning, how about we have breakfast then maybe some ice cream later.

Olivia smiled and laughed at her own mistake, "Yea, Lou breakfast sounds good." She smiled as she got started on her paperwork.

********************************************************************************************************

"Your twins look healthy Mrs. Braddock." A doctor happily told Jules and Sam as she an ultra-sound image came on the screen.

Jules smiled as she squeezed Sam's hand she was so glad she hadn't lost her twins, "But I've been feeling really sick and I had morning sickness, I haven't had that in a few weeks." Jules told the doctor.

"That could be caused by stress, have you been under a lot of stress lately?" The doctor wondered.

Jules nodded her head, "Yea," Jules answered the doctors question and it was true she had been worrying what she was going to do when her twins were born and that plus the previous nights events couldn't be good for her and Sam's twins.

"I suggest you take a few days to stay in bed and relax." The doctor advised her, "Take baths, read books, watch TV just don't let anything stress you out and don't worry about anything." The doctor told her.

Jules nodded her head as Sam helped her off of the examination table, "I think I can do that." Jules told the doctor, as she and Sam walked towards the door of the examination room. "Thank you again for seeing us without an appointment." Jules thanked the young doctor again.

"No problem," The doctor said, "Most of my day is free anyways." She told Jules and Sam as they smiled and walked down the hallway of the hospital.

"Sam, we can go to Victoria's house after we go back to the hotel and get our things and check out." Jules told him as they climbed into his SUV.

Sam shook his head as he started his car, "No Jules, you heard what the doctor said no stress, you need to get some rest and relax." Sam told her as he put on his seatbelt, "What you need is rest and relaxation not more stress and sadness." Sam told her.

"Sam I promise to sleep in the car on the way home and I promise to stay in bed for the next two weeks, if we can just go to Victoria's house, because I know that's what you want Sammy I know that's what you want." Jules told him, "Please Sam." She said again as he opened his mouth to respond.

"Yea, ok Jules, we can go." Sam finally gave in as he stopped at a red-light, and looked at Jules smiling at how she knew him better then he knew himself.

*********************************************************************************************************************

It took Jules and Sam around thirty minutes to check out of their hotel and drive to Victoria's house, Jackson had opened the door for them and he led them inside the living room where everybody was sitting in silence but as soon as Jessica saw Sam she slowly climbed down off of Molly's lap and yelled "I hate you Uncle Sammy you lied to me!" As she ran past him crying in complete tears running up the stairs she slammed the door to her room.

Sam covered his hands in his face, as he gently let go of the tight grip on Jules hand and turned around to walk upstairs to talk to Jessica, "I'll be back in a few minutes," He told Jules as he started to walk towards the stairs and quietly walked up them, "Hey, Jessica," He slowly opened the door to the eight year olds room.

"Go away!" Jessica yelled throwing a teddy bear at Sam as she sat on her bed curled up in a ball crying.

"Jessie how long have we known each other?" Sam asked her gently as he pulled her close to him and hugged her tightly.

"Forever," Jessica answered quietly as she looked at him, "But you lied you said Daddy was going to be ok! You lied!" Jessica told him. "Daddy's dead!" Jessica told him as he gently picked her up and placed her on his lap.

"I didn't lie, Jessie, I told you I thought your Daddy was going to be ok, and I thought he would be." Sam tired to explain what he ha done to the eight year old.

"Yes you did! You said Daddy was alive when you knew he was dead!" Jessica told him, "When I asked you, you lied!" Jessica almost screamed in his ear, "Why did you lie?" She finally asked.

Sam sighed, "I wanted to protect you sweetheart, I love you and I didn't think you hearing your Daddy had died, was the best thing for you to hear when you were tired and scared." Sam told her, "Some day you'll understand"

Jessica nodded her head, "I love you to Uncle Sammy." Jessica told him, "I'm sorry I yelled at you." She apologized.

"No, sweetheart, its ok we're all sad." Sam told her as he carried her back down stairs. "Go and sit with your younger sister." Sam instructed as he placed her on the floor of the living room and started walking over towards where Jules was sitting.

"Sam," Victoria slowly approached him and motioned her head towards the hallway. "You, and Jules should go back home Sam" Victoria told Sam as he followed her outside into the hallway, "Jules is pregnant and all of this stress isn't good for her or the babies and I know that Henry would appreciate you guys coming here but the funeral is on Tuesday-and-and you need to go home." Victoria told him as she broke down into tears again.

Sam pulled Vicki into a tight hug realizing she was right, "Ok, Vicki, if you ever need anything you can call us, if you need a break the girls can come and stay with us, ok," Sam told her as she slowly nodded her head.

"Thanks Sam." She said quietly, "I really appreciate that." Victoria told him.

"It's no problem Vicki." Sam told her as they walked back into the living room

TBC

A\N Hope everybody liked it remember happy chapters coming up! :D :D


	26. Pictures Speak

A\N I hope everyone likes this happier chapter :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV, CBS or Subway

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

**Pictures Speak**

It was eleven o'clock on Monday morning according to the red numbers on the clock on the table beside Jules and Sam's bed yawning and slowly sitting up Jules stood up and walked out of the bedroom and down the hallway towards Joshua's bedroom where Sam was painting, smiling Jules stopped in the doorway, "Good morning," Jules smiled brightly as she walked further into the room, "It looks good." Jules said as she saw that Sam already had one wall painted.

Sam turned around to face his wife, "I thought you were going to relax today?" Sam asked her as he walked over to where she was standing, "You should be in bed resting." He told her.

"Watching my husband paint our son's bedroom is relaxing." Jules answered as she affectionately rubbed her abdomen.

"Yea," Sam smiled as he wrapped his arms around her placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. "How are Joshua and Mary doing today?" Sam asked as he placed his hand on her abdomen.

"Ok," Jules answered, as she placed her hands on top of Sam's "I slept the whole night without being woken up." Jules smiled.

"Yea, I know you did." Sam told her as he kissed her quickly on the lips. "Every time our babies wake you up, I wake up.

Jules took a few steps back from him, "Well, I'm sorry I'm pregnant." Jules told him slightly annoyed.

"No, sweetie, I didn't mean it like that." Sam told her as he kissed her forehead, "I'm not mad at you for waking me up, I'm just saying I'm glad you slept through the night. Sam told her, "Why don't you go downstairs to get something to eat, I'll be down in a few minutes, I have to leave for work soon anyways." Sam told her.

Jules nodded her head as she walked out of the bedroom and down the hallway towards the stairs, walking into the kitchen she thought about what she felt like eating, she knew she felt like eating chocolate ice cream but she didn't want to have that for lunch, "What looks good?" She asked herself opening the fridge.

"I don't know, but you currently do." Sam said smiling as he walked into the kitchen behind her, "How about a sandwich or a salad, or you know you could eat the chocolate ice cream that's in the fridge.

Jules closed the fridge and turned around to face him, "I know I want chocolate ice cream but I can't have that for lunch." Jules told him in a slightly whinny voice, "I don't feel like anything else though," Jules told him.

"Then eat chocolate ice cream," Sam told her as he walked towards the freezer and got out the container of chocolate ice cream. "Give into your cravings Jules it won't kill you." Sam told her as he handed her a spoon and kissed her gently on the lips, "I have to go; the paints still wet in Joshua's room so don't touch it and don't do any work just relax." Sam instructed as he walked towards the garage door.

Jules rolled her eyes smiling at Sam as she picked up the container of chocolate ice-cream and walked towards the living room, picking up the TV remote she turned on the TV and stretched out on the couch, trying not to think about what happened over the weekend.

************************************************************************************************************

Carrying a bag of sandwiches from Subway Olivia crossed the street and she could have sworn she saw the exact same car she saw outside of her and Lou's apartment for the past week she watched it drive away after she was safely on the sidewalk outside of her office shaking her head she walked towards her office thinking there are a million cars that are black, nobody's following me. If I see my ex-boyfriend then I'll have something to worry about, she thought too herself as she walked inside her office buildings and towards the elevators.

***********************************************************************************************************************

"Hey, sweetheart, what are you looking at?" Spike asked Molly as he sat down on the couch beside her and put his arm around her, "Is that Sam?" Spike asked her with a smile on his face as he looked at the pictures on the page of the photo album she was looking at.

Molly nodded her head, "Yea, in Hawaii when we were eight," Molly told Spike, "That's Henry beside Sam, he was upset because my brothers and him were playing baseball and I came outside with my doll asking if I could play and he told me to go and play dolls with his older sisters and I said that his older sisters were too old to play dolls and I asked if he wanted to play, he got so mad he probably would have beaten me up if my brothers hadn't held him back, that picture was taken the day after but he was still mad at me."

Spike smiled a little, "You have any more pictures in here of you and Sam?" Spike asked her glad to see her smiling a little.

"I have a lot," Molly told him, "Here's one I think you'll like." Molly smiled, "Halloween that same year." Molly told him, "He had a broken arm, that he said he got when he fell off the monkey bars at the park but I don't think I ever believed him."

"It was his father." Spike said sadly as Molly nodded her head, and looked at the picture, she was dressed up as an Angel with her halo that she had broken on purpose so she and Sam could say they the broken angel and devil, then she looked at Sam who looked happy but he was always good a lying and faking a smile. "I like the costumes they're cute, that would be a good idea for Sam and Jules twins when they're old enough to go trick or treating. Spike told her smiling.

"Yea, it would be." Molly smiled liking the idea. "So…now that we're engaged when do you want to get married?" Molly asked him as she closed the photo album and put it on the table in front of the couch.

"I don't know do you have any ideas?" Spike asked her as she placed her head on his legs, "Next Summer, this summer, it doesn't matter to me." Spike told her as he gently ran his fingers through her hair.

"Bella and Lukas are getting married next summer!" Molly shot up getting an idea, "We can have a double wedding since it's going to be all of the same people anyways and your family and Bella's family are like family." Molly said, "What do you think?" Molly asked Spike.

"I think its ok, call Bella and Lukas and see what they say." Spike told her, "I'm going to go find something to make for dinner." Spike told her as he stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

"Bella loves the idea!" Molly told Spike excitedly running into the kitchen.

Spike smiled, "That's great Molly." Spike told her as he kissed her.

*******************************************************************************************************

"Jules, I thought you were going to relax, making dinner is not relaxing?" Sam told her as he walked into the kitchen to find her making a pasta dish, "and as delicious as this smells you really should be relaxing.

"You're the one who told me to give into my cravings, and I felt like cooking." Jules told him, "Besides I was board from relaxing all day." Jules told him, "Taste it." Jules told him as she held out a spoon with sauce in it towards him.

Sam did what he was told and took the spoon from Jules hands and tasted the sauce, "It's very good Jules," Sam told her, "But I'll take over from here you go into the living room and-"

"I know I know relax." Jules finished for him rolling her eyes smiling. "I can't wait until are twins are born, then I won't be able to relax." Jules told him.

"No, we both won't be relaxing for along time after our twins are born." Sam told her, "So how was your day?" He asked.

"Boring," Jules answered him simply, "So I called Colleen and Bella and they're coming over tomorrow with Alyssa and Maria."

"Alyssa's crawling now right?" Sam asked as Jules nodded her head, "You better baby proof the house, so she doesn't hurt herself." Sam told her.

Jules smiled as she shook her head, "That's for when they start walking Sammy, Alyssa won't be able to reach anything." Jules promised.

"Ok, Jules, I trust you." Sam told her as he drained the pasta. "I just wanted to make sure, Alyssa wouldn't hurt herself." Sam told her as he dished out the pasta into two bowls and walked both of them over to the kitchen table.

"Don't worry she won't." Jules told him as she sat down beside him and began eating the pasta.

TBC

A\N I hope everyone liked it, reviews are great! :D


	27. Sleepless Nights Part One

A\n Here it the moment you've all been waiting for... well not really but anyways this is the first chapter of the long, long finale to this part! :D Hope you all like it :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

**Sleepless Nights Part One**

Jules rolled over in bed trying desperately to get to sleep but she wasn't having any luck, watching Sam sleep she felt a few tears roll down her face he had woken up a total of ten times since they went to bed at ten o'clock and she didn't want him to waken up again so she felt bad when she saw Sam stir in his sleep and sit up turning on the light on his bedside table, "What's wrong baby?" He asked as he pulled her in close to her.

"I-I-can't get to sleep." Jules told him. "But I'm so tired, all I want to do is sleep, but I can't." She cried into his t-shirt, "I'm sorry I woke you up." She apologized looking into his blue eyes.

"No, sweetie, that's ok." Sam told her as he gently held he in his arms, "Do you feel sick is that why you can't sleep? Sam asked her.

"No, I just can't sleep." Jules told him, "I just can't sleep." She repeated again, "And I can't find a comfortable position."

"You seem pretty comfortable here." Sam whispered softy as she nodded her head, "Ok, so just stay here baby and think of hold Mary and Joshua for the first time and how happy you're going to be." Sam told her as he gently rubbed her back,

Jules sighed as she moved again placing her head on Sam's shoulder, "No, it's not helping." She said as tears began to flood down her checks as she looked at the clock on her bedside table that read four thirty.

"That's ok baby, well just stay here until you do fall asleep." Sam told her, "You've been sleeping a lot during the day maybe that's it." Sam suggested as he hided a yawn from her.

Jules nodded her head as she kissed Sam's shoulder, "I love you Sammy." She said as she closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep.

"I love you too sweetheart." Sam told her as gently kissed her shoulder and smiled when he saw that she had fallen asleep again.

**************************************************************************

Jules reluctantly stood up from the couch and walked towards the front door to let Bella, Colleen and the girls out of the pouring rain and into her house, "Hey," She tried to smile for her friends as she opened the door for them.

"You ok, Jules?" Colleen asked her best friend seeing the fake smile, "We didn't wake you up did we?" She asked as she took of Alyssa's rain jacket and boots.

"I wish," Jules sighed, "I didn't get any sleep last night, and I think it's the rain but I'm not sure." Jules told them as Alyssa smiled when she saw her, "Hey baby girl," Jules smiled affectionately as Colleen handed Alyssa to her. 'You've gotten bigger since I saw you last," Jules told the young baby as she just smiled.

"Yea she's gotten bigger, that's for sure she keeps on growing out of her clothes." Colleen sighed, then handing Jules a small garbage bag she said, "These are some of her old clothes, you and Bella will get more use out of them then I will." Colleen told her as she sat down on the couch beside Jules and took Alyssa from her placing her on her lap then turning to Bella she asked, "Now can you tell us your big surprise?" She wondered as she started tickling Alyssa making the young girl laugh.

Jules turned to her friend, "What big surprise?" She wanted to know. "Does it have something to do with Lukas?" She asked.

Bella nodded her head as she said, "Lukas and I are getting married next this summer on the same day as Mike and Molly are." Bella told them smiling waiting for their reaction.

Jules was first to respond, "You do realize that there's going to be like 2000 people at this wedding right? Jules asked her, "All of your family and Spike's is like 1000 people alone and then Molly and Lukas' family, and all of us , that's going to be a huge wedding, very, very huge." Jules breathed, "Are you sure you want that big of a wedding?"

Bella smiled a little, "It's not going to be that big, and you guys along with Olivia and my sisters are going to be in the wedding." Bella told her friends.

Jules sighed, "That sounds pretty big not that I mind, but I'm just saying… so where are you guys getting married?" Jules wondered.

"We don't know yet, Molly and I still have to look into that." Bella told them as Maria woke up and started to stir a little in her car seat, "Come here sweetheart, Bella said softly as she gently picked Maria up.

Jules watched Bella gently rock Maria back and fourth and then looked at Colleen who had her arms protectively around Alyssa who was happily sitting on her mother's lap, "I can't wait until Joshua and Mary are born." She said as she rubbed her abdomen.

Colleen smiled, "Yea, Jules you and Sam are going to make great parents, have you painted the rooms yet?" Colleen asked.

"Sam's almost finished painting Joshua's room, but he won't let me help because I'm supposed to be resting but I don't like resting, I've never been able to sit still.

Colleen laughed, "Yea, that's true, but you don't want to hurt Mary and Joshua so just find something to do that's relaxing.

"Everything that I find relaxing I can't do like cooking, and going to the gun range or working out or cleaning, I have a few books that I'm reading but reading get's boring after awhile as she looked outside to see that it was still pouring rain outside.

Olivia walked happily out of the elevator on the first floor of her office building getting out her cell phone she found Lou's personal cell phone number and called it, "Hey, Lou I finished my paperwork so my boss let me leave early, so I'll be home before you tonight for a change." Olivia smiled as she ended the message and put on her jacket making a mad dash for her car outside in the pouring rain but the last thing she remembered was seeing a black car speed towards her…

TBC

A\N Sorry for the clifhanger ending! *runs and hides in Jules dressing room* I promise Olivia might be ok *hides in Jules locker and see's pictures of her and Sam* Ok so maybe not *Hides in Sam's locker and finds cute pictures of him and Jules together* I promise I'll update soon! *runs and hides in Jammy dreamland* I promise!!!


	28. Sleepless Nights Part Two

A\N Hello peoples! First of all I would like to thank everybody who was been reading and reviewing this story you all rock! Secondly I'm sorry if this chapter sucks I'm feeling dizzy and it was ethier this or my homework and I chose to update this after I tried to finish my English questions, so I hope the chapter doesn't suck to much.

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Olivia being beaten up and abused

**Sleepless Nights Part Two  
**

Olivia slowly opened her eyes and looked down to her ripped clothes trying to remember what had happened. She was in some kind of room sitting on the floor trying to stand up she found that her legs were tied together, hearing footsteps she closed her eyes knowing that whoever was coming wouldn't be nice.

"Hey, Livvie, I see that your up, you like what I did to your outfit?" Olivia's ex-boyfriend Ryan Heeds asked her knowing that she was awake. "Come on girl answer me, I'm forgiving you for putting me in jail, don't make me hurt you." He threatened.

Olivia stated at him, "I'm not scared of you, my boyfriend's a police office and he'll find me!" Olivia yelled at him as she continued to try and move but she couldn't, "If you lay a hand on me I swear I'll-" Olivia began as Ryan slapped her so hard that she felt her nose bleeding and could taste blood in her mouth.

"That's right you're all powerful now what are you some kind of cop?" Ryan asked her rudely as he roughly pulled her up to her feet, "You're not all powerful now," Ryan told her as he picked up her gun that he had taken from her and he pressed it against her temple, "Give me one good reason, for not killing you now?" Ryan asked her.

"If you kill me now, you won't be able to have your fun until you're locked back up in jail!" Olivia yelled as she elbowed him in the stomach and tried to run away forgetting her legs were tied up falling roughly against the cold cement floor she heard Ryan laugh and felt him kick her as she drifted off into an unconscious state.

*******************************************************************************************************************

"Hey, Olive!" Lou called as he walked into his and Olivia's apartment after his shift had finished he had gotten her message and had driven home as quickly as he could, "Olivia?" He called again as he walked into their bedroom, "Olivia, sweetie, come on this isn't funny." Lou told her as he waited for a response but didn't get one, trying not to freak out he tried calling her cell phone but their was no answer so he called Sam, and Jules house, hopping Sam would pick up knowing that Jules would freak out if she knew that he was looking for Olivia.

************************************************************************

"Jules, sweetheart you should at least try and sleep," Sam was telling Jules when he heard the phone ring and quickly answered it seeing Lou and Olivia's number appear on the call display, "Hey," He said, to whoever he was talking to.

*************************************************************

"Hi, Sam," Lou told his friend trying to hide the worry in his voice, "Have you heard form Olivia at all or has Jules said something anything?" Lou hoped.

***************************************************

Sam looked at his wife who was lying in bed looking at him wondering what he was talking about, "Yea, hold on." Sam said as he put the phone to his chest, "I'll be back in a minute, sweetheart, you try and get some sleep." Sam told Jules as he walked out of their bedroom not giving her time to ask any questions, "All I know is that Jules, Olivia, Bella and Colleen were going out to dinner tomorrow night because Robbie had to work tonight and…Sam trailed off, "Why? Lou what's wrong?" Sam asked.

**************************************

"Olivia left me a message on my cell phone saying she finished her paper work so her boss let her out early and I'm at are apartment and she's not here and her cell phones turned off and." Lou started talking really fast.

*************************************

"Ok, Lou calm down, what about Bella and Colleen have you called them?" Sam asked, "I'm sure she's fine." Sam tried to stay calm, "You know what you call Lukas and Bella and I'll call Colleen ok." Sam told him.

************************************

"Yea, ok." Lou nodded his head, "I'll call you back." He told Sam as he hung up the phone and found Lukas' and Bella's number on the call display.

****************************************************

"Sam, everything ok?" Jules asked her husband as she walked out of their bedroom to where he was walking quickly towards the stairs.

"Yea, baby everything's fine, just go back to bed." Sam told her quickly turning around and facing her, "Everything's fine." He told her again but his face told a different story so Jules walked over to where he was standing.

"Sam what's wrong?" She asked again more forcefully as the phone in his hand rang and he quickly answered it.

"Lou? Did you find her?" Sam asked as he walked down the stairs.

***************************************

"No, and I called Colleen and she hasn't seen her and I called her cell phone again still no answer! She always answers her cell phone!" Lou told him still trying not to freak out but not succeeding very well.

*********************************************

"Ok Lou, you call Sergeant Parker and I'll call my Sarge and well have everybody meet at the station will find her." Sam promised his friend as he hung up the phone and turned back towards Jules, "I have to go back to the station Jules, I'll call you later." He told her as he walked back into their room to put the phone back on its base.

"Sam!" Jules high pitched call stopped him, "Tell me what's wrong! I have the right to know what's wrong!" She told him tears running down her face.

Sam sighed as he turned around, "Jules what you need is sleep, not more stress." He told her as gently as he could.

"Sam! Tell me what's wrong!" She yelled more tears running down her face, "Is Olivia ok? Did something happen to Olivia?" She asked him.

Sam didn't answer instead he walked up to her and kissed her quickly on the lips before saying, "I have to go Jules," As he turned around again and walked towards the door.

"Sam!" She let out a sharp cry again as she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. Sam!" She cried even louder as he finally turned around to look at her, "Sam! I-I-think-I'm in labour!" She told him as the room started spinning and then went black.

TBC

A\N Sorry again if it sucked.


	29. Sleepless Nights Part Three

A\N Hello all, I'm sorry this chapter is so short, I tried to make it longer but it didn't really make sense, I promise the next chapter will be super, super, long! :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Talk of\implied rape

**Sleepless Nights Part Three**

"Jules!" Sam quickly ran up to his wife and grabbed her firmly but gently on the shoulders just when it looked like she was about to faint, "Come on sweetheart, you need to get to the hospital." Sam told her as she opened her eyes again.

"Sam, it's fine, it was just false labour pains, I'm fine, expect for the fact that I'm tired." Jules told her husband yawning, as she walked back towards their bed. "So, what's wrong why do you have to go to the station?" Jules asked her casually.

"Ok, sweetheart if you say so." Sam said as he helped her climb into bed, "I'll call you in tomorrow afternoon to check on you ok but I'm going to be spending most of the time at the station." Sam told Jules as he gently kissed her forehead.

"Sam," Jules gently took his hand "What's wrong?" She asked as she looked into his blue eyes, "I know something's wrong, just tell me, I promise I'll sleep if you tell me, just please tell me." Jules said as a few tears ran down her face.

"It's Olivia sweetheart we don't know where she is." Sam told her as he sat down on the side of the bed and gently put a loose piece of her hair behind her ear, "Now go too sleep." Sam told her as he stood up and walked back towards the door.

"Thanks for telling me Sammy." Jules said as she closed her eyes ad put her head on the pillow.

Sam was about to respond when he saw that she had fallen asleep smiling he tiptoed out of the bedroom and walked quietly down the hallway.

************************************************************************************************

Olivia woke up again pain running throughout her body the only thing she felt good about was seeing that Ryan was gone, looking down at her clothes she saw that they were a little bit more ripped and shivered at the thought of Ryan touching her again as tears fell down her face. "I-I-can't let him do that to me again." She spoke to herself as tears rolled down her cheeks as she saw Ryan walked towards her.

"Ah, Livvie I see that you're up." Ryan smiled as he walked up to her and grabbed her arms, "Get up! We're going to have a little bit of fun." Ryan told her as he began to carefully untie the rope attacked to her arms.

"Ryan if you touch me I'll make sure you don't live!" Olivia warned as she tried to escape his grasp as he untied the rope on her legs and giving Olivia a plan.

Ryan laughed, "You don't remember the fun we had last night, Livvie that hurts my feelings." Ryan told her as she cried even more.

"The least you could do is use protection so I don't get pregnant!" Olivia told him hopping that she wasn't already pregnant with his child.

"You know, you've gotten a little smarter, and stronger since we last met!" Ryan told her, "Stay here!" He ordered not even thinking that she would try to escape.

Olivia waited until he was out of sight before she ran as fast as she could grabbed his cell phone and ran out a door that she assumed led outside making sure she closed it she ran as fast as she could out of the ally way she was in and down the street dialing Lou's number as she ran. "Lou!" Olivia heard her boyfriends voice, "I-I-don't know where I am-but-but-my ex-boyfriend he-he-touched-me-and-and-I escaped-Lou-you have to find me." Olivia continued to cry as Lou told her that he would find her. "I-I-don't think-this-is-a-nice-neighborhood-probably downtown-somewhere." Olivia gave Lou all of the information she could think of. "I'll just keep walking," Olivia told him suddenly feeling safe when she turned around and saw Ryan running after her with her gun in his hands. Lou-I-I-have-to-go." Olivia told him as held the phone tightly in her hands as she ran.

******************************************************

"Olivia! Olivia!" Lou yelled into the phone as he heard loud gun shots and then heard the phone suddenly turn off, trying not to think of the possibility that Olivia might be dead Lou turned off his cell phone too as they ran a trace on the phone Olivia was using trying to get a location on it.

TBC

A\N Sorry again for the really short chapter the next one will be up later this afternoon :D


	30. Sleepless Nights Part Four

A\N Ok! Here it is :D The last chapter of this part :D Don't worry there's going to be another part :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Talk of abortion, and abuse

**Sleepless Nights Part Four**

"We got a location!" A computer tech yelled happily as police officers ran out of the room grabbing their equipment, it didn't take long for the Toronto Police to get to the downtown Toronto neighborhood, it wasn't the best neighborhood but it currently wasn't the worst one either, and Lou ran as quickly as he could out of the SRU SUV to make sure that the dead body that the police medical examiners were examining wasn't Olivia's, then just as he was about to walk underneath the crime scene tape his attention turned to an ambulance parked just outside of the crime scene, Olivia was sitting in the back a green blanket wrapped around her body and she was holding an ice pack over one eye and her other arm was in a sling, "Olivia!" Lou yelled loud enough for all of Toronto to hear as he ran up to her and wrapped her in a huge protective hug, "Oh, I'm so glad you're ok." He told her as he placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

"I've been better, but yea I'm ok." Olivia tried to smile through her tears, "He was holding my gun at me when the police came they just shot him." Olivia shrugged her shoulders not really caring if her abusive ex-boyfriend was dead or alive.

"The paramedics told me to go to the hospital to get checked out but I really don't want to know what he did to me." Olivia told him taking the ice pack off of her eye, "The only thing I want is to go home." Olivia told him.

Lou helped her off of the back of the ambulance, "We will go home sweetie, just as soon as we get you checked out." Lou told her as he gently took the blanket off of her and saw all of the fresh bruises on her body, "Come on Olivia let's get you to the hospital." Lou said as he gently took her hand and led her towards one of the SRU SUV's.

***************************************************************************************************************

"Constable Young," A doctor walked out of an examination room over toward where Lou was standing. "Agent Browning, will physically be ok once her broken arm heels and her bruises go away, but it's more the emotional and mental trauma I'm worried about. The middle aged doctor began telling Lou, "She might have nightmares and sudden flashbacks to what happened to her, but she told me she's been through worse, and she said she had you and a bunch of best friends to help her so she'd get through." The doctor told Lou, "You can take her home now." The doctor told Lou as he walked into the examination room.

"Hey, sweetie, how do you like your new cast?" Lou asked Olivia as he saw her trying to put on her shirt with one good arm.

Olivia turned to face her boyfriend and smiled sarcastically, "No not really.' She answered, "Can you help me?" She asked as Lou nodded his head and walked over to her gently pulling her shirt over her head and covering her bruises, "They're just bruises Lou, bruises go away." Olivia reminded him.

Lou shook his head, "Olivia he hurt you and abused you that's not ok." Lou told her, "You can't be brave forever; you know it's ok to cry." Lou told her as they walked out of the examination room.

Olivia nodded her head, "What-what, did Doctor Heart tell you?" Olivia asked as they walked into the dark night.

"She told me that you'd physically be ok after your arm heels and your bruises go away, but you wouldn't be emotionally or physically ok, why?" Lou asked her wondering what he did not know.

Olivia tried to smile and laugh, "Well, I'm-I'm not sure if I'll be physically ok. Lou-he-he-raped me-and-I-I-might-be-pregnant." Olivia told him waiting for a response.

Lou didn't know what to say for a few minutes, what was he supposed to say to that? "Ok, Olivia, if-you are pregnant what do you want to do?" Lou wondered as he climbed into the driver's seat of the SRU SUV.

"Keep it." Olivia told Lou, "There is no way I'm getting an abortion, or putting my baby up for adoption." Olivia told him, "I can raise a baby on my own."

Lou shook his head as he drove out of the hospital parking lot putting his hand in hers he said, "You won't need too," He told her.

******************************************************************************************************

It was now close to six thirty in the morning and all Lukas wanted to do was see Bella and Maria so he drove home as fast as he could and walked into his apartment and tiptoed into his daughters room, "How are my two favourite girls doing?" He asked smiling as he leaned against the door frame.

Bella smiled "Tired." Bella told him as he walked over to the rocking chair she was sitting in and watched Maria sleep, "Did you find Olivia?" Bella asked Lukas as he nodded his head, "How is she?" Bella wanted to know.

Lukas looked at his fiancée, "She had a few bruises and I'm pretty sure her left arm is broken but she has Lou and us, she'll be ok." Lukas promised, as he gently took Maria out of Bella's arms and placed her gently into her crib, kissing her forehead gently Lukas turned back to Bella and said, "Let's try and get some sleep before Maria wakes up again.

"Good idea." Bella smiled as she and Lukas walked out of Maria's room and towards their bedroom.

******************************************************************************************************

Walking as quietly as he could into his and Jules bedroom Sam climbed into bed exhausted, "Sammy," Jules woke up looking at her husband, "Did you guys find Olivia? Is she ok?" Jules asked.

"Yea, sweetheart we found her, and she'll be ok." Sam told Jules as she rested her head on his chest, "I'm sorry I woke you up." Sam apologized as he gently kissed the top of her head, "You feeling any better?" Sam asked her.

"Much better now that you're here." Jules answered him smiling as she closed her eyes again.

The End

A\N Hope everyone liked it :D


End file.
